The Alternate Storyteller
by Nellanna23
Summary: One woman. One fateful encounter. One extraordinary adventure. Welcome to my Feudal Fairytale. * Edited October 18, 2008* Thanks for reading!
1. Prologue

The Alternate Storyteller

_Blanket Disclaimer: This covers the entire story. InuYasha's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Any guest stars belong to their respective owners. The original characters belong to me. I'm not making any money from this, I just do it for the love of creativity.J_

Prologue

Greetings,

My name is Ikkitousen Kijinko, but my given name is Persephone O'Conner. I'm…well, let's just say I'm really old and leave it at that, although when you hear my story, you'll understand why. I'm a flaming redhead with silver-blue eyes and a somewhat pudgier figure than normal.

My family consists of me and my two younger siblings, but no parents, as they were killed in a car wreck several years ago. Jack, Eliza, and I all look very much related, with the same hair, eyes, tallness, and tempers. Jack is 20 and slender in build. He's also a pestilence of a brother who took it upon himself to talk smack to the guys Eliza and I dated in high school. Eliza, 23 and only 18 months younger than me before my stay in Japan, looks almost exactly like me, except she doesn't have the rounded figure I have. We're also very close-knit, which is why I finally decided to tell them of my three years of pain, joy and sorrow I lived through while I had been in Japan.

As we sit down in the library after supper on the night of my return to Canada, I think back to life I had lived. I feel tears welling up as I think of the husband and family I left behind all those years ago, wondering if I'm ready to do this. But Jack and Eliza each take one of my hands in theirs, knowing how much this hurts me and lending their support. I sniffle as the tears spilled over and smile.

I take a deep breath and begin my incredible tale…

_**A/N**_

_Hello! This is my very first fanfic! I'm excited to be sharing this with you all. I hope to keep a regular update schedule, however, I can't guarantee anything because I am currently a student and the nature of my program keeps me extremely busy. Just a warning, I absolutely despise, detest, and abhor flames. Remember, first-time author here! I don't have a problem accepting constructive criticism. In fact, I appreciate it because it makes my story better for everyone. With that said, I look forward to the future. Until next time…_

_**FYI:**_

_**Kijinko:** eccentric person._

_**Ikkitousen: **matchless warrior._


	2. Eyes Wide Shut

-1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** _See Prologue._

**Eyes Wide Shut**

"It was during my stay in Japan. I had decided to make a pilgrimage to the 'Western Lands' that were so prevalent in the InuYasha storyline. Yeah, I know. Geek Alert! Geek Alert! So, anyway, I took a couple weeks off from work and went to Kyushu and Shikoku, the two western islands that were rumoured to be the actual domain of the Western Taiyoukai. It was beautiful over there. The roaring ocean, the sighing trees, the rugged, down-to-earth people, the green mountains and hills; just… everything. I walked along the beaches, ate fresh seafood, did all the things a shameless tourist is notorious for. It was truly invigorating to be surrounded by so much history, even if the history _I _was thinking of didn't actually exist."

"I decided one evening to take a leisurely walk under the moonlight…"

_It's so beautiful! _I thought as I watched the full moon rise over the ocean. The past week had been full of sights, sounds, and tastes that had reawakened my spirit of adventure. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru watching that same moonrise crossed my mind.

_Ugh, what geeky fangirl moment!_ I berated myself. _You're really losing it!_

I snorted and continued gazing at the white orb. Sighing, I turned from the silver ocean and headed back up the beach to the forest path that had brought me there. The forest whispered to me as I trudged down the darkened road, crossing small patches of moonlight every so often. My thoughts wandered off to more pleasant things as I continued making my merry way back to the town site. I was so absorbed in my happy place that I failed to notice the change in my surroundings. Raucous singing and shouts roused me to the present, bringing the distinct lack of a town and modern conveniences into focus.

_What the hell is all that racket? _I wondered, startled. A sudden impulse told me to check my cell phone. No reception. Now I was beginning to freak out and took a closer look at my surroundings. _And _where_ am I? I should've reached the town by now! _ Cautiously, I made my way towards the noise and flickering light that filtered through the trees. When I approached the clearing, I couldn't believe my eyes.

In the small valley before me was a group of men dressed like warriors out of feudal Japan. The firelight glinted off their armour and swords. Banners of various colours waved in the soft breeze. The objects of my astonishment were drinking, singing, and gambling around an assortment of bonfires. As the wind picked up, it brought me the scents of _sake_, unwashed bodies…

_I think I'm gonna puke_, I moaned silently,

and…food!

_Food, food, food, food, blessed food! _I sang in my head as I rejoiced at the prospect of filling my rumbling stomach. Just as I made up my mind to approach them about getting something to eat, one of them dragged a woman to a throne-like chair sitting in the shadows. She was dirty, her clothes were in tatters, and she looked absolutely terrified. The leader, a huge, hairy oaf of a man, said something to her and the surrounding men laughed harshly. I wish I could've heard him, but I was too far away. The ragged woman fell to her knees, saying something and holding out her hands in a pleading gesture. The leader laughed and a couple of warriors took her under the arms and began dragging her away as she fought to free herself. She cried out in pain when one of them smacked her across the face.

"Know your place, bitch!"shouted the smacker, loud and clear.

"You killed my brothers, kidnapped my sisters and myself, and yet expect me to comply?" she shrieked back.

At least, I think that's what she said. My Japanese was, frankly, rudimentary and sporadic, and the dialect they were using was more archaic than I was used to. As the other man raised his hand to strike her for her insolence, I realized these men were either renegades or mercenaries.

Suddenly, there was a commotion on the other side of the camp. The men drew their swords, but parted and between them glided a tall form, clothed in white hakama and kimono. The kimono had some kind of red detail on the left shoulder and the bottoms of the sleeves. It wore black and grey armour over the white clothes and black boots on its feet. It had looong silver-looking hair and some sort of white fur over its right shoulder. The leader got to his feet to confront the approaching being as my brain slowed to a crawl, processing the events that unfolded before me and the details I'd just seen.

_Silver hair, white clothes, white fur over the shoulder. That's…that's Sesshoumaru! Holy shit! The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands! And these renegades are on his land, _I realized as I heard snatches of the exchange on the rising breeze.My breath caught in my throat. The next thought made my eyes widen. _I'm in Feudal Japan. _I gasped_. Holy friggin' cow, I'm in Feudal Japan!! _I felt faint, weak. I leaned against the tree I was hiding behind as my already-taxed brain processed this new bit of information. No wonder I had no reception, I couldn't find the town, and these renegades were running around. I managed to get a grip on myself and turned back to the clearing. Apparently, in my temporary absence from sanity - _if I can call this sanity_, I thought darkly - I had missed the rest of the exchange between Sesshoumaru and the leader, because the next thing I knew, the acid green whip was out and the men were fleeing in terror.

_There's that little butt-kissing toad, _as I spotted Jaken hopping towards his master. _But where's Rin? Or am I too early for that? _My head ached from my new situation._ Oh, who cares! I'm getting out of here before he smells me and makes an example of me too. _

I turned and ran back the way I had come, wondering what the _hell_ I was supposed to do now.

**FYI:**

_Only new words and names will appear._

**Hakama:** _pleated pants common in this time period_.

**Kimono: **_it means "clothing". The term is used for both women's dresses and men's shirts._

**Taiyoukai: **_roughly translated, demon lord_.


	3. On the Corner of No and Where

-1Chapter 2

_A/N: "italics"_ - Japanese

Disclaimer: _See Prologue_

On the Corner of No and Where

I ran as fast as my body would go, terrified of looking back and seeing someone, or some_thing_, in pursuit. I didn't stop until I broke out of the trees and was standing on the beach once more. I stood absolutely still for a moment that seemed to last an hour, barely breathing despite my energetic sprint of just seconds before. As I stared at the moon I felt fear, excitement, loneliness, and the beginnings of panic. I abruptly wheeled around and headed, once again, for the same route that had taken me to the campsite.

_Perhaps, _I thought hopefully, _if I go back the same way, it'll simply take me back to my own time and reality. _That belief cheered me up considerably and I picked up the pace. Passing some distinctive natural landmarks and taking the fork that was supposed to take me to town, I slowed as I reached an area of the road that felt…different. I couldn't figure out why it did. I looked up and saw the moon and stars shining brilliantly through the only significant break in the forest canopy along this particular path. They looked so sharp and bright as I stared up, and I noticed a fine haze reflecting the milky light, covering the clearing with its twinkling. It looked like a scene from one of Tolkien's epics.

_Do the stars and moon have anything to do with this?_ I wondered as I gazed wide-eyed at this new development. I knew that back in the day people believed the sky governed the events of Earth. Perhaps somehow they governed my life now, transporting me to a time and place that only existed in the realm of fantasy and legend. _Ah, but the myths and legends of my time had parts rooted in true events. _ Bringing my gaze back down to the way before me, I took a deep breath and walked through the clearing and its glittering curtain, praying my theory was right. With that done, I broke into a run, thoughts of a soft bed and warm food keeping me going at a good clip.

Several hours later, I picked myself up off the ground, chose the direction I thought led to Honshu, and began my trek.

After reaching what was supposed to be the town site and finding nothing there, I had dropped to my knees in despair and wept for my situation. I had little communication skills in Japanese, a few clothes, a bit of food, some toiletries, and a few odds and ends that I didn't know what to do with in the Sengoku Jidai. I was thankful that I had at least this much, because for some reason, my backpack had come with me. _Thank God for small blessings, _I though wearily. Now all I had to do was get myself to a village and then…

_And then what? How am I supposed to explain my appearance? The only people with my colouring in this day and age is a fox demon. _I snickered at that. _Maybe I can scare them into thinking I'm a demon and tell them I need weekly offerings of food and clothing. _My smile faded a bit at a realization. _Except, if they decide they can take me on, they'll take me prisoner or even kill me. I may look like a demon, but I sure as hell don't have the powers of one. _The remainder of my smile disappeared completely as a new thought floated through my head. _If I actually convinced these people that I _am_ a demon, chances are Sesshoumaru will hear about it and come see what the ruckus is about. Humph. He'll slay me, if not on sight, just after he gives me a good look and smell. That walking - albeit handsome - icicle won't tolerate having a higher-level demon in his territory. _As the captain of the 'Firefly' once said, we're on the corner of no and where. That's certainly how I felt now.

After those rather morbid thoughts and nearly freaking myself out by spotting my shadow out of the corner of my eye, I decided sleep was definitely in order. The sun was coming up as I made myself comfortable under some bushes. I watched in wonder as the sky faded from black to navy to shades of purple pink, gold, and finally blue as the sun came blazing over the horizon. The chattering birds was the last sound I heard before sleep finally overcame me.

About two days after my unceremonious arrival in this time, I finally arrived at a village. Rather than give in to my inclination of making all haste to the nearest food and bed, I hid for several hours in the forest that ran right up to the edge of the settlement. I debated 'borrowing' some clothes, as opposed to simply walking in and asking about food and shelter. Either way, I still looked like stranger and unless I could dye my hair and colour my face, I was stuck. I sighed and calmed myself as best I could.

_Now or never, _I thought with apprehension as I took my first hesitant steps into the village. At first, everyone was so busy working they didn't notice a stranger in their midst. However, about halfway to the village square, a couple of children saw me and raised the alarm. Some of the men ran from the other side of town and intercepted me just as I hit the square. Their faces had looks of suspicion mingled with fear. I held my hands up to show them I was unarmed.

"_Please," _I began in hesitant, affected Japanese , "_I mean no harm to you or your village. I am a stranger to these lands and only wish for a place to rest and eat before I continue my journey." _The villagers' looks changed from fear to amazement. From my appearance and manners, they clearly hadn't expected me to know their language, and I was amazed that they'd been able to understand me with my very stilted accent. I was also in my low-rise flare jeans, dark blue, v-neck baby-tee with ¾ length sleeves, and my blue, white and silver sneakers that I wore for long walks. I was hauling my large backpack as well. As we stood staring at each other, I fully realized what a sight I must surely be.

A confident, authoritative female voice interrupted my thoughts, _"How do we know that you are not some shape-shifting demon from the Continent? Perhaps you seek to take our wealth and slay us in our sleep." _I looked around in slight confusion because I didn't understand everything the voice had said and saw a middle-aged woman approaching through the parting throng. She walked with an easy grace and I noted her red hakama and white haori. The village priestess. She continued her observation, _"Perhaps you wish to take this very land from the lord who rules over it." _The villagers surrounding us began murmuring at her pronouncement. I managed to translate enough of the sentence to get the gist of what she was suggesting.

"_No!" _ I cried out, horrified, _"I do not seek to displace Sesshoumaru-sama! I merely wish to rest in a safe place for the night!" _I was dismayed. If that was what they thought of me just from my declaration of peaceful intent, then I had no idea what I was going to do to convince them of otherwise.

The villagers, however, were confused by my words. They murmured amongst themselves, wondering who this Sesshoumaru person was. I couldn't believe it! The most powerful demon in Japan ruled their land and they'd never heard of him! The miko, however, looked troubled at my outburst. Something about that expression made me uneasy for some reason. Suddenly, she spoke up to quell the agitated crowd.

"_I will question this stranger to see if her words be true or a lie," _she turned to the closest men. _"Bind her hands and bring her to my hut." _Those she had addressed worked quickly at their task, and a few minutes later I found myself seated in the relative cool of the miko's hut, with her sitting across the fire pit, a troubled and pensive look on her face as she regarded me. I studied her in turn. She had thick black hair that fell to her knees when she was standing and her wise, dark eyes seemed to see beyond the obvious. Her face was both youthful and old and she had an aura about her that spoke of spiritual power and knowledge, which I suppose was to be expected of a priestess . Her expression cleared and she waved my guards out the door.

"_Although my people have never seen an outsider before, I have, which is why I am willing to listen to your explanation," _she stated softly, to my great surprise. She continued, _"I am curious as to _how_ you arrived here, as well. We have seen no outsider ships here for many months, nor welcomed the Continental traders for over twelve."_ I was taken aback by her statement. During the time of 'InuYasha', foreign traders were actually quite common. That's why some of the episodes had guns and other Western weapons in them.

"_However," _she went on, her face darkening somewhat, _"the knowledge that Sesshoumaru-sama is the rightful ruler of this land is not commonly known among the people of the West, for some reason. We know of a demon overlord, but not his name. This information is found only among the lords, and a few religious leaders like myself, that claim to be his allies, although he does not accept the assistance of the humans as his father did. Why the lords do not share his name with their subjects, I cannot understand. In light of these circumstances, I must know who and what you are to explain the extent of your knowledge."_ I swallowed, nervous about the story I was about to share.

"_It's hard to explain," _I began hesitantly, _"but basically, I come from another existence and time period. I'm from an existence where all of the events of this era are just a myth or legend made up by an author. And the time I'm from, _" I paused and took a deep breath,_ "is roughly 450-500 years in the future."_ I looked up at the other woman with her slack jaw and wide eyes and ploughed on. _"I was out walking a few nights ago. When I was heading back to the town I was staying in, I seemed to have walked through a 'door' of some sort that brought me here. I tried to go through where I thought the 'door' was, but it obviously didn't work, which is why I am here." _I had to stop there because the poor priestess looked like she was about to pass out. I doubt that even with all her experiences with foreigners and spiritual matters, nothing had prepared her for this.

After a few moments, she managed to gather her wits and asked, _"What do you know of the past?" _I looked at the floor for a moment to remember as much as I could about the 'InuYasha' storyline and launched into the events starting from the creation of the Shikon no Tama and ending with a bit I had found on the internet about Naraku's demise. I couldn't remember what had happened after that. By the time I was done, the other woman looked absolutely gobsmacked.

"_I do not know what to say about the story of your arrival," _she said in hushed tones after a short silence, _"however, I do believe you. I believe that you are who you claim to be. While your very face speaks of other lands, and your manner of dress and difficulty with our tongue explains some of the other aspects of your story, it is your extensive knowledge of our experiences that confirms your tale" _Her voice rose to a normal level, _"Now, I will release you and provide you with the meal that you so desperately need." _As if in reply, my stomach growled loudly. She laughed and I grinned sheepishly as she untied the ropes that bound my hands.

"_Oh!" _ I exclaimed as she ladled some stew into a couple of bowls, _"I did not introduce myself! My name is Persephone." _

"_Persephone…," _she seemed to roll my name around her mouth, sounding like 'Purusepheni', then smiled gently at me as we sat down to eat. _"My name is Hoshi, Persephone-san. Welcome to the Western Lands."_

**FYI:**

_Miko: _shrine priestess.

_Hoshi:_ star.

_Shikon no Tama: _Jewel of the Four Souls.


	4. Orientation

-1

Chapter 3

_A/N: From now on, all speech is in Japanese, for obvious reasons._

_Disclaimer: See Prologue_

_A/N:_

_Thanks to Mistress of the Fluff for the positive review!_

Orientation

For the next nine weeks, Hoshi very graciously put me up in her home and not only fed me, but taught me the bare necessities of existing in her time. I learned about the most commonly-used herbs and plants for food and medicine, watching and listening carefully as she explained how they were to be prepared and stored. I ended up with a crash course in first-aid as well one day, when a villager came in with injuries sustained in the fields. I also utilized my time with her to the fullest to improve my Japanese and learn the etiquette that would ensure my social survival. In return for her endless patience and generosity, I helped her with some of her duties, like giving medical aid and tending to the gardens and fields with the rest of the village folk. I grumbled at first because I hated gardening, but after about a week, I realized every task she gave taught me a bit more about the culture and land I was dealing with. Every once-in-a-while, I was allowed to assist Hoshi with the most minor of tasks required in the upkeep of the small shrine located on the small hill at the west side of the village. Those opportunities were few and far between, however, because I wasn't a follower of their religion.

One morning I woke up with a decent-sized case of wanderlust. Hoshi sensed this because she sat down with me during the midday meal and addressed the issue that had been distracting me during our morning chores.

"I sense that you wish to explore the land on your own," she observed with uncanny insight, "I, too, feel that you should go, although, as with the night you came to our village, I do not precisely understand why."

"I don't understand it completely myself." I replied, somewhat confused. I had no idea where this restlessness had come from. I was simply compelled to take up my own journey. "I know I haven't acquired all the skills I need to live here on my own, and yet I feel the strangest need to see and do _something_. I just don't get it."

"The one skill that you lack is the ability to defend yourself should you be set upon by a bandit or demon," She looked unhappy at this thought. "I cannot teach you this myself because my skills are focused in the healing and communication aspect of the spiritual realm." She thought hard for a moment and spoke again, "Kenichi-san is the most skilled warrior of our people. I will ask him if he will teach you the ways of defence, and perhaps some attacks should you be forced to take the offensive in a battle." The prospect of actually having to fight someone for my life stemmed the odd excitement that was already coursing through my veins. Fear was beginning to war with my desire to be see this strange, and yet familiar, world. It must have shown on my face, because the next words she spoke were soothing.

"Do not fear what you do not know," she said gently, "for as long as you keep your head and apply what we have taught you to every difficult situation, you will live to see another sunrise." I took some comfort from her words, although they didn't entirely dispel the chill now gripping my heart. She stood up abruptly and gestured to the door.

"Come," she commanded, "We will go and see whether or not Kenichi-san will teach you what he knows." I got to my feet and followed her out the door as she purposefully made her way to a small hut on the outskirts of town. She stepped up to the door, called "Kenichi-san", and waited. I stood just behind her, a bit scared about what kind of drill sergeant would walk out the door. Not a moment after she called, the straw mat over the door swung aside and out stepped what appeared to be a seasoned warrior with a stern face. Wherever you could see his skin around his yukata, he had scars. Arms, legs, face, hands; everywhere. His bearing was of a man who had seen many hardships and battles in his life. His build spoke of many hard hours of training, even though Hoshi told me on the way over that it had been several years since he had seen actual battle. His salt-and-pepper hair was thick, falling to his waist, and was currently pulled back into a high ponytail. His eyes were the most unnerving part of him. They were dark, unreadable, and yet seemed to penetrate your very heart and soul. He reminded me of Amon from Witch Hunter Robin for some reason. The thought amused and terrorized me.

"Hoshi-sama! What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kenichi exclaimed, his rough, deep voice sounding his genuine pleasure at his visitor.

"I must ask a great favour of you, Kenichi-san." She gestured at me trying dismally to hide behind her slight form, "Persephone-san has need of some battle skills. Would you be willing to take her as your pupil for a while?"

Kenichi turned his attention to me. Was it my imagination, or did his face soften a bit when he realised I was the one with Hoshi? The moment was fleeting and broke completely when he turned back to Hoshi and addressed her request.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring Hothead over and ask," he said with a hint of amusement. At the beginning of my stay, some village kids thought that because I had red hair my head was on fire. The nickname stuck, much to my displeasure. "I've seen you and many of the village teaching her everything you and they know." His tone turned teasing, "So you finally realized that you don't know everything?" My jaw dropped at his reply. Since when did anyone other than InuYasha address their village priestess so brazenly?!

To my even greater astonishment, Hoshi merely smiled and replied calmly, "Yes," and added mischievously, "So? Are you going to help us or are you too old to show off and bellow instructions at a poor, helpless female?" I had to battle to contain my laughter and hope it didn't show on my face.

Kenichi merely smiled and bowed graciously. "I bow to your superior wit, as always. And of course I'll help you. When do you wish to start?"

"Tomorrow morning will be fine," Hoshi said with a smile of her own. Kenichi nodded his agreement at the arrangement and turned his attention to me once more.

"I wish to speak with Hothead about her training. Does she have a moment?" he asked Hoshi, although his eyes remained on me, as if he was sizing me up. I felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny, but agreed to meet with him. Hoshi bade me farewell and told Kenichi that I couldn't be too long because we still had chores to do before sunset. After Hoshi turned and left, Kenichi led me around to the back of his hut, where he had a veranda of sorts with a couple of cushions next to a low table. He gestured that I should make myself at home on the one cushion and sat down across from me.

"I asked to speak with you alone because I wish to know how much _you_ know about defence and weapons," he began simply. So, he was a man of few words. I would do the best I could to honour his generosity and avoid rambling on about myself. I told him about my limited instruction in Go-Ju Kai karate and Kung Fu, adding with a bit of pride my higher rank in Korean martial arts. He looked kind of amused and disturbed when I talked about the Kung Fu, but said nothing to interrupt me. I moved on to describe the limited weapons training I'd had with both the shinai and Tai Chi sword. Since the shinai was relatively new in my time, I had to give a brief explanation about Kendo as well. He took all this in without a word and seemed to ponder it for a while. After several minutes, I just blurted out, "If need be, I can scream bloody murder and run, as well." He looked up, startled at the abruptness of my words. He chuckled when he realized what I'd said.

"That would be a good skill, young one, for it could very well buy you the time needed to escape a dangerous situation." His grin grew as he continued his thought, "Perhaps you should learn the names of the people to scream that you think would scare your attackers off, too." I grinned at his comment. I could think of a certain someone already. "However," he said as he got to his feet, "you should be on your way or Hoshi-sama will most certainly put some sort of ill will over me for keeping you from your duties."

I got up, bowed as gracefully as I could, and made my way back to the other end of the village and my waiting chores.

Hoshi got me up just before dawn so I could grab something to eat and make a lunch.

"Kenichi-san is tough. He saw many battles and commanded many men back in his youth. However, he is also fair and generous, as you already know from his agreeing to train you," she explained as she doled out our breakfast. "He asks only that you work hard and learn all you can before you leave the village."

Kenichi had come by just after sunset to finalize the terms of my training. We all agreed that it would be best if I stayed an extra four weeks and was excused from my regular chores to train every day to get as much as possible from him. I was fine with it last night, but the morning had found me grumpy at the thought of another four weeks stuck in the village. Hoshi glanced at me as she caught some of my mutinous grumbling.

"Persephone!" she said sharply, "I will not send you out without a means of defence, no matter how strongly this yearning pulls at you! Be grateful that Kenichi-san is willing to take you on for such a short period of time."

I felt ashamed of my bad mood and apologized, "I'm sorry, Hoshi-sama. I know that it's very generous of Kenichi-san to take the time to impart his knowledge to me. It's also most kind of you to arrange all this for me in the first place. Please forgive me." I finished humbly, bowing low. Hoshi bowed her head in acknowledgement of my apology, then sighed.

"I fear this strange pull you feel will lead you act rashly." She came and sat down facing me, "Please, be as strong as you can and resist these urges until you have finished your training."

I took her hand between my own. "I will do my best for both you and Kenichi-san." I vowed to her. She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"That is all I ask of you," she replied. Hoshi looked at the lightening sky and got up, bringing me with her. "Now, you must be off. Kenichi-san will be expecting you." I grabbed my midday meal and dashed out the door, crying "See you later!" as I ran down the road.

I didn't stop running until I arrived at Kenichi's back door, panting and raring to go. He was waiting for me, piles of cloth and metal lying by his feet.

"Don't use up all your energy yet!" he scolded as I approached the hut. I gave him a chagrined look and a bow. He smiled faintly at my "Forgive me, Sensei," and gestured at the piles on the floor.

"The first thing you are going to do is garb yourself as is befitting a warrior-in-training." I was wearing the calf-length sleeveless peasant kimono and headscarf I had been given my first day here. "These," he pointed to the cloth pile, "will be your training clothes. You are to wear them everyday with me, and I also want you to wear them while going about your daily business with Priestess Hoshi. This will help you to become more comfortable in them in the coming days." I nodded to show my understanding. Pleased that I was so agreeable, he then pointed to the metal pile. "This will be addressed at a later date, when I feel that you have earned it."

With a smile he picked up the dark clothes and tossed them to me, advising me to dress as quickly as possible. I hurried into his hut, eager to put on some real clothes. My training uniform consisted of medium brown hakama and haori, complete with the front panel closure that InuYasha had on his haori. The hakama where open on the bottom like Hoshi's. I even had the appropriate underclothes that were supposed to be worn with the outfit. I was delighted when I saw what I was training in. After spending several minutes sweating and swearing over them and having to sheepishly ask for some directions about how the stupid things went together, I came out and presented myself for inspection. He eyed me critically and pronounced my appearance acceptable. Next, he took me to a clearing not far from his place and began my instruction.

"Now," Kenichi began, all business, "show me what you have learned about our fighting style from your land, using this wooden katana." I nervously picked up the training weapon and gave a somewhat clumsy demonstration of my battle prowess. When I was done, he looked most unhappy.

"That will not do!" he huffed, "You move as though you are a log. You must flow as a gentle, graceful stream and strike like a snake, while your blows bear your opponent down like a boulder falling from a cliff."

I knew what he meant. It was somewhat similar to the iron butterfly concept, which I had heard in dance class repeatedly. You had to dance like it was no effort, but have the stamina to see it to the end. I did what I could to not take his comment personally. In what I hoped was a calm tone, I gave my excuse for my poor performance.

"Forgive me, Sensei. I have not trained with the shinai for some time."

"Why is that? Do you think it beneath you to use such a weapon?" he asked, crossing his arms and with a scowl.

"No, Sensei. It is because I am a poor student with it and as a result, I do not enjoy practicing." I replied. Kenichi 'humphed' and looked hard at me for a moment. I forced myself to not break our staring contest.

"Show me what you can do with that flimsy sword those fools on the Continent use," he barked suddenly. I jumped to obey, only to discover there wasn't anything similar I could use.

"Sensei," I began hesitantly, "what do I use for a sword?"

He picked through the brush and pulled out a stick about the length and weight of a Chinese sword. It wasn't very good for what I was about to do, but it was the only thing available. He thrust it at me, which I took as my cue to begin. As I stood in the clearing, I closed my mind and visualized my stances. I began to move, feeling the sword as an extension of my body, my movements graceful and flowing. Thrust, parry, turn, step, twirl, crouch. I lost track of time as I performed the intricate dance, startled out of my concentration when Ken harrumphed loudly.

"It is clear that you prefer this style to everything you have learned," he said with great disdain. My anger flared up at this. I knew why the sword style had been developed, but kept my mouth shut. Why was he so hostile, anyway? Did it have to do with the fighting style being Chinese? My questions were answered by his next comment.

"It is beautiful to look at, but has no substance beyond training or fighting against someone who uses the same style." He snorted derisively, "You would be slaughtered while you tried flitting around your opponent."

I had to answer to that! "Sensei, with all due respect, the Chinese developed the style as a counteraction to your warriors' fight--"

"Enough!" he snarled, "I am well aware of what its purpose is! That is enough for today. You will return at the same time tomorrow." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked back to the hut, not looking to see if I was following him. I followed him at a distance and picked up my things. He was already in the hut, and after giving the door a fearful look, I ran back to Hoshi's.

Later that night, I relayed what had happened to Hoshi. She looked somewhat disturbed at the beginning, but her expression cleared by the end.

"Your fighting style brings back memories of his wife," she stated.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "How so?"

"Shortly after they were married, she was slain by a rogue warrior from the Continent. He caught up to the man a few days later, but the rogue had killed himself to deny Kenichi-san his revenge. He still carries some of the bitterness and anger," she explained.

"Oh," I spoke in a small voice, "So I guess further training with the Chinese sword is out of the question."

Hoshi sighed sadly and nodded. I slumped down and ate the rest of my supper, bidding Hoshi good-night shortly afterwards. As I lay in the dark, I felt sympathy for Kenichi and his anguish. As I fell asleep, I resolved to put aside my love for the sword for now and work hard at what he _could_ teach me, thereby honouring him.

When I arrived that morning, Kenichi proceeded like the events of the day before never happened. I decided if he wanted to put it behind him, I could too. I learned how to hold the katana properly and to move more smoothly with it, so he spent the day showing me the basic katas and helping me with my positions. I dragged myself home, absolutely exhausted but happy with my progress.

The ensuing days were the same as the second, with my progress advancing rapidly. I didn't know if it was the instructor I'd had back home sucked or just being here in the Feudal era inspired me, but everything came to me with more ease than I'd ever experienced. By the end of the third week, Kenichi was pleased with the results.

"You are learning quickly and correctly," he praised as we sat in the shade, taking a break between sessions, "I think tomorrow we will try the techniques with an addition."

I was puzzled by his comment as I walked home, wondering what on earth the addition could be. I shrugged it off for the time being and hurried the rest of the way, thinking of the savoury supper that awaited me.

By the time I arrived at Kenichi's hut the next morning, I was practically prancing around, I was so excited to see what he was going to teach me today.

He walked out the door, carrying the same metal pile that I'd seen by his feet the first day of training. He motioned for me to follow him to our training ground and once we got to our destination, he carefully placed his burden on the ground.

"I feel that you have earned this," he spoke as he turned to me. In his hands he held a dark grey breastplate with a black strip across the top that would cover my chest. It had shoulder straps and was similar in make to the one Ayami wore on the show. I couldn't believe it! I would be getting my own armour! Kenichi helped me put it on. It was a bit heavy, as was to be expected with a piece of metal, yet it allowed me a good range of movement. Next, he held up thick leather forearm guards. He helped me put those on as well and then pulled out the unexpected.

"I feel you should have this," he explained as he held it out for me, "It was my weapon as a youth and it seems fitting I should pass it on to another youth who would properly honour it. It is called 'Tomoshibi'."

I was overwhelmed. Not only was he giving me armour, but his childhood katana as well. It was simple, with a plain black sheath and leather-wrapped handle. I pulled the blade out and took a closer look at it. The blade was also unadorned, but clean and sharp, and the hand guard was a simply-carved design and plain silver.

"I don't know what to say, Kenichi-sama!" I managed to choke out, almost in tears.

"Say you will use these well and honour you old master," he said with a gentle smile. He clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Now, I will show you how to fight with them."

So we moved into the final stage of my training. I worked doubly hard that week to become comfortable with moving in the armour and wielding the katana. Kenichi was very happy by the end of my last day.

"I have taught you the basics for survival and now it will be up to you in how you use them," he said as I took the stuff off and packed it up and headed back to Hoshi's to celebrate.

When we got back, it was to Hoshi waiting with a celebratory meal of rice dumplings and tuna sushi, with a special dessert for afterwards. Once we finished eating the delicious food, we stayed up late into the night, swapping stories about virtually everything we could think of, trying to one-up each other. It was in the small hours of the morning by the time Kenichi had said goodnight and I was heading off to bed.

Just before I lay down, Hoshi approached me, a serious look on her face.

"When do you wish to leave?" she asked as I settled onto my mat.

"I was thinking the day after tomorrow," I replied, pulling the covers over me.

"Very well. Just remember what I told you about your visions." For the past several nights, I had been having very vivid dreams about a few specific people . She wasn't sure these were visions of events that had yet to happen and had given me some advice and warning. I smiled up at her.

"I'll remember all of your wisdom in my travels," I reassured her. She nodded and returned to her sleeping mat. We bade each other good night and she put the fire out. My last thoughts before the darkness took me was that I was finally going to be on my way.

_**FYI:**_

_Tomoshibi: _light.

_Shinai_: bamboo weapon used in Kendo.

_Tai Chi sword:_ it's the Chinese weapon used in many of the sword fights you see in Kung Fu films.

_Katana: _typical Japanese sword.

_Sensei: _teacher.


	5. The Traveller

-1

Chapter 4

_Thanks to my Reviewers:_

_Hello lover._

_A/N:_

_I apologize for any mistakes. I act as my own beta._

_Disclaimer: see Prologue._

The Traveller

After rising later than usual that morning, I began gathering the stuff I'd need for my travels. Hoshi and I spent most of the afternoon talking about my plans, or rather, she told me as much as she could about the terrain, people, and dangers beyond the Western Lands and my best course of action and I listened.

"Remember, because of your physical appearance, you will draw much unwanted attention from both human and demon alike," she warned. I knew this speech by heart because this was the third time she said it since I'd gotten out of bed. "Do not reveal who or what you know beyond the things in this village, especially about Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. Since this is your home for an indefinite amount of time, you must choose a name and profession of some sort."

Her last statement caught me by surprise. I hadn't thought about what I was going to tell people beyond being a traveller, since my only desire was to disappear into the wild blue yonder. I returned my attention to what she was saying.

"When Kenichi-san comes by this evening, we will choose your new identity for your new life."

"I don't have to give up my true self completely, do I?" I asked, afraid of the possible answer.

"No," Hoshi assured me, "this is merely to keep you safe until you either make powerful friends or you are fully capable of taking care of yourself. More than you are now." She added when she saw the slightly insulted look on my face and turned back to her work. I sighed and continued with mine.

We spent the rest of the day putting together my pack. I really, really wanted to take my backpack, however, as Hoshi pointed out to my disappointment, it was modern and therefore out of the question. I huffed about that internally because Kagome used hers, but then, she had InuYasha to protect her. Here, I was alone. For a split second, golden eyes and a blue crescent moon flashed across my vision. _No! _I told myself sternly, _that'll never happen!_ So, I learned how to properly pack and haul those pieces of cloth around. Hoshi gave me a few bits of last minute advice about the weather, travel, and money before Kenichi showed up at sunset.

Supper was a happy affair, with good food and good stories. After we had eaten our fill and cleared everything away, Kenichi and Hoshi got down to business.

"First, we must give you a name that fits you." Kenichi stated with his usual simplicity. "Nothing that speaks of high things…," he paused for a moment thoughtfully. "Nor a simple peasant name." he finished.

Hoshi looked at Kenichi with mild apprehension. I was confused for a moment. Why would that bother her? My confusion was pushed aside for the time being by Kenichi's next words.

"What do you feel is a suitable name for yourself, Persephone-san?" he asked, turning his gaze to me. I had to think hard for a few moments. While my understanding of Japanese had improved greatly over the past weeks, I still had trouble with the accent and meaning of the more formal vocabulary. Just like on the beach that night, I had a total fangirl moment.

"Kijinko."

Confusion, amusement, and then exasperation crossed my companions' faces. They looked at each other and seemed to steel themselves. Finally, Kenichi broke the silence.

"Why do you pick that particular name?" he questioned, seemingly reluctant to hear my answer. I thought about it for a second. My answer had to be plausible, especially in light of the fact that walking around with a name like that could possibly get me killed.

"Well," I began, "the second meaning fits me. I'm a strange person in this day and age, so why not? I'll just have to make sure my accent and writing is perfect." I finished my extremely short and somewhat lame explanation.

Kenichi and Hoshi took a minute to digest my little speech. There were two meanings for the word _kijin_; fierce god and eccentric person. If I walked around letting people think I had chosen the first definition, of course they were going to challenge my 'claim'. The second was something I was already considered back home, so I considered it fitting to continue that reputation here. The reason _why_ I picked it? My fangirl moment was Toukijin. Go figure. If the two people sitting with me knew half the reason why I chose that name, they'd probably dump me off the nearest cliff for having the gall to name myself after such a powerful weapon. As it was, that's what I wanted. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"I think that as long as you are careful with your speech, you shall be fine. If nothing else, your choice of name will amuse whomever you meet in your travels." Hoshi said at last. She turned to Kenichi, "Do you agree, Kenichi-san?"

Kenichi nodded his head after a moment's hesitation, "Yes, I agree." Suddenly, a stern look crossed his face, "However," he continued, "because we have agreed to this new name, you will not leave us until you have the ability to speak and write your name as well as a scholar can!" I blanched at his words. It could take me days, or even weeks, before I could possibly hope to be that good. But, it was better than ending up in a ditch somewhere…I guess. All I wanted was to get out of here. Kenichi reached for some paper and a brush. After preparing some ink, he wrote out some characters and pushed the finished product towards me.

"These are the characters of your name." he explained as I looked at the nightmare before me, "I want you to try writing your new name." I gulped and took the brush from his hand. As I made my first clumsy attempts, Kenichi and Hoshi moved on to the next item of business.

"She will have to be more than a traveller to explain her knowledge base." Hoshi was saying as I tried concentrating on my exercise. Kenichi nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Her ability to read and write will set her apart from the majority of the people she will meet, as well as her battle gear." I started at that comment. I had forgotten in the course of my training that there were practically no women warriors outside of the priestesses in the Sengoku Jidai. I had been staring at them without realizing it because they both turned to look at me when they noticed I had stopped writing.

"I would not worry too much, since your training is better than most of the riffraff you will encounter." Kenichi stated with confidence. I beamed when he said that. It was nice to hear such a compliment from a seasoned warrior. They returned to the problem at hand.

"A learned traveller should be a decent enough explanation. She can simply say she is gathering information about the different regions of the country and enjoying a journey at the same time." Hoshi spoke thoughtfully. Kenichi, however, looked a bit doubtful.

"I am unsure about that. They will want to know where she is from." he said, thinking hard, "And do not forget her appearance. She is clearly a foreigner." I was sick of the whole different look thing and said so.

"I cannot pretend to fully understand how you feel about that." She spoke gently, showing that she was doing her best to understand my comment, "Unfortunately, it is something to consider at all times." I sighed, knowing she was right but hoping it would magically change overnight anyway. Just then I was hit by a moment of inspiration.

"What about a concealing spell of some sort?" I burst out excitedly, "That way I wouldn't have to worry about my appearance drawing unwanted attention!" Hoshi and Kenichi were startled by my outburst, but considered it for a few minutes. Then Hoshi asked me an important question.

"How do you know about the powers of this era?"

"Um…," was my brilliant answer. While I had told her about the InuYasha storyline, not once had my knowledge of magic and spiritual powers come into the conversation. "The story I told you has a great deal of powers and magics in it as well." I replied at last. I inwardly sighed in relief, since I had only read about the concealing spell in fanfic, but never seen it on the show. At least, not as the one I was thinking of. As I watched Hoshi, her face darkened somewhat.

"This is something new that has to be taken into consideration." she stated firmly, "Tell me how vast your knowledge is of this subject." It took me about twenty minutes to relay absolutely every last detail I knew about the magics of their reality. When I was done, the priestess looked considerably happier than she had over the last few days.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed, "It is good to know that I can help equip you now for your journey." I looked at her quizzically, wondering what she could give me, since I had no magics of my own. She caught the look on my face and proceeded to explain.

"Because you know what sutras, charms, and spells are, I can give you a variety of seals that will help you along the way." I perked up. "I will prepare them for you and write a list of instructions for each of their uses. Despite the fact that you have no spiritual powers that I can detect, the seals can still be used if the proper incantations are spoken. You will be well-protected and well-armed against all but the most dire of threats." This was great, considering a sword wouldn't always be the tool for the job. I noticed Kenichi also looked pleased with this new development.

"I had wondered what Perse-..er…Kijinko-san was to do if she came up against a spirit of some kind and needed a sacred seal. My heart is relieved to know that she will have this added protection." Then he remembered I was supposed to be practicing my writing. "Continue with your work for a few minutes longer and I will check your progress." I dutifully went back to my homework as Kenichi sat to reflect on the conversations we had had and Hoshi went off to prepare the seals. When I had deemed myself done, I called Kenichi over to inspect my work. To my surprise, he thought it was decent.

"It is written well enough that most will simply think you are a young, inexperienced scholar. This is good, since it will deter them from challenging your 'authority' based on your reading and writing skills. However," he cautioned, "you are more likely to be challenged because you are a woman." I sighed. There was always something working against me. Hoshi reappeared at the door and proclaimed it was time for everyone to turn in for the night.

"I will need tomorrow to prepare the necessary seals and spells. The disguise will be several hours. You are to spend the day fine-tuning everything and start early the day after tomorrow, Kijinko-chan." I had to stop and think when she used my new name. This was going to take some getting used to. "You will need to make your way to a village before nightfall."

I readily agreed and began to get my stuff out for the night. Kenichi wished us a goodnight and went back to his own hut, promising to come see to my final training in the morning.

Hoshi went through her nightly routine and lay down. We said goodnight to each other and although my mind was racing with excitement, I quickly fell asleep.

The next day was spent preparing, training with Kenichi and cleaning up the final details. Hoshi showed up around midday with a paper and cloth in her hands. She handed me a stack of paper slips with sacred sutras written on them.

"These are separated into several uses," she explained as she handed me a rolled up piece of paper, "This will explain what they are and how they are activated. Ensure that you study them well so you can use them quickly in a tight situation. The proper pronunciation is also included, since you are not a disciple of our beliefs," she finished. I thanked her profusely, bowing low to show the full extent of my gratitude. When I straightened up, she handed me a small cloth bundle.

"I gave much thought to the concealing spell you suggested last night, and this is the result." I opened the package carefully, revealing a ring with what looked like pieces of cloth attached to it. I was completely baffled, and Hoshi laughed when she saw the look on my face. She took pity on me and helped me put it on. Once it was on, it looked totally familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen it before. I turned my left hand over, looking at it closely. The ring fit onto my ring finger and the cloth covered the top of my hand and completely covered my wrist up to mid forearm. During my inspection, I was startled to see my skin take on an olive colour, and upon inspection, my hair had turned black. Kenichi was surprised and complimented Hoshi on her fine work.

"Now you look as though you were born here." He said, inspecting the concealment. Hoshi handed me a reflective piece of metal and I almost dropped it when I saw myself. I had the complexion typical of the Asian people, along with shiny black hair. My cheekbones were high and my chin was narrow and slightly pointed. I looked somewhat familiar and had a flashback to the show, but it disappeared before I could pin it down. The only things that stayed the same were my eyes and a couple of tattoos I had. I would never have recognised me if I'd passed me in the street, which was the point. Duh.

"So long as you keep the cloth on, your appearance will remain this way. I also put a special detection spell on the ring, to warn you when a _youkai_ or some type of malevolent energy is drawing near." I felt tears burning at the back of my eyes. These people had shown me such generosity even though I was such a stranger to them. I thanked them many times, which they graciously accepted.

Hoshi went back to her regular chores, and Kenichi finished up his drills. We headed to Hoshi's and spent the rest of the day packing and practicing my calligraphy. After a good supper, we went to out respective beds.

Hoshi woke me up a couple of hours before dawn. I washed and dressed in what I had taken to calling my battle outfit, the training clothes, and put my armour on. I packed my stores in my 'bag' I was taking and joined my hostess of the last nine weeks at the fire for breakfast. After we finished eating, Kenichi showed up and we all went through a checklist to make sure I had everything I needed. Checklist complete, we took our final farewells. I thanked them many, many times with tears in my eyes, and Hoshi pulled me into a warm hug. I sniffled softly and thanked her again. She released me and promised she would look after my more futuristic things until I decided to return for them. I turned to Kenichi, bowing low several times and thanking him for the training and weapons.

"I know you will honour your old teacher_,_ Kijinko-san. Take care and do not be a stranger to us." he said with a smile, bowing to me in turn and continued, "I strongly suggest that should you have the time, put your face covering on to conceal your identity before entering a conflict. I feel very much it will aid you while in battle." I promised I would be careful, cover my face when needed, and do my best not to do anything really stupid. He laughed, saying he trusted me to know the difference. After my goodbyes were said, I gathered my things, placed Tomoshibi at my waist, and walked outside. Kenichi gave me two pieces of advice as we walked to the edge of the village.

"Walk with the sun at your back at sunrise and follow the shoreline until you come the small piece of land that connects us with the Eastern Lands. After that, go where your spirit pulls you." He turned to me, suddenly very grave. "Make sure you keep your wrist marking covered at _all_ times. Those markings on a human will bring you to the attention of many unpleasant people. Perhaps even the Taiyoukai himself. " One day while training, my right sleeve slid back, revealing the tattoo I had on my wrist. As a show of complete and utter fangirling and stupidity, I had gotten Sesshoumaru's facial markings and crescent moon tattooed on the underside. Ken almost had a heart attack when he'd seen it. After that day, I had to wrap a piece of cloth around my arm to keep it from showing. I certainly didn't want Sesshoumaru knowing that a filthy human, a female no less, had his markings permanently inked into her skin. I assured Kenichi I would take the utmost care. We reached the path that would eventually take me to the main island. I turned and faced the warrior and the priestess, said goodbye once again, spun around and walked down the hill.

I was on my way.

I spent the majority of the morning walking along the path Kenichi had described to me the day before, keeping an eye on my direction of travel by watching the sun's position while ensuring I didn't trip over anything in the mist that was covering the forest floor. Since it was early summer, the flowers were fragrant, the birds were singing, and I was feeling at peace with the world. Just after noon, I finally left the forest and stepped onto the shore. Because of the season, the sight of the shoreline opposite to mine was already hazy with the impending heat and humidity of the climate. I still had a ways to go until I reached the nearest village, so I consumed my meal of rice and vegetables quickly and continued on my way. Finally, after several hours of hiking through the forest and just as the sun hovered above the horizon, I reached the outskirts of my destination. I passed rice fields and the occasional worker packing up for the day as I headed towards the cluster of building running beside a clear, quiet creek. As soon as I entered the village, I headed straight for the biggest and busiest house I saw, thinking about Miroku always doing the same on their travels. I chuckled to myself as I stepped onto the porch. Sure enough, it was an inn, and luckily they had a room for me. I dropped my stuff off and went to the common room to get something to eat and gather some information. I drew more than a few strange looks as I walked to an empty spot and sat down. A young girl in serving clothes came by and asked if I wanted anything. I gave my order and settled in to listen to the surrounding conversations.

"The lords are having their yearly gathering in two days' time." an old man told his companion. "There is talk of completely ridding the land of demons and other evil creatures." I wondered at that. Were they talking about Sesshoumaru, or was there a problem with some demon tribe elsewhere? I hadn't had any problems while on my way here. I missed what they said next because the girl came back with my supper. The old men got up and left, talking low enough I couldn't hear them as they headed out the door. I focused my attention on my meal for awhile. Once I satisfied the beast in my stomach, I relaxed somewhat and made another attempt to get some news. Just my luck, some freak decided to come keep me company at that moment.

"Good evening, my lady," he greeted me with a smile I'm sure _he_ thought was warm and friendly, but made him look like a really shallow beauty contestant. I silently gagged and prayed the idiot would just fall into the earth as I gave a very cool smile in response. This had no effect on him whatsoever and the jack just stood there, still smiling like the fool he was.

"May I sit down?" he tried again. This time I shook my head and refused to look at him. Next thing I knew, he was seating himself and started asking all sorts of questions. Where was I from? Where was I going? Who was I and what did I do for a living? I finally got fed up with his nosiness.

"Look," I interrupted, "it's really none of your business about my life! I did not give you permission to even sit with me, so why should I answer?!" I finished, my voice raised enough to attract the attention of the innkeeper and pretty much everyone else in the room. The man in charge scurried over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Is something the matter, miss?" he asked concernedly, glancing between me and my unwelcome guest.

"No, my good sir." The moron replied, scowling at me, "I was just leaving." And he stalked across the room and out the door. I took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly at the poor innkeeper. "No problem. However, I think I will pay for my meal and retire for the night." I put out some money on the table and went to my room, still fuming over the audacity of that guy. Just because I was a woman travelling alone didn't mean I…what? I needed protection? Was naïve and stupid? Just thinking about it made my brain hurt and race all at once, so I made up my bed and lay down. After another hour of tossing and turning, I fell into a restless sleep, dreaming once again of people I'd never met and places I'd never seen, with an unknown man always at my side.

After another two days of travel, I came to the narrow bridge of land that connected Kyushu with Honshu. I made my way across and stopped for a late afternoon snack. After resting for a while, I picked my butt up and continued on. Late in the afternoon, I came upon a road seemed to run along the shore as far as the eye could see. I kept on it, stopping only when the sun had gone down completely. I left it to find a place a bit further into the woods to sleep for the night. Since I was exhausted from the hike, I slept like a log and woke up with the sun. I kept this up for over a week, stopping once or twice in a small village for the night and to replenish my supplies. All along the way, the mountains always gave me something to admire. I normally hated the mountains, and got claustrophobic from being in them too long, but the ocean on the other side of me seemed to take the edge off. I also noticed that the weather was getting progressively hotter as I journeyed on. I was removing my haori only a couple of hours after the sun rose and adding the humidity to the heat made it almost unbearable. I ended up passing few people on the road as the days passed, which I thought surprising, considering the ocean was where the majority of the population seemed to settle. At the same time, I didn't have a problem with it because I was getting the impression it was somewhat scandalous for me to be seen with only my inner kimono and hakama on when I did encounter someone. Honestly, what a pain in the ass to be a woman in this country. During this time, I decided the only person who would really understand my situation was Kagome.

Thinking of Kagome gave me a destination, and I steadily made my way north, hoping someone would know how to get to Musashi's Domain, since I had only a vague idea of where it lay. I only hoped she would be able to help me in some capacity.

Finally, after two weeks of travelling, I made it to Nagoya. I found a small, inexpensive inn and firmly planted myself there for three days, enjoying the comfort of a warm bath and comfortable blankets. During the day, I walked around the markets located not far away, admiring the fine, and not so fine, wares. I almost stopped and bought a gorgeous pink, flowered kimono, but knew my money had to last me indefinitely, so I reluctantly passed it by. There were also some wonderful katanas I came across, but I had a fine one wrapped up in my room, so I left those behind a little easier than the clothes.

My last night in Nagoya brought a realization that I hadn't considered since my first night in Feudal Japan. I had no idea what the year was. When I had seen Sesshoumaru, he was wearing what every fan of InuYasha knew him for, but I hadn't seen Rin around, although that actually didn't help me. He often left Rin behind, but Jaken had been with him that night as well. So, was the time before or after he revived her? I thought about asking some people for the date, but most probably wouldn't know unless they were noblemen. I thought about it for a while, then decided to ask the innkeeper's wife about the events of the past few years. Something like the defeat of a demon like Naraku or the arrival of the Wolf Demon Tribe would surely be known here. She came in after supper to see if I needed something. I assured her I was fine, but asked her what big events had happened that were worth noting.

"Well, " she began, "several years ago, there was a great battle that involved the Shikon no Tama, some great evil demon, and the hanyou, Lord InuYasha." My heart leapt at her words. So, Naraku was defeated and the Jewel put back together.

"Do you know exactly how many years ago that was?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, I do not." she answered apologetically, "However, "she continued and I looked up hopefully, "my husband would know. We had several men come through, telling an amazing story of battle and magic." I answered as calmly as possible that I would very much like to talk to him about it. She scurried off to find him. The innkeeper announced himself several minutes later and I let him in and asked him about the Final Battle.

"Aye, I remember that year," he nodded, "Several men came through, claiming that they had seen the sons of the InuTaisho battling that cursed demon, Naraku. They said the magic and battle was something out of legend."

"How long ago was this?" I asked, trembling inside for some reason.

"T'was nearly seven years ago." he replied, satisfied that he was of some help. I thanked him and saw him out of the room. I returned to my previous spot on the floor to ponder my new knowledge.

So, it had been seven years since the defeat of Naraku, eh? That would explain the lack of serious demonic activity I had seen on my travel through Honshu thus far. I kept thinking I was missing something about that first night in this era, some detail that would have told me when I was. After several moments of racking my brain, I realized that even though Sesshoumaru had only used his right arm to take care of the humans, I had seen an _almost complete left arm poking out of his sleeve!_ Yet, he had two swords strapped to side. _What the frick is going on?!_ I wondered. Did he find another sword to replace Toukijin? I thought he had been content with the reforging job Toutousai had done with Tenseiga. _Hmm, something interesting to pursue. However, right now I just want to find Kagome and friends. If and when the time is right, I'll ask about Sesshoumaru's new sword._ With those thoughts rolling around in my head, I went to bed and didn't stir until the next morning.

Five days after I left Nagoya, I caught sight of Mount Fuji, the most famous tourist attraction in Japan. I sat down with lunch and did some gawking, admiring the pristine nature surrounding me and wishing I had someone here to talk to. A wave of homesickness washed over me as I thought of my siblings and friends who would've loved to have seen this. I lingered in the little flower field a while longer and continued on my way. The weather was absolutely oppressive today and I learned to appreciate what a slab of steak felt like on the grill. I stopped several times to find a creek so I could refill my water bottle, each time a sense of foreboding growing stronger. I began to pay closer attention to the forest surrounding me, noticing as I advanced that the birds and small animals that I usually heard were silent by the time I had crossed the Izu peninsula. As a precaution, I wrapped my face up with my mask. Just as my ring began tingling, a shriek of terror pierced the silence, making my hair stand on end when the bellow of an enormous beast followed. A sense of urgency came over me, driving me through the woods towards the sounds of struggle. I broke out of the forest into the grassy clearing and froze in sheer terror at the sight that met me.

A young woman was being held around the throat by a huge ogre. She was gasping for breath, kicking for all she was worth. The ogre was mocking her efforts, easing his grip only when his victim's face began turning purple. She throttled his hand with her knee, startling the thing enough to get some lung power.

"HELP ME, SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!" she shrieked. _Why is she screaming for Sess-_Then realization barrelled through me. _Rin! It's Rin_! I looked around frantically, trying to see if Jaken was anywhere to be found. After looking around for what seemed like forever, I spotted the toad's small body towards the other end of the clearing. He was unconscious, his staff lying a few feet away. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen and poor Rin was turning purple again. I gulped, terrified about what I was planning. As quickly as I could, I put on my armour, strapped Tomoshibi to my back and drew it. I took a calming breath and charged at the offending beast. When I reached its back, I aimed for the knees, slicing through the thick, smelly hide and crippled the one leg. The oni roared in pain and anger, dropping Rin and wheeling around to see what thing had dared to attack it.

"RUN!" I cried to her, keeping my attention on the filthy animal before me. She barrelled to where Jaken was sprawled, trying desperately to wake him up. The oni was swinging at me now, furious at losing his prey and being injured. I ducked and dodged, getting a slash in every now and again. The oni was almost mindless with rage by then, grasping wildly at me and almost getting me a couple of times. Finally, I'd had enough and went in for the kill, no longer caring about any injuries I could end up with. I swiped at its left arm, taking it off and aimed for its other leg to at least get in on the ground. I had just cut off the one leg when I was hurled back to the edge of the clearing, hitting the ground hard. I gasped for breath, feeling like every bone in my body was broken and trying desperately to get up before the beast got to where I was laying. My breath burned in my lungs and my body ached from the blow. I rose to my feet, hefted my sword and charged again, aiming to take off its head this time. It lunged for me and I jumped, using its knee to propel myself up and land on its back. Before the oni could recover, I raised Tomoshibi over my head and dealt the killing blow, slicing the head in half. The oni twitched a couple of times and fell over. Certain it was finished, I jumped off and headed for Rin and Jaken. Jaken was stirring, moaning about the pain in his head. Rin looked up at my approach, fear and gratitude warring on her face. Her eyes darted towards something behind me, and with a joyful cry, ran past me to the figure standing at the oni's body. I turned and froze.

It was Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West.

_**FYI:**_

**Toukijin: **fighting fierce god.

**Taiyoukai:** demon lord.

**Youkai: **demon.

**Hanyou: **half-demon.

**Kijinko:** it means both eccentric person and fierce god.

**Oni: **Ogre.


	6. Encounter

-1Chapter 5

Thanks

_Chrissy-cross: Glad you enjoyed it! Here's another one for ya!_

_Littlerin: Thanks for the review!_

_Hello lover: LOL. I know, which is why I do it._

_Rehab41: Thank-you!_

_Disclaimer: see Prologue_.

**Encounter**

I was paralysed, breathless. Reality as I knew it came to a halt. My brain was screaming at me to breathe, move, make a smart-ass remark; to do anything but stand there, staring at the perfect specimen of man that was standing next to the slain oni, looking down impassively.

"What are you staring at, filthy human?!"

I was startled. The universe kicking into motion again. I looked for the source of some shrieking and found it, that rotten green toad waving his stupid Staff of Two Heads around, ready to fry me to a crisp any second. Sesshoumaru was standing a ways back, seemingly listening to Rin with his usual impassive look, but apparently aware of what was going on with us, because as I dropped into a defensive stance, about to fight or flee for my life, his deep, even voice sounded across the clearing;

"We are going," he stated and turned, stopping Jaken short.

"But, my lord…!" Jaken protested, "He could have been the one to lure Rin away!"

"But that's not true, Jaken-sama!" Rin piped up, "He saved me from the nasty oni!"

" '_He'?! They think I'm a man?! Oh, this is too good to pass up! Thank-you, Kenichi-sensei!_

Jaken made a sound of disbelief. "As if a mere human male could take down an oni of this size, you stupid child!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the enormous corpse, "Only a demon as powerful as that half-breed InuYasha could take it down, and only with the Testsusaiga at that!" Then he gasped and began babbling that he wasn't insulting his lord, yada, yada, yada. A fit of giggles began overtaking me, and I started shaking with suppressed laughter, feeling my face turn red and my injured ribs protest. Jaken turned back to me and noticed my 'condition'. He started squawking again.

"What are you laughing at, you pathetic human child…you, you…," he lost steam as I began chuckling, then pointed that damn staff at me again. I couldn't help myself and completely lost it, laughing my fool head off. I had tears running down my face and my stomach and sides ached, even though the toad was fit to be tied and about to take me out. Snickering, I took my defensive stance once again and wondered what Sesshoumaru was going to do to him later. I didn't dare glance away to gauge the demon lord's reaction. However, I'd had enough of Jaken's insults and general stupidity, and so went to my next course of action; mockery.

"Yes, that's right, Jaken-_sama_, " I sneered, deepening my voice to about male level, "Only a filthy half-demon could defeat such a beast. No mere male- half-demon or human could have handled a dangerous task. It was fortunate that you were here, even if you _were_ unconscious" My opponent's face turned a darker shade of green and his eyes blazed. I began circling, a hunter eyeing its prey, while holding my poor midriff, the only outward indication of my pain.

"How dare you speak to this Jaken in such a manner! I will teach you how to respect your superiors!" He planted the staff's end in the soft turf and prepared to fire, literally.

_Oh shit! _

I scrambled for a quick solution, but all I could think of was revealing myself. I was exhausted, I was in pain, and the fact that Sesshoumaru was only about 100 feet away from me totally put a fog over my already-wiped mental processes. I wasn't happy with my conclusion, but it was the only way to actually live to see the next few minutes. Keeping the sneer in my voice, I pulled off my face wraps as fast as possible.

"Yes, you're right, Jaken-_sama_. That's why a pathetic human _female_ easily took care of the task." I mocked as I yanked the last of the cloths free and my hair fell around my shoulders. His jaw dropped and he sputtered incoherently.

"I-impossible!" he screeched when he finally found his voice again, "You're too weak to even scratch him with that worthless piece of metal strapped to your back, let alone destroy him!"

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered and rolled my eyes, "That's why I rescued Rin while you took a nap." He sputtered again. We probably would've kept going until who knows when, but Sesshoumaru's words cut like his whip.

"Enough of this foolishness, Jaken. Had you used your nose, you would have realized the human was female. She is not worth the energy you waste on her."

_I have so been DENIED! You miserable bastard! What did I ever see in you in the first place?! _ Pause. _Whoa! Since when do I care about what he thinks about me? He doesn't even know me!!_

"And where were you while I fought the oni, you son of a bitch?!" I muttered in English anyways. They all looked at me funny when the words came out of my mouth, even Sesshoumaru. That surprised me. Since when did the walking block of ice show any expression like that? "What?" I continued, not realizing my words were now in Japanese, "You gotta complaint? Take a number!" I stopped abruptly, realizing they could understand the last part. I realized I was now in the habit of speaking another language. Damn. The look on both Jaken and his lord's face was enough to make my blood run cold.

_I have somehow officially earned the wrath of the most powerful demon in Japan and his fire-spewing lackey. Open mouth, insert foot, Staff of Two Heads, and Unknown Sword That Probably Could Kick My Sorry Ass Back to My Time! _In what I though was my final act of desperation, I went on the defensive and prepared to fight a losing battle.

"This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate such insolence from a filthy human." he coldly addressed me for the first time. I decided to go boldly where no Fluffy fan had gone before.

"I think I have the right to, considering it was me who rescued Rin and slew the oni in the first place." I boldly stated with more courage than I felt. Good thing my hakama were so baggy; they hid my shaking knees.

Jaken looked ready to retort this, but nothing came out as he considered my words. He looked helplessly up at his master, unable to refute my claim and wondering what Sesshoumaru was going to do. His master's expression cleared as he also digested my words, and giving no hint of his thoughts, turned and walked back to wherever he'd come from.

"We are leaving." Rin and Jaken dashed after him, Rin looking over her shoulder at me just as she vanished into the forest. Feeling like my body was burning with the righteous fire of God, I returned to my previous course to tend to my physical and emotional wounds.

After several hours of slow-going, I came to a small fishing village just as the sun kissed the horizon. I limped up to the biggest, best-looking hut and asked for the head of the household. The poor guy looked scared as he peeked around the shoji to see who was calling. Seeing it was only a battered and bruised traveller, he stepped into the doorway and asked what my business was. I told him and next thing I knew, his head servant, an elderly woman with iron gray hair and a kind disposition, was ushering me to a room and clucking over me like a hen.

"What a mess you are!" she exclaimed when she saw the extent of my injuries. I had developed the most interesting bruises during the day; big splotches of blue, red, and purple. "What on earth did you do?"

"I got into a fight with something bigger than me." I replied wearily, hoping she wouldn't go any further with her questions. She wrapped me up in bandages, fed me some rice soup, and put me to bed. The night was long and painful, as I couldn't lie properly in any position because of all the bruising, so morning was something of a welcome relief.

After making the courteous gesture of trying to pay as thanks and leave, the head servant, Sakura, had a fit and told her master that it would be in very bad form to put out a guest in such horrendous condition. Ikei, the master, agreed and insisted I stay until I was well enough to travel. I was grateful for the room and food and said so.

"It is not an inconvenience," Ikei waved off my gratitude. "I ask only that you tell me of your travels. You look as though you have had quite the adventure." I agreed to share, but after I had had a good night's sleep.

After a decent night of sleep and a day of easy activity, I joined Ikei and his family of three grown sons at the evening meal. I enjoyed the baked fish and rice, which was topped off with some deliciously sweet rice dumplings. All the while, the sons fired off questions about what I had been up to on my travels. I told them as much as possible without actually saying anything about my origins, fielding their shrewdness with a conversational grace I rarely displayed. Later on, Ikei and I moved to his study to have a more serious discussion.

"Please forgive my forwardness." he began, "I wish to know who it was you encountered the day you came to my door." I hesitated and looked down at my knees to collect my thoughts. 'Who,' he asked. I needed to clarify one thing before I answered.

"During or after the fight?"

He looked startled for a moment, then answered, "Both." How much would I have to tell him? I raised my head and looked him straight in the eye.

"I fought an oni…and the person I encountered afterwards was Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the West."

Ikei turned white and swallowed. So, he knew of Fluffy, did he? I was curious to hear just how much he knew, but wisely held my tongue. The silence was broken when he cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"The name of the Demon Lord is not spoken loudly nor freely in this land." he murmured while glancing fearfully around.

"Why? Now what has he done?" I asked with a sigh. Ikei looked at me like I'd just grown two heads.

"You are a friend of the Western Lord?"

"No! However, I know enough about him to make a somewhat accurate judgement call about his temperament and actions." A rather big lie, considering the events after the battle showed a somewhat emotionally uncontrolled dog demon.

_Kinda like his brother, now that I think about it. _I blinked. _Oooh. Better not let him ever hear _that_! Seven kinds of death for sure. Maybe even a Darth Maul moment. _I turned my attention back to my companion. Ikei glanced around once more and began explaining.

"Last spring, an old priestess was said to have visited the Western Lord. Rumours spoke of her having visions about the future after he refused her a private audience. About his mate, his children…" his voice dropped to a whisper, " and his death. No one knows exactly what was said because he was said to have flown into such a rage that he slaughtered anyone who had heard the prophesies."

I was stunned. Since when did he lose his temper and needlessly slaughter people like that? Well, other than a couple of instances earlier in his life. And why did he lose his temper in the first place? He could have simply told her she was a fake and turn his back on the old crone. God knows he did it enough times to his own brother!

"But there is more." Ikei continued, "It is believed that as the Demon Lord slew the old woman, she put a curse on him, said to last for the rest of his long life."

"What kind of curse?" I broke in, "Did anyone ever find that out?"

Ikei shook his head, "No, no one has been able to figure that out. Although, many believe, including myself, that this curse is what has made him feared by so many since then."

I sat in silence, pondering this fantastic story. Well, that would explain why he showed more emotion than I was used to seeing. The curse must've been a doozy to loosen his control over his emotions like that. I was curious about the old woman as well. What exactly had she seen and said to have set him off like that? He didn't put such stock in things like visions and prophesies. At least, he never did in the show and what I'd been able to read in the manga. Something Ikei had just said bothered me and I had to know.

"What do you mean 'feared by so many since then?'"

"Again, these are just rumours. He is said to have slain many who have merely _looked _at him the wrong way. Those who were lucky enough to escape his wrath said the unfortunate ones had done nothing but perhaps glanced at him fearfully or shied away. We are aware that he is a powerful demon, since his brother InuYasha-sama is the overseer of Musashi's Domain." I perked up at the mention of Musashi's and InuYasha. Ikei noticed my reaction.

"You know of InuYasha-sama?" he queried.

I nodded, "He is my destination. How far is he from here?"

Ikei thought for a moment. "It is about four days travel to the border of Musashi's Domain and roughly another two to three days to Lord InuYasha himself."

_Another week, eh? Well, considering how long I've been on the road already, I should be okay. Then all I have to do is convince the stubborn mutt that I'm not evil and maybe I can talk to Kagome and Kaede, if she's still alive._ I sighed and bowed my head slightly. _I just know I'm going to end up with more bruises and broken bones from the Super Smash Fluffy Brothers before this is all over. _I snorted mentally, _Maybe I should brush up on my Sheik Super Smash Attacks. Bitch-slap them around with my Palms of Fury. _I grinned evilly in my mind._ Tremble in fear, you bastards! _

Doing my best to quell my giggles, I bowed to my host. "Thank-you for all your information, Ikei-san. I think I will retire for the night." Ikei bowed as well and wished me a good sleep. I padded down the hall back to my room and rolled out the sleeping mat. As I curled up under the blanket, I couldn't help but be somewhat excited about meeting the legendary InuYasha. I always thought he was one of the coolest characters in the series, with his gruff kindness and protectiveness of his friends, even of his brother sometimes. Although that was very, very rare.

_Instead of a Super Smash Attack, maybe I should just wave a magic wand around and say "Flufficus Explodicus". Heh, that would work, too. _ With thoughts of exploding dog demons and tufts of white fur floating around in my head, I fell asleep with a smile.

Several more days lazed by before Sakura pronounced me fit to travel. The final night of my stay found me having a quiet meal with my kind host, discussing the best routes for travel. I retired early, wanting to get an early start in the morning.

I rose shortly before dawn and ambled around quietly, getting ready for the last leg of my journey. I met with Ikei for a quick breakfast and just , I thanked my host and said good-bye as the sun rose. I hoped that I would be able to visit them again, for they were some of the kindest people I'd met on my travels thus far.

It was just after noon when I stopped for a modest lunch of dried fish and fruit. A few hours later, some ugly-looking clouds rolled in, bringing with it gusts of winds and the sound of thunder.

_Lovely, _I thought with dismay. I hated thunderstorms, and now I was about to get caught in one in the middle of nowhere. Looking around frantically, I found some sturdy branches. Using my outer kimono, I set up a makeshift shelter to ride out the worst of the storm. I think it was almost two hours later before I emerged, drenched and absolutely pissed off. Thankfully, the sun was still well above the horizon, so I kind of hung my kimono off my cloth backpack and let the sun do its job.

It took three tries that night to find someone who was willing to put me up for the night, and when I finally had a place to sleep, it was given with the utmost reluctance. I was also put out because of the soaking I'd ended up getting, so I had little patience with the lack of hospitality. When dawn came, I was more than happy to leave the hut and its grouchy occupants behind.

I finally reached the border of InuYasha's territory several days later. I could feel the difference in the air as I moved deeper into his lands. It felt…purer than outside the border, and I wondered if it had anything to do with Kagome. I felt little fear that night as I lay under the stars, the small fire crackling cheerfully next to me.

_Only two more days and I'll reach InuYasha. And then what?_ The villagers I had talked to earlier on told me some rather shady characters were also asking around about the legendary half-demon. _That'll put his guard up against anyone who approaches him. _I cursed the trouble makers, _Damn those idiots!_ _As if it isn't hard enough to approach him in the first place! _After spending a few more minutes fuming, I finally got comfortable and went to sleep.

I tore through the forest as fast as my puny human legs could take me. I didn't dare glance behind me for fear of tripping over a root and falling on my face. I forced my legs to keep working, praying that a solution would present itself and save me from certain death. A roar suddenly split the eerily silent forest, making me run even faster. It had sounded right behind me.

_Please God, help me! _I prayed, hoping a miracle would pop up out of the ground in front of me. Every part of my body ached and my lungs burned. I had to stop at the river or I would collapse. I was doubled-over, gasping for air and preparing to die, as I couldn't possibly defeat the massive demon barrelling towards me. I drew Tomoshibi and planted myself firmly where I stood, ready for my last battle.

The demon, a gigantic boar, broke out of the thick woods and stopped to see where I was. Once it spotted me, it headed straight for me, bellowing all the way. There was no where for me to go. The demon was before me and the river, behind. 500 feet…300...100. Coarse brown hair and tusk filled my vision and I futilely raised my sword in defiance. As it reached for me with its tusks, I heard someone hollering at me to get out of the way. Next thing I knew, I was on the other side of the river watching a blur of silver and red taking the boar on.

_Kaze no Kizu! _rang out…

and the demon was gone in a flash. I blinked, for some reason thinking how anti-climactic the whole thing was. My saviour cleared the river in one leap and landed beside me. He sheathed his sword and turned his gaze to me as I sat on the ground gaping like an idiot.

"What the fuck was that all about and what the fuck do you want with me?" he demanded, flexing his claws menacingly.

Well, I finally came face-to-face with the legendary half-demon and lord of Musashi's Domain, InuYasha.

And promptly blacked out.

**FYI:**

**Ikei: **respect.

**Sakura:** cherry blossom.

**Kaze no Kizu: **Wind Scar.


	7. Close Enounter of the Cursed Kind

-1Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_

_Hey, everyone! I would like to let you all know that I'm currently in Japan, so updates may be fewer that usual. That said, thanks for reading!_

_Thanks to:_

_Aria-Chan: That's really cool!_

_Disclaimer: Please see the Prologue._

Close Encounter of the Cursed Kind

The first sense that returned was sound. I could hear the wind as it passed through the trees. Voices murmuring. Footsteps padding softly on the floor. A shoji screen scraping in its tracks as it opened and the rustle of cloth following it. I became aware of a presence next to me and stirred, trying to open my eyes to see who my visitor was. I heard the rustle of cloth again and the shoji scraping as it moved. A voice murmured something and got a response. Rustling again, footsteps approaching, shoji moving. This time I managed to open my eyes, my body groaning as I tried to move my aching limbs.

I looked at my surroundings with blurry eyes. All I could really make out was the faint outlines of the screens against the bright sunlight and the dark wood of the ceiling. As I moved my head to the right, a gruff voice asked,

"What do you want with me?"

I tried to focus on the speaker, seeing only a red blob with a silver blob on top. It had gold pinpricks between the two. InuYasha. I squinted, trying to clear my fuzzy vision. Why was everything so hard to see?! I put the problem aside to answer his demand.

"Ka..go..me," I managed to rasp out. I felt the atmosphere of the room change suddenly and the tension in the room thickened.

"What the fuck do you want with Kagome?!" InuYasha demanded.

"Help…me," I rasped out, pleadingly this time, "Please."

"'Fraid you're outta luck, stranger," he replied, bitterness underlining his words, "Kagome ain't here."

My heart sank. From his hard words, I figured he meant she wasn't here, in this era. Something must have happened when the jewel was completed and locked Kagome out of the well in her time. Fan-'f'ing-tastic. Well, my one hope was shot to hell and now I was stuck with the surly half-demon. I felt the stirrings of sympathy, though. I had a hard enough time being away from my family and friends, but to be separated from your heart's mate? I couldn't imagine. I felt myself nodding off and finally gave in to sleep's gentle beckoning, feeling sorrow for the lonely man beside me.

I woke up, shaking from a particularly vivid dream. I could still hear the screams of people and feel the pain coursing through my body. Just before I woke up, I remember being held in the arms of my faceless, colourless guardian. I relished in the feeling his arms gave me before taking in my surroundings again.

It was dark this time, and I was alone. As I moved, the pain didn't show up anymore. I must have been unconscious for several days. There was a fire crackling in the fire pit, casting flickering shadows on the screens. I could hear very faint voices somewhere in the home. As I struggled to focus on them, one rose in volume, clearly angry.

"I don't fucking care! She's been asking for Kagome! _Everyone_ knows what happened after the Jewel was completed, so why is she asking for her now?!" A murmured voice responded but got cut off.

"NO! I don't fucking care what her story is! She smells strange, looks stranger, and she's got that fucking bastard's markings on her wrist. She's related to him somehow and there's no fucking way I'm gonna let her wander around if she's one of his allies!!"

_Oh shit! _I looked at my hands. They were bare! Not only was my tattoo visible, but the concealment spell was off! Now he knew I was _gaijin _and thought I was Sesshoumaru's ally.

"In fact," InuYasha continued, now bellowing, "I think I'll go fucking get her and use my claws on her until she spills whatever fucking guts she's got left!"

Shouts rose up and the sounds of a struggle reached me. I looked around the room in a panic, then sighed in relief. My clothes and armour were on the left side of my bed, clean and repaired. Tomoshibi lay on top, seemingly composed and awaiting my orders, and my hand wrapping was with it as well. My small bag of belongings was thankfully intact. I wandered around as quietly as my tired, stiff body would let me and got dressed. Making sure the armour and spell were in place, I snuck outside onto the veranda. I searched for something to climb down, since I was one level above the ground, and out of the corner of my eye, found some old bedding lying in one corner of my room. I made quick work of my make-shift rope and secured it to the railing, scurrying to get over the edge as quietly as possible. I made it to the ground, checked for signs of possible interference, and made good on my escape.

I jogged through the forest with no idea about the direction. All I wanted was to put as much distance as possible between me and that bloody moron. The sky lightened to navy, then dark blue, as I stood atop a hill, looking for a specific destination. Fiery colours erupted from the horizon and spread as the sun peeked over the edge. As I watched the brilliant display, I finally decided to head north. The mountains looked intimidating. However, I doubted InuYasha would pursue me that far. I was surprised he hadn't hunted me down already, but counted my blessings all the same. Heaving a sigh, I trudged down the hill and looked to the massive peaks of stone as my friends.

I spent the next several weeks labouring through the rough, steep valleys, steadily making my way north. Several times I had to deal with wild animals and lesser demons, which was unsurprising since this was, for all intents and purposes, uninhabited land. The pickings were slim, as I found out the first few days I was wandering through the bleak highlands, which would account for the attacks.

I originally planned on crossing the ranges to get to the west coast, but was thwarted by the unpredictable weather that high up in the passes. With fall approaching, I had to get _somewhere _to wait out the winter, but it wasn't looking good. It had been several days since I left the last village. I had taken to sleeping in caves or under overhangs and was now eating roots and the few berries I could find. I finally gave up and descended into the river valley a few days later, following the rushing water north once again. I had no idea where the hell I was in relation to Musashi's Domain or anything else, but ploughed on in the hopes of finding some answers.

Two days later, I reached a fairly large town sitting right next to the river. Relieved to be in civilization once again, I hunted out the nearest inn and promptly collapsed onto the sleeping mat. I didn't wake up until the next morning, feeling better than I had in a long time. I took the first real bath I'd had in weeks and dressed in the first clean clothes I'd seen in months. At breakfast I stuffed my greedy gut and then headed out to amble around and enjoy the greenery.

I spent an enjoyable couple of hours just wandering around and returned to the inn, intent on finding my geographical position.

_What I wouldn't give for a GPS right about now, _I thought as I searched for the innkeeper. _Hell, a compass would be great!_

I found the headman in the gardens, checking on the help as they prepared everything for the coming of winter. On seeing my approach, he greeted me and we exchanged pleasantries. I questioned him about the area and the town's position.

"We are roughly six days' travel from Sendai," my host explained, "There is a second river that comes from the west on the other side of the town."

Six days from Sendai. The only place I could think of that was in the mountains and that close to Sendai was Morioka. Well, at least I had an idea of my location. And the western river confirmed it. The only other town this far north with two major rivers was Hirosaki, which was close enough to the Sea of Japan that I would've known right away. The second river was a great find, since all I had to do was follow it through the mountains to get to the western coast.

With a plan forming in my mind, I thanked the innkeeper and went back to my room to wait for supper. I knelt on the floor and though hard.

_Hmm. Since that problem's solved, I should stock up on supplies and prepare to leave within the next couple of days, _ I mulled over my new information. _ I've lost InuYasha, otherwise he'd have been using me for target practice by now. _InuYasha brought to mind the reason I had gone to see him in the first place. Despair flowed through me.

_What am I supposed to do now? _I thought bleakly, _With Kagome gone, I lost my only chance of actually getting some sort of answer. _I sighed. _Guess I'll wander around and hope I stumble on something. _A new thought popped up and I mentally smacked my forehead, _ I bet I could've talked to Miroku and I forgot to try approaching Kaede! _I shook my head at my own stupidity.

Looking at the screen, I noticed the sun had sunk lower, casting shadows on the floor, meaning it was almost time for dinner. I stood up and stretched, drooling from the smells wafting through the inn. I headed eagerly for the common room to stuff my greedy gut once more.

After the sumptuous meal of hot, grilled fish with warm rice and crunchy vegetables, I sat and listened to the conversation around me. Because of Morioka's position, it was a hub of sorts for news from the rest of the lands, giving me a wealth of information ranging from politics to travel to religion. The wars were still on, but becoming less frequent, the weather was looking to be fierce for the coming winter (_Hooray! Just what I need._), and some monks were on the move, hoping to make the South before the passes were closed. A group of men in particular caught my attention. They had come up from around Edo and were talking about a battle that had apparently taken place shortly after my escape.

"Indeed," an older man with an eye patch told his audience, "There was a great battle between the lord of the realm and his brother. The land for several miles around the center of the battle was scored from their magical weapons."

My heart leapt. Sesshoumaru must've found InuYasha when his brother was searching for me. _Wish_ I _could've_ _seen_ _the_ _battle_! I focused on the group once more.

"How do you know all this?" asked a young man bearing a rather large katana and armour that had seen better days.

"We were camped out on a hill the night it happened. The view was clear because of the full moon," answered one of the storyteller's companions, a hard-looking guy with a short beard and thick ponytail, "The strangest thing though," he continued, "was the demon lord himself. He had hair as black as a moonless night, yet I know he was Lord InuYasha's brother." The young man made a sound of disbelief.

"How is it possible they did not see you when the damage path was so wide? And how could you see those details when you were so far away?" he challenged.

"We do not ask the gods why they protected us," the old man answered sternly, "we simply accept their decisions and be grateful. As for the details, I saw them as sure as you stand here now." The younger man didn't look convinced and retired for the night, disgruntled. The rest of the group left shortly afterwards, leaving me to ponder what I'd just heard.

_What's going on? I know this place is weird to begin with, but Sesshoumaru with _black hair_? He doesn't have a human night! And it wasn't the New Moon because InuYasha was still demonic. _I was completely flabbergasted and puzzled. I kept drawing a blank, until the conversation all those weeks ago…

_The curse. That's the only thing that would explain it. What kind of curse, though? When I last saw him, he looked like he always does, but those guys saw him with dark hair. Well, they thought they did, but only Sesshoumaru could battle with InuYasha like that. _I was drawn from my thoughts when a serving wench came to ask me if I needed anything else. I realized how late it was and sent her off, planning for my departure as I got ready for bed.

_Day after tomorrow, _as I drifted off.

The day of my departure saw me running around in a panic as I tried to find the last of my supplies. I mentally went over my checklist.

_Armour, a change of underwear, food, weapons, _I patted my body, _sutras,_ _clothing, concealment. Everything's here. _ I picked up my bundle and headed for the front door, going over the advice of the headman again. Praying I got it right, I paid for my stay and walked into the early morning light. The sights in the street told me that its people had been up for some time, with the merchants setting up and children running errands for their parents. Once at the west river, I turned and faced the mountains I was supposed to somehow overcome. Heaving what must have been the millionth sigh in two days, I began my trek.

The first week was fine, since I was still in the valley and the hike was relatively easy. The second week took me deep into the mountains themselves, making it harder to find food, water, and a path that wouldn't be my death warrant. Roughly twenty-two days into the journey, I was ready to go back and stay put, regardless of whether or not InuYasha tracked me down and beat me into the next millennium. The paths, if there were any, were narrow and _very_ high. I almost met my Maker a few times.

So I sat for half a day and had a pity party for myself. I was so caught up in drowning in my own sorrow I didn't notice the change in the weather. It had been intermittently partly sunny and fully clouded over for most of the trip, with a noticeable bite in the air. Now it was snowing.

_Damn right "Woe is me"! _as I looked at the sky with despair, _What the hell am I supposed to do now?! I'm literally in the middle of nowhere with pretty much nothing to my name. _Not only that, but I had had the feeling of being followed for the past couple of days. I lost I don't know how much time just trying to evade and mask my presence. The last thing I needed was an ambush in the middle of the night.

I spent a few more minutes contemplating the turn my life had taken and then hauled my butt up to attempt to continue on before the dark came. I managed another half of a mile before giving up. By now, the snow was falling thick and fast, making it extremely dangerous to try trekking the high pass anymore today. I searched frantically for shelter before I lost my vision and found a small cave around the next bend. It sat sixty feet back from, and ten feet above the edge of a wide plateau that was populated by some scrubby bushes and a small and partially-frozen stream. I took a quick look inside, and after determining it was safe, hunted down a few scrawny twigs dry enough to use for the watchfire; for a watchfire it would be. There was no way I was going to sleep with my ring - and instincts - now blaring a warning about a demonic presence in the nearby area. I started the fire after ten minutes of swearing and cursing the twigs' parentage. It still smoked more than heated, but it was better than nothing. I sat facing the cave mouth, next to the flickering tongues, and waited as the demon came closer. Just as my gutwas going haywire and I stood to face the threat, a small figure burst up in front of my shelter, babbling something about "his lord needing help".

_Fuck me! It's Jaken! What the hell is he _doing here_?! And what the hell is he screeching about? _I grabbed him and smacked him across the face. Hard.

"Who do you think you are, striking me in such a manner, you filthy human?!" he screamed, brandishing his replacement phallus at me once again.

"Shut up and tell me why you're here in the first place, Jaken!" I bellowed. He was still hopping around, so I grabbed his collar and shook him for good measure. He calmed down somewhat at my actions, and demanded that I put him down. I did so, and after he straightened his appearance, which left much to be desired, and gathered his wits, he faced me and began to explain with the hysterical note still in his voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama was following you, against my good advice, when it happened," he began, "and in his haste to find you, he lost track of the moon cycle, but continued on anyway when his Time came upon him."

I was totally confused. What 'Time'? A mating cycle? A mind-melding need? He couldn't possibly mean a time of vulnerability. That was InuYasha's department, not his brother's. I glared at the toad sternly.

"This had better not be a joke, toad, or you'll be sorry you ever laid eyes on me!"

"No, no!" he cried, "'Tis not in jest that I sought you. The weather has made my lord gravely ill and he has need of your filthy human assistance!"

Sesshoumaru was sick? And needed human assistance? _I _was sick of his riddles and told him to bring Sesshoumaru here if he was so helpless. Jaken eagerly agreed and raced out of the cave as fast as his short little legs would carry him. After fifteen minutes of pacing and frequent glances into the darkness, Jaken came up the ledge with a large white…thing trailing behind. As they advanced into the paltry light of the fire, my jaw dropped.

Yes, the thing in white was Sesshoumaru, but he was totally human. And what a drop-dead gorgeous human he was. Black hair cascading in thick, silky waves to his calves, with dark, rich eyes and features as fine as when he was full demon. Basically, the same looks but with black hair, dark eyes, no markings and a _black _mokomoko-sama.

"What are you staring at, human?" he rasped. Rasped? I took a closer look at him. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, as his breath rattled in his lungs. His posture spoke of pain and exhaustion, something I wasn't used to seeing in the usually-stoic and proud demon lord. His face was what caught my attention, though. He was flushed with a fever, and a good look at the brightness in his eyes confirmed it; he was sick with some kind of bug.

I sprung into action and quickly laid out my thin bedding between the back of the cave and the fire and told Jaken to get him on it. Sesshoumaru seemed to balk at the attention, claiming he wasn't weak like me, but virtually collapsed onto the blankets all the same. I put some ice and snow on to melt and went over to check on my very ill charge. I checked his pulse at his wrist, while Jaken ran around getting things. I sighed, concerned about the weak beat I felt under my fingertips. I felt Sesshoumaru's forehead as well, which was burning and sweaty. As I went to check on the water, he started shaking. I sighed once again and looked around for anything that could be used as a blanket.

"Hey, Jaken," I called softly to the now-weeping retainer. He looked over at me. "Get his outer kimono off and use it as a blanket for him." He looked terrified at the request, but struggled to do as I told him. I brought the water over and put it down next to Sesshoumaru while Jaken spread his lord's red and white clothing over him. I knelt next to him and pulled my outer robe off. Jaken looked about to protest, but I silenced him with a Glare of Death. I spread the cloth over the demon lord's lower body as a harsh cough racked his poor human body. I felt sorry for him, remembering what it was like to be that sick, and returned to my preparations.

"What ails him, human?" Jaken demanded after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure," I replied, "but whatever it is, it's probably going to require a priestess to heal him." Jaken looked horrified at the thought. Not that I blamed him. If we approached a miko, she'd purify Jaken on the spot and try to do the same to the figure on the bed as well, once she found out who he was. Sesshoumaru stirred at my words and stared in my general direction, unable to focus because of the fever.

"No," he forced out, "This Sesshoumaru…will not…go to a human…witch…for assistance."

"You'd have better luck with them than with me!" I retorted, "I can heal basic ailments, but not whatever it is you're suffering from."

"This…Sesshoumaru…refuses…to go…to a lowly human…for help," he answered in turn. I gawked at him. What was I? The lowest scum on the scum of the earth?

"In case you haven't noticed, I _am_ a lowly human," What the hell was he thinking? It must've been the fever addling his brain or something when he decided to show up. "So why did you come to me in the first place?"

"Circumstances…forced me…to reveal my…presence." Score! An opening to the subject that brought him here in the first place.

"And what circumstances would those be?" I asked eagerly. _That_ set Jaken off on a rant about 'why should his lord answer a lowly human?' The disdain in Sesshoumaru's eyes was enough to make me realize he wasn't going to answer me. At least, not yet. He turned his gaze away from me and drifted off to sleep.

I spent the next while pondering what I was going to do with my two 'guests'. My thoughts turned to the conversation I had overheard back in Morioka. "Circumstances", eh? I didn't know where to start with that if they weren't going to give up any details and a glance out the cave opening showed a black pit with the occasional flash of white snow. Great. No way out, even if we could move. Sesshoumaru was no longer in any condition to move a foot, let alone make the trek to one of the villages on the other end of the river. And he was getting steadily worse. His fever was raging and he shook with the chills while his body was soaked in sweat from being overheated.

As the fever progressed, he began hallucinating as well. _That_ frightened me, as he called out to his father and thrashed violently when he spoke of his brother. He mumbled gibberish in his restive dozing, and a few times, he even reached out for me while muttering some name I couldn't make out, searching desperately for a hand to grasp. I was sorely tempted to hold his, but I didn't know what he was suffering from, so I denied myself the giddiness I'm sure it would have induced.

Jaken had finally drifted off after several hours of pacing and worrying to the point of my almost committing homicide. And I was scared. I had no idea what was wrong and my supply of herbs was almost too old to do any good. I simply kept bathing Sesshoumaru's face and neck to keep his fever somewhat in check. All the while, I kept watch for anything threatening, hoping the storm was too fierce for anything to move in. At least the toad could offer some support if we were attacked, but I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

A few hours before dawn - at least, as far as I could tell - Sesshoumaru stopped muttering and thrashing and began having breathing problems. Jaken went into a full-blown panic and threatened to burn me to a crisp if I didn't heal his lord that instant. I was too scared about the sudden turn of events to care about him, and rushed to boil some of the herbs that were supposed to help with breathing problems. As the herbs cooked and released their scent, I went over to the demon lord's prone figure and put my ear to his chest. Every time he took a breath in, I could hear a crackling in his lungs that had a squishy, wet-sounding quality to it. When he exhaled, he moaned/groaned and the same crackling sound accompanied it.

Pneumonia.

I had no idea what to use for it. The only healing I had done had been for summer colds and the usual injuries that came with the nice weather. Pneumonia was something completely out of my range and as Sesshoumaru lay there, I freaked. I jumped up from my spot on the floor and made for the front of the cave. The snow had tapered to a light dusting over the last hour, so I took off into the early morning light.

I didn't care where I went. I just wanted to get away from the impending death of a fellow being that would be my fault. I faintly heard Jaken screaming at me to come back and finish what I had started, but I took off down the slope to where I remember the path last was.

After running as best I could in the deep snow, I collapsed where I stopped, sobbing for my suck-tastic lot in life and the fact that Sesshoumaru was dying. Dying! And I couldn't even help to ease his pain before he made for the Other Side. I frantically went over everything that Hoshi had taught me, but I couldn't remember her saying anything about chronic breathing afflictions. Jaken's shrieking reached my ears again. His lord was getting worse, struggling to breathe even more. With tears still streaming down my face, I trudged back down the path and clawed my way back up the incline. As soon as I reappeared at the mouth of the cave, Jaken, the stupid ass, tried to fry me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I screamed at him, "I can't save him if I'm a pile of ashes on the floor!" He seemed beyond reason and fired at me again, coming dangerously close to slagging Sesshoumaru this time.

"Hey, dumb ass! Try that again and you'll take Sesshoumaru-sama out as well!" I pointed out, still screaming. That knocked some sense into him finally. Once I was sure the retainer wasn't going to do anything stupider than he already had, I pulled out every herb I had packed away for the trip.

I had some cooking herbs and a few miscellaneous plants I had picked up from my travels. The dried, flaky things at the bottom of my bag were out, so the cooking herbs and some funny-looking grayish-green plants were our only hope. The strange plant kind of reminded me of _atheleas_. I almost started giggling as I chucked the water and kept the soggy herbs, quickly turning them into a paste to spread onto Sesshoumaru's chest. That done, I put some new water on to boil and anxiously waited and tended to my patient. The paste seemed to help his breathing somewhat, but he was still gasping for air. While water began steaming, I prayed that whatever this herb was, it would do the trick. As soon as the water began to boil, I threw the plant into the pot and waited. The scent that wafted up on the steam was familiar, but for the life of me, I couldn't place it. _And I'm getting sick of never remembering anything, _I griped_._ Putting my curiosity and temper aside for the time being, I strained the herbs and kept the water, pouring some of it into my cup. After turning the plants into a thick and disgusting-looking paste, I carefully wiped the first goop off of him and applied the gross stuff instead. Jaken was fit to be tied that I was putting such a disturbing substance on his lord, but allowed me to proceed without attacking me.

I rubbed the paste around Sesshoumaru's throat and nose, making him twitch with distaste. I rubbed it on his chest as well, stamping out the inappropriate desire to run my hands all over his bare, sculpted abs. With that done, I wrapped his torso and throat with some cloth and replaced the blanket and kimono. I reheated the tea, if I could call it that, and with a sadistic pleasure that should have been illegal, made him drink the whole damn cup in one swoop. The poor guy hacked and gagged when he swallowed, but I made him repeat the process until the pot was empty. He had a somewhat green tinge to his complexion when he was done and looked like he wanted to make for the ledge. When his face didn't clear up after ten minutes, I started to wonder if I hadn't just succeeded in poisoning the most powerful demon in Japan.

_How ironic. Dying of poison at the hands of a human when you're a poison demon currently cursed as a human. He probably wishes he had just taken his chances with the miko._

An hour had gone by when he finally started looking normal again. His breathing eased and he drifted in and out of slumber. Jaken looked like he was going to burst into tears from relief, while I was ready to collapse. I had been up all night looking after him and between that and being an emotional wreck for pretty much the whole time, I could barely keep upright. I gave Jaken the instructions for looking after Sesshoumaru, and after making him promise to keep watch for danger, I passed out as my head hit my makeshift pillow.

_**FYI:**_

_**Gaijin:** foreigner; usually a derisive term._

_**Mokomoko-sama: **His shoulder fur. I kid you not._


	8. Mirror, Mirror

**Chapter 7**

_Warning: quasi-sexual content_

_**Thanks:**_

_Snowfall1_

_Mistress of the Fluff_

_You guys are awesome!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Please see the Prologue._

_**A/N:**_

_Sorry about the wait! I also revised most of the chapters as well, so I hope it makes up for the long absence. Thanks for your patience!_

**Mirror, Mirror**

An hour after sunset I woke up to find my patient propped up and sipping a broth Jaken had managed to whip up. I gave Sesshoumaru the once-over as I dished out some food for myself. His human colouring appeared normal again and his demon arrogance had returned full force.

_Unfortunately, _I thought as I watched him order Jaken around and refuse to look at me. Sesshoumaru finally deigned to acknowledge my presence with:

"You will assist Jaken in preparing for my departure by giving this Sesshoumaru the herbs you used last night," he commanded," Then you will supply the instructions that accompany them."

I gawked at him, fully aware that my jaw was scraping the ground. The supreme disdain in his look roused my short temper, which was much shorter because of my lack of sleep. I gave him the Ultimate Glare of Death.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you sure the fuck are _not_ going to patronize me like that after what I had to deal with last night!" I began, building up steam and volume, "You are in no condition to move today or tomorrow or the next day. And you sure as hell are _not _in any position to order me around and presume I will bow down to you, you _lowly, filthy human_!" I finished, snarling out the last few words. My two 'guests' froze at my bold statements. Jaken was nonplussed and sputtering gibberish, while Sesshoumaru just looked at me. The calm before the storm.

"You dare to insult me?!" he bellowed suddenly, an ugly look marring his features as he struggled to stand up, "I still have the power to slay you where you stand, you arrogant, worthless bitch! When my Time is over, I will hunt you down and flay you until you beg for death!"

_Holy shit! He turns human and his self-control goes bye-bye!! _I began backing away towards the mouth of the cave, inching towards Tomoshibi along the way. Jaken was trying desperately to calm his master down without much success. Sesshoumaru pushed him out of the way as I grabbed Tomoshibi and drew it from its sheath. I held my place as the demon lord-turned-human advanced, glaring and flexing his hands, seeming to have forgotten he had no weapons other than his own fists.

Just as he came within reach of my blade, he stumbled and collapsed in a heap at my feet. I held Tomoshibi ready anyway, in case it was a ploy to get me to lower my defences. I stared at the pile of cloth, fur and hair for a moment and wondered what to do next. After a minute, the heap stirred and the muffled words "Are you going to just stand there and stare at my shame or are you going to assist this Sesshoumaru to the bed" issued from the ground. Struggling to contain my laughter detained me long enough to make him slowly lift his head and scowl at me. I very reluctantly lowered my sword and helped him to his feet, still trying desperately to internalize my twisted amusement. He was even more reluctant to receive help, so I basically just followed him to bed and made sure he didn't humiliate himself again.

_Whatever, _I sighed for the hundredth time since breakfast as he settled in again. Seeing to Sesshoumaru's comfort - while keeping Tomoshibi at my waist- became tiresome by nightfall. He demanded anything and everything like he was still the Taiyoukai, instead of a weak, sick human. _Like I can talk. I'm even whinier than he is when I get sick._ At the same time, I felt really and truly sorry for him.

_It must suck going from the most powerful demon in Japan to the sick thing he is now. Which is probably what set him off earlier. I wouldn't want to be reminded of being the one thing I truly despised, either._ _I should probably apologize for this morning. _The very thought of doing it made me shudder in horror, but it had to be done.What I'd said to him was my anger talking, and that was something I had been taught not to do from the time I was a small child. _Sometimes I really hate you, Conscience._ Swallowing my pride, I approached Sesshoumaru, dreading the reaction I was pretty sure I was going to get.

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama?" I began hesitantly. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. _He looked at me the first time. I'm impressed. _ I took a deep breath, "I would like to apologize for what I said this morning." No reaction. My resolve was faltering, but I went on anyway, "I really am sorry and I didn't mean what I said. I hope you can forgive me." There. I'd done it.

"Humph. Your words are pathetic and meaningless, human. Remove yourself from my presence," was the reaction I got. My anger flared up full force while my face burned with it and humiliation, but I held my tongue.

_Why did I think he would be understanding?! _Tears of shame sprang to my eyes, _Damn bastard!! If you were lying bleeding and begging for help, I still wouldn't befriend or rescue you or whatever the hell it would be, no matter how desperate the situation! I despise everything you stand for and I never want to see you again after this._

I turned from my object of loathing and stomped out of the cave, back stiff and straight, to hunt down some more wood and food. It took a couple of hours to get everything, so I had plenty of time to curse the power that took perverse pleasure in putting me into these situations and forcing me to live with the man that awaited my return. As I slugged my way through the snow, I pondered why I was reacting so strongly to him.

_Why? Why am I taking everything so personally? Well, besides the righteous anger the stupid bastard ignited today. _I tossed the question around in my head for a bit. The answer hit me like the bullet trains of Japan.

_I expected it to be like those corny romance fanfics I used to read! He would see me, fall in love, and we would live happily ever after._ I snorted. _Hell, yeah! Before yesterday, I totally would've gone for it. He's hot, powerful, and tall. And a complete and utter asshole. _I scowled. _My fan-girling_ _is officially dead as of this moment. _I looked down at my wrist and sighed with regret. _Too bad it costs so much to get this damn tattoo removed. That is, if I ever make it home. _

My thoughts turned to my family and friends. I missed them so much. If I were home when Sesshoumaru pissed me off, I could've called my friends. We would've hung out and abused him roundly, maybe even to his face and then gotten over it. But not here, in this cold, desolate place with the ultimate ass waiting for me to get back to feed him and then ignore me. That final thought brought me to the incline in front of the cave. I looked up, prepared myself, and made the climb. Jaken was waiting for me at the entrance, tapping his foot impatiently and making threatening gestures with the Staff.

"Where have you been, you stupid wench?" he screeched, "Sesshoumaru-sama has been waiting for an hour to have his evening meal!" I simply looked at him, face blank, and went about setting the wood to dry and preparing the evening meal. My lack of response aggravated him even more, but before he could make good on his unspoken threats, Sesshoumaru told him to back down.

"Do not waste your energy berating her, Jaken. She has returned with heat and food. That is all that matters at this time."

Blink. Blink, blink.

I paused for a moment. _Oooookay_. _That was almost nice. For him, anyway. Where did the uncontrollable temper and disdain go? _Wondering if I had walked into the wrong cave, I returned to my work. A short time later, dinner was ready and we sat down to some meagre fare. It was a silent meal, punctuated by the occasional cough from the bed and Jaken's inhaling everything in his bowl. I was relieved when it was over, for the tension and awkwardness that smothered the small cave made it almost unbearable to stay put. I washed the dishes quickly and headed out for some fresh air. A short while later, I was joined by Jaken, who sat surprisingly close to me, even though he had made it abundantly clear that he loathed me. I looked at him as he made himself comfortable.

After a relatively uncomfortable short silence, he suddenly blurted out, "This Jaken thanks you for caring for Sesshoumaru-sama these past days."

I whipped around to look at him, totally off-guard. He got all defensive when he saw my face.

"What? This Jaken is capable of being grateful when the time calls for it."

I swallowed to collect my thoughts and answered, "I realize that, Jaken-san. I'm surprised because you have made it clear that you absolutely despise, loathe, and detest me with a hatred that is unrivalled by anything else." He looked placated and returned to gazing into the darkness.

"That is true. However, you saved my lord's life, which raises my esteem for humans by the tiniest amount possible." I rolled my eyes. Talk about backhanded compliments. I sighed and went back to gazing at the dark landscape as well. We sat in silence for a while longer, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"What happened to Sesshoumaru-sama?" I asked, and braced myself for the onslaught of indignation. Surprisingly, it never came. Instead, Jaken looked at me, as though he were appraising my intelligence, turned forward again, and began speaking.

"Two years ago this past Fall, an elderly miko arrived at Sesshoumaru-sama's palace, claiming she had an audience with him. She was refused permission to even enter the courtyard, but stayed outside the gates for two days before milord himself came out to send her on her way. They spoke briefly, and Sesshoumaru-sama actually permitted her entrance, and even an audience! To allow such a powerful human into his presence was unusual, but he did it, to his later regret." The retainer sighed and continued.

"Before they reached the palace door, she began prophesying about milord's future existence, claiming he was to take a human as his mate. 'The mate of your heart or Death,' she warned him. He scoffed her words, telling her he would never lower himself to mate with a weak, filthy human. She warned him again, this time reminding him of his honoured father's choice and subsequent death. Milord became angered at this and threatened her life if she continued on with such nonsense. The miko did not seem to hear him, speaking as though three people spoke at once. Her words were of his half-breed children, bloodshed, his so-called mate, and ultimately, his low and untimely death if he did not heed the final words and deeds of both his father, and her," Jaken stopped and was silent for a moment, seeming to steel himself for the next part of his story.

"After she finished, Sesshoumaru-sama was so enraged, he slew all who had heard the prophesy, leaving the miko unharmed. After everyone lay dead, he wrapped his poison hand around her throat, accusing her of lying to him and coming to him with the sole purpose of humiliating him and desecrating his father's memory. She warned him one last time to take the prophesy to heart even as the poison ate her throat, telling him he would shame his and InuYasha's father by not believing her. When she realized he would not listen, she cursed him with her final breath, 'Only as that which you despise will you find your life. Live as the half-brother you loathe and find the Truth about which I speak.' The moment she died, Sesshoumaru-sama collapsed, writhing in pain," Jaken looked shaken as he relived that day, but continued on.

"After several moments, he returned to his feet as though nothing had happened and returned to his chambers."

"How is it," I interrupted, "that he killed everyone who heard the prophesy, and yet here you are, alive and kicking?"

"I hid myself throughout the entire ordeal," he said, put out that I had interrupted him and continued with his story, "Milord did not believe the miko, and life continued as it had before her arrival. However, two moon cycles after that day, I awoke to loud noises emanating from Sesshoumaru-sama's chambers. Afraid that milord was being attacked, I rushed into his room, only to find what I thought was his half-breed brother, on his human night, destroying the room." I could see where this was going, "But when he turned to see who had interrupted his rampage, it was none other than my lord, as human as Rin and cursing the miko with every breath he took! The ordeal lasted half a moon cycle, during which milord did not leave his chambers and permitted no one but this lowly Jaken to see him. Ever since then, he becomes easily angered in the days before his change and is unpredictable during his human Time."

_Well, that explains a lot, _I thought, stunned by Jaken's incredible tale. Another thought intruded, which brought much amusement with it.

_He's no better than a human woman during her period!_ I realized with glee, _He suffers from PMS worse than anyone I know, too! Eeeexcellent, _I cackled evilly in my head. That wonderful miko had given him a double dose of human life. Not only did he now have a time of vulnerability like InuYasha, it also acted close enough to a woman's fertility cycle to give him a look at what a human female had to go through every month. Internally, I was beside myself with laughter. Oh, if only he was well enough to torture and tease! The dude wouldn't know what hit him!However, I reigned in my amusement, and realized almost three hours had passed and I should be getting back to my 'patient'.

"We should be heading back in," I said, getting to my feet and brushing myself off, "I need to check up on Sesshoumaru-sama before he goes to sleep." I headed back inside, Jaken close behind. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the bed, shivering next to the fire, still suffering from the effects of a serious illness. I took off my outer kimono and made to put it around his trembling shoulders, but he tried to smack my arms back when I came into range. Put out, I squatted down and planted myself next to him.

"I don't care if you're temporarily human! You're still human and prone to a relapse right now," I looked at him sternly, as I would a wayward child, "You need to keep warm, so take my kimono and put it on." He looked at me, disgust plainly written on his face.

"This Sesshoumaru will not dirty himself by wearing the rags of a human like you," he spat out.

"Oh, you _will_, whether you like it or not, you insolent child," I shot back, "especially since you already smell like a sewer from all the sweat you've put out over the last day." From the look on his face, I seriously though he was going to try and hit me. He seemed to find some of his control, though, and I reached over and put the kimono around him. Satisfied, I crawled over to a spot close to the fire within reaching distance of him, and began warming my hands.

As I held them up to the fire I said, "Tomorrow, I'm going to see if I can't get a bath going so you can wash yourself." I didn't get any comments from either camp, and when I looked up, I saw that both of my guests had laid down and fallen asleep. Shaking my head, I got up and sighed. After a moment's contemplation, I went to my bag and dug through it. Finding what I was looking for, I went to the cave entrance and placed a protective seal by the opening, quietly chanting the activation spell as I smoothed it onto the wall. Satisfied, I checked on Jaken and Sesshoumaru one last time, and then made myself as comfortable as was possible and went to sleep.

I woke up to the sun shining brightly outside the door and the sounds of Jaken fumbling around trying to get breakfast going. Yawning hugely and rubbing my blurry eyes, I reluctantly pushed myself up to greet the new day.

"Get up, you lazy human! We need food and Sesshoumaru-sama needs to wash," Jaken screeched at me, making me wince at the sound of his nauseating voice. Grumbling about bossy toads and men not doing things for themselves, I got up and went about my daily routine. After breakfast, I removed the protective seal and packed the small pot full of ice from the creek so I could wash up.

I thought about how to get Sesshoumaru cleaned up as the ice melted over the fire and I washed myself. Jaken brought up the topic as I checked on the demon lord.

"Milord needs to bathe, human. Do something about it!" the toad demanded. I glared at him as I looked at the bedding and clothes Sesshoumaru was wrapped in.

"I'm thinking about that, you arrogant ass! And if you think he smells so bad, then _you_ do something about it," I snapped. The retainer began sputtering something about not meaning to say his master was a slovenly human, while the subject of our conversation watched the exchange in, surprisingly, absolute silence.

I took a harder look at Sesshoumaru. He had bags under his eyes, like he'd barely gotten any sleep last night. I wondered at that, but before I could contemplate any further, the demon lord gave me a scorching look. Mentally shaking my head, I went back to the problem at hand.

I came to a decision and began making good on last night's idea. I managed to rope Jaken into helping me after a few threats, and together we hauled ice and snow in every conceivable container into the cave to melt. It took us the better part of the morning to get it all melted, and then we had to heat it. At the very, very back of the cave was an indentation deep enough to serve as a small, shallow pool. We heated up as much water as possible and dumped it into our makeshift bath. By the time it was as full as we could get it, my arms felt like they had died, but at least we could be somewhat clean now.

"Bath's ready," I called to the figure by the fire. He looked at the bath, then me, the bath again, and finally hauled himself up and shuffled over to where we were waiting. He stopped when he reached us, and then we spent several moments just staring at each other.

Finally, I cleared my throat and asked, "Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to partake of our hard work?" Jaken and Sesshoumaru looked at me like I'd grown an extra head. I was just confused.

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what we were waiting for and wanted to get on with it.

Jaken cleared everything up by screeching, "Sesshoumaru-sama is not going to disrobe in front of the likes of you, you filthy human!"

Ah, now I understood, even if Jaken's way of explaining it pissed me off. I turned my back, intending to go for the fire to heat up water for the laundry. To my complete and utter surprise, Sesshoumaru caught my arm and said,

"You will assist me with my bath, human."

I don't know who was more flabbergasted, me or Jaken. Jaken fainted. I just stared. I had gotten used to his unpredictable temper and chronic attitude problems, but this was totally out of the blue.

"Well? What are you stupidly staring at?" he asked impatiently, "Bathe this Sesshoumaru, so this disgusting stench is removed." I nodded dumbly and helped him get undressed. My brain didn't kick in until we'd gotten him down to his _fundoshi_, and then I realized that I had this hot guy stripped down to his underwear, and _that_ was coming off in about five seconds. My face felt like it had burst into flames as he took the loincloth off, and I quickly looked down at the floor. As he sat down in the water, I whipped my vision up to a point on the wall above his head. When I was sure I wasn't going to see anything wagging around, I picked up my lone clean cloth and began washing his back.

_My friends would _die_ of jealousy if they knew what I was doing now, _I thought as I scrubbed away the sweat and grime off Sesshoumaru's smooth, hard back. I moved onto his hair, washing it out as best I could with my paltry bar of homemade soap. The black strands felt as though they were the softest silk, gliding between my fingers like a gentle breeze. I thoroughly enjoyed running my fingers through his long hair, most of the time just pretending to wash it. I noticed after a while that he seemed to be getting uncomfortable for some reason, even though I was only stroking his hair. I sadly let go when he had finished washing the rest of himself, averting my gaze again as I handed him a cloth so he could dry off. I headed back to the bed corner and picked up the grungy bedding and clothing, and took it to the bath to clean them up.

As I picked up the hot water from the fire on my way by, I glanced at Sesshoumaru and almost passed out. He was rewrapping the cloth around his waist, but not fast enough to cover the fact that he had a massive hard-on! I felt my face burn with embarrassment, but at the same time, the perverted part of me was gratified to know that I could turn a guy -especially him- on like that. I snorted, and shaking my head, went back to my work, feeling like the temperature in the cave had gone up about ten degrees, but determined not to go any farther with something that sure as hell wasn't ever going to happen. I put all my energy into scrubbing the laundry instead, and had it finished in no time.

After everything had been hung up to dry and Sesshoumaru was wrapped up securely in my haori and an extra blanket, we sat down to an early supper. I watched him closely while he ate, and saw definite signs of improvement in his health. His appetite was growing and he wasn't as weak as before, making me wonder if he wasn't going to go full demon on me any day now. No one I knew of recovered that quickly from so serious an illness, which gave me hope that he and his rotten lackey would be out of my hair shortly. I didn't know how much longer I could put up with his unpredictable temper, apparently raging hormones, and the gas giant he had for an ego.

The bedding was still damp when I checked after supper, so I took a seat by the fire and pulled out Tomoshibi. The poor thing had needed looking after for a while, so I busied myself with it, content to ignore my companions for a time. Just as I was finishing up, I had the sneaking suspicion that I was being stared at, and turned around. Sure enough, I caught Sesshoumaru right before he turned away. Mentally shrugging, I got up and put it next to my bedding. The laundry was dry when I look at it this time, so I set the bed up in the corner again and handed Sesshoumaru his clothes.

"Get changed and go to bed, please," I said pleasantly, and went back to my seat by the fire, stepping over a now-sleeping Jaken and knowing I was going to get some kind of retort. Needless to say, I got a grunted, "This Sesshoumaru is not a child to be ordered to bed, woman. This Sesshoumaru will sleep when I believe it to be necessary." I sighed.

"You just can't make my life easy, can you?" I asked, gazing into the fire while he came and sat across from me. I could feel him staring at me again, so I looked up at him.

He didn't avert his eyes this time, staring at me with an intensity I'd never experienced, nor ever seen in him. I tried to break our gaze, but my body seemed to have lost its connection with my brain. Never taking his eyes away from mine, he got to his feet and slowly made his way to around the fire to me. When he got to me, he knelt down next to me, and his gaze intensified. I felt as though I was drowning in his dark eyes, and felt them caressing my face. Even when I suddenly felt something warm on my left cheek, I couldn't break free of his look to see what it was. After a moment, I realized that he was, in fact, caressing my face with his fingertips. He leaned closer, and abruptly the air began throbbing around us. I could barely breathe with him so close to me.

"So beautiful," he whispered, startling me, "This Sesshoumaru wishes for you to become my mate, to bear the heirs of the Western Lands."

"Uuuh," was all I got out.

"You are perfect as a mate. Intelligent, resourceful, caring. I wish to take you this night."

"What?" I couldn't believe this was happening. The thought of being taken by this man made my body feel like it was on fire.

"You are so much like her," he said, sorrow entering his eyes. Eh? My brain was reconnecting with the rest of me, and I managed to avert my gaze.

"Like who?" I couldn't resist asking because my stupid curiosity got the better of me.

"Kagura," he whispered. My brain kicked in on all thrusters and I shoved him away. Fury took hold of me and I jumped up, ramrod straight with my hands clenched.

"You no-good son of a _bitch_!" I hissed, baring down on him, "How dare you toy with me like that! I will not be any kind of replacement, especially for the likes of you, you heartless, shallow bastard. You're no better than your brother!" Sesshoumaru stood up then, anger playing across his face.

"I was mistaken, it appears," he stated coldly, all traced of his previous warmth gone, "_She_ would have been honoured to become my mate."

"Yeah, well _she_ is dead, so fat chance of that happening!" I shot back. His face turned red, and I knew I had crossed a line. By now, though, I didn't care and kept going, "She had to have been the most idiotic broad on the face of the planet to want to mate with someone as arrogant, egotistical, apathetic, stupid, and selfish as you!" I finished, panting from the amount of energy I had put out.

Sesshoumaru's face darkened and froze into the scariest example of anger I had ever seen on a human being. As he advanced on me, I searched for some means of escape or defence, but couldn't find anything to help me. Jaken wasn't going to be any good, since he would side with his master, and my weapons were next to the bed on the other side of the cave. When Sesshoumaru reached for my throat, I did the only thing I knew would work.

I slugged him across the face. Hard.

He grunted and fell to his knees, clearly stunned by my actions. A bruise was already blossoming on his cheek, and he looked like he was in a significant amount of pain. The rage in me was satisfied, but the humanity in me was ashamed. However, my stubborn and wounded pride got the better of me, and I walked over to my gear, ignoring him. I hauled it over to where I sat watch, dug out the protection seal, and plastered it to the side of the entrance.

Turning to Sesshoumaru, I said quietly, "You're well enough to make it out of the mountains, now."

"I will be full demon again at sunrise, human," he spat out.

"Then I expect you to be gone shortly after," I continued as I sat down and tucked my legs under me, "and I don't ever want to see you or that miserable toad of yours for as long as I live."

"You have made that perfectly clear," he said, getting to his feet, "It will not be difficult to achieve, as this Sesshoumaru will punish you for your insolence once my powers have returned." I snorted softly.

"So, the only way you can handle a weak, stupid human is when you're a big, bad demon who's a hundred times stronger than I am?" I mocked, "You're pathetic!" He growled at me, but headed for the bed as I settled down to keep watch.

"I will not forget this, you worthless human," he threatened from his place on the floor. I just looked away and focused on my duty.

_It's gonna be a long night_, I sighed as I gazed into the darkness once more.

_**FYI:**_

_**Fundoshi: **__traditional underwear; it's just a loincloth._


	9. ReDiscovery

-1**Chapter 8**

_**A/N:**_

_Sorry about the long wait! I also apologize for the chapter. It's kinda slow, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. The next one moves much faster!_

_**Thanks:**_

_Snowfall_

_heart_

_Thanks for the reviews, guys!_

_**Disclaimer: **Please see the Prologue._

**Re/Discovery**

The night went on forever and a day.

And I did nothing but watch the darkness for signs of attackers and keep an eye on Sesshoumaru. I didn't trust him after our fight, even if he _did _look fast asleep, so I took the watch for the entire night and waited impatiently for the sun to come up.

As the sky began turning grey, Sesshoumaru became restless in his sleep, finally getting up when the grey had changed to navy and magenta. He changed into his own clothing and refused to look at me while he paced the cave floor, also impatient for sunrise. I watched him closely as the sky's colors lightened to red, purple, gold, and blue.

When the sunbeams finally reached the grounds around the cave, I saw the first streaks of silver run through his hair. As the light grew stronger, the silver increased and his markings reappeared. His fingertips became claws again, his teeth turned to fangs, and his ear tips returned to their delicate points. His fluff - which I had barely paid attention to, even though it had turned black when he was human - also returned to its pristine silver state. I was fascinated by all this, wondering if this was what Kagome felt the first time she had seen InuYasha change.

As I continued to look on, the ugly bruise and cracked cheekbone on his face healed, leaving his pale skin clear of any blemishes. The last thing to change was his eyes, going from the color of darkest brown to their regular deep gold hue, the pupils narrowing into black slits. As he finished changing, I could feel the air charging up with his youki, like the electrically-charged calm before a thunderstorm. I didn't realize I was still staring at him until he moved to where I was sitting and asked, "What are you staring at, human?"

I broke my gaze and stood up to face him fully, uneasy about being in such close proximity to the most powerful demon in Japan. He sensed it as well, and mocked me by smirking. I didn't feel slighted, funnily enough. I think it was because I was used to _this_ Sesshoumaru, the man who disdained all living things and showed the world only anger, mockery, and boredom.

"You fear me now that I have regained my powers," he taunted me.

"Nope," I replied calmly, "This is the dude I'm used to dealing with, so your taunts and mockery won't work very well." He looked somewhat surprised by my answer, and a bit put out as well, like he was offended that I could be so familiar with him. He proved me right by grabbing me by the throat before I could finish blinking.

"I should slay you for the insolence you have shown me now, and over the past several days," he said in a flat tone, though it was belied by the anger in his eyes, "This Sesshoumaru cares not if you _did_ save my life."

"And how would you keep your honor then?" I gasped out while clutching his wrist and keeping an eye on his other hand, "I don't think your father would be very impressed if you killed the woman who rescued you from death because you can't rise above the insults of a weak, human female." The anger in his eyes flared, then disappeared as he put me down roughly and cocked his head towards Jaken, who had watched the entire exchange in silence. He abruptly turned and headed for the entrance.

"Come, Jaken," he commanded, "This Sesshoumaru must return to the West by nightfall." Jaken hurried out after his master, sparing me only the briefest of glances as he went by. Sesshoumaru strode onto the ledge into the sun, his hair shining brilliantly in the weak sunlight. Jaken hurried after him, but as soon as he got to the opening…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" he screamed as he was thrown from the door and into the wall. He landed on the floor in a smoking pile of rags.

_I knew I forgot to do something this morning, _I thought sheepishly. I went to the wall and deactivated the seal, then headed over to help Jaken. He was already struggling to get to his feet, but had no trouble accepting my help as I assisted him to the door.

_The poor toad must be really stunned to not complain about 'this filthy human's assistance,' _I observed while struggling to contain my mirth. That was one hell of a selective seal Hoshi gave me. I made a note to ask her about it the next time I saw her.

Once Jaken was seen safely out the door, Sesshoumaru built up his cloud/fluff-thingy and took off with Jaken clinging to his fluff, never looking back. I breathed a sigh of relief and headed back in, happy to have those two pains in my ass gone for good. I packed up my stuff, handling the clothes that Sesshoumaru had used like it was contaminated with some gross disease.

Once everything was cleaned up, I looked around one last time. Satisfied I hadn't left anything behind, I carefully wrapped my head in the cloths once again and headed down the ledge.

I never looked back.

Several tough days followed my departure, since the passes were now covered in snow. But I finally made it to the foothills after six days of slugging my way through heavy, wet snow. I had managed to beat the snow to the coast, for I didn't encounter any as I headed out of the upper foothills to the fields and forests that awaited my descent.

I reached the seashore by midday, a few days after getting out of the last of the hills, and stood in awe as I stared across the Sea of Japan. I had seen the ocean before, but this was different. On the other side of this water lay China and Korea in all their historical glory. To the north, Hokkaido, as yet unpopulated by any but the Ainu, and to the northwest - Russia. It was humbling to stand there knowing that so much old history was _that_ close. And as I stood there, it finally hit me how far away I was from home and how much of an alien I truly was. I knew the histories of these countries before they would happen, and perhaps I might even become a part of it all.

Those thoughts kept me occupied until sunset. After one last glance at the vast water, I turned south and headed for a village I had seen on my way down. I reached it as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon, and prayed I would find an inn or someone willing to put a stranger up for the night. After spending so many nights in the open, I wasn't looking forward to yet another night on the hard ground. Thankfully, the village headman was kind enough to put me up for the night.

I left the next morning, hoping to get out of the north before the snows hit for the winter. I travelled long hours and stopped only to eat and catch a few hours' sleep in the tiny fishing villages that dotted the coastline. Two weeks of almost constant travel finally brought me to Toyama Bay.

_Yes, I am _so_ stopping here to take a break, _I thought as I wearily trudged into the large village of Toyama a few hours before sunset. I hunted down the nearest inn and got a room, ready to pass out the instant I got in. The serving wench asked if I wished to bathe, which dispelled some of my exhaustion. I hadn't bathed properly in the last two weeks, so I was smelling pretty rank.

Which is probably why she had asked.

After I dropped my armour off in my room, I grabbed a clean yukata and headed for the bathing room. Once there, I looked around to make sure no one was there. I had been extra careful to keep my face covered on this leg of my journey, so I didn't want anyone to walk in on me while I was washing up. When I was sure I was safe for the time being, I instructed the wenches that I wasn't to be disturbed - in my male voice - and stripped everything off, including my concealment spell.

_Free at last! Free at last! Thank God Almighty, I'm free at last! _ I sang in my head as I scrubbed every inch of me clean until I glowed pink. I sank into the furo, sighing with delight that I was feeling - and smelling - human again. After a gloriously long soak, I got out and dressed in the white yukata I had brought from my room. I made sure I didn't look blatantly female, wrapped my face in some clean cloths, and headed back to my room. I sent my clothes out to be washed and hit the futon, too tired to eat or even unwrap my face. I passed out as soon as my head touched the pillow.

It was late morning when I woke up the next day. I took my time stretching, revelling in the comfort of a real bed. I lay there for awhile, and my thoughts shortly turned to my dreams of the previous night.

It had been quite some time since I had had any of my 'visions', and they had disappeared completely when I had been travelling the mountain passes. Last night, though…the dreams had been disturbing. Normally, my faceless protector was a warm and secure presence. But last night, he had turned against me, chasing me down until I had been cornered. Everything had gone black as he approached me and I woke up suddenly, with pain radiating from what seemed like every pore of my body, most especially my right arm. I had sobbed quietly for a good twenty minutes before the pain had finally subsided, then fell asleep again. It was weird for many reasons, the least of which was me passing out so soon afterwards.

Tired of contemplating things I could never seem to pin down, I hauled myself out of bed and washed up. Eyeing the face wraps with irritation, I finally put them on, but vowed that as soon as I could, they were coming off. I was sick of wearing them and having to hide my sex all the time.

_I'm beginning to wonder if I shouldn't have had Hoshi make the concealment a male one. Then I wouldn't have to put up with these damn things, _I thought as I sat down to breakfast, consisting of fried fish, miso soup, and rice and veggies. I ate my fill and headed to the shoreline for a private planning session.

_So, _I began taking inventory,_ I've successfully made it ¾ of the way over Japan. I've rescued Rin. I've saved Sesshoumaru's life. I've pissed off InuYasha. I've pissed off _Sesshoumaru_, who is also the most powerful demon in the _country_. Anything else I've missed? _Hard thinking didn't bring anything else to mind. _Nope, I seem to have covered everything. _I sighed, _I've been here six months and now I have the two most powerful demons in Japan hunting me down or, at least, have threatened to do so. I need a new life._

I had no idea what to do now. I hadn't planned the adventures of the last half-year, but without a direction, I felt adrift, without a purpose. I though of Hoshi and Kenichi, then I remembered whose territory they lived in. So much for returning there. I could wander around and actually enjoy the country, as opposed to seeing it on the run.

_That sounds like a good Suggestion to Fate. _My siblings and I had gotten tired of making plans and having them fall through all the time, so we started making 'non-plans' and 'Suggestions to Fate', which seemed to work well enough_. Now, of she will only favour me, instead of dropping me like a stone. _

I scowled. I was getting sick of hiding from everyone and everything. As soon as my skills in the katana improved, I was going to kick some ass. I didn't care whose it was, either. _Maybe I can hunt down a really powerful demon, get his fang, and get me a good sword! _I snorted. The only way that was going to happen was if I found Sesshoumaru's rival - not his brother - killed him, and found Toutousai. And then I had to convince the blacksmith that I was even worthy of one of his swords. _Not happening in this millennium! I may as well give it up and learn to live as a normal, powerless, boring human. _I baulked at that thought even as it crossed my mind. I never did like anything normal, waving my freak flag with little fear, so I didn't know why I had to accept it here and now. But again, I didn't know what to do.

I gave up and walked back to the inn, hoping I could get some inspiration at dinner that night. Unfortunately, nothing came up that night, nor the night after that, or the night after that one. I started feeling the wanderlust again that had driven me out of Hoshi's village, and decided to pack it up and go…wherever. I stopped at various villages along the western coast, but picked up nothing of interest in the demon or human worlds. At least, until I hit Tottori, where I heard information about both worlds.

"The Southern and Western Lords are on the move," an old geezer, who was my dinner companion at that night's table, said, "They say they plan on ridding the land of the so-called demon overlords…"

"But we think they just want total control of the people," my other dinner companion finished, a young man in his mid-twenties. I remained silent behind my mask, since I knew there _were _such demon lords. My new acquaintances continued their speculation as I finished my meal. The news of the lords purging anything non-human was disturbing, but not enough to make me lose sleep over it. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha could handle themselves, and their fellow lords as well. I was more worried about how many humans would die when they tried getting rid of the Western Lord.

_There's no way in hell he would let them come barging in with the purpose of killing him. He covets his father's land, title, and his own power way too much to put up with such stupidity, _I thought darkly. Yes, it would be a bloody encounter indeed.

"What started this, anyway?" I asked aloud.

"It seems that almost an entire regiment was slaughtered several moon cycles ago," the old man answered, "The survivors came back with tales of a huge white demon slaughtering men with massive claws of corrosive air. The lord the men served wants revenge."

"Hmph. That's not how it looked to me," I grunted. My companions looked surprised at my statement.

"You saw this atrocity?" the young man asked. I snorted.

"Oh, yes. I saw it as clear as day. The 'regiment' had killed some young noblemen and kidnapped their sisters," my tablemates' astonishment was clear on their faces, and I continued, "Just as they were getting ready to rape the women, the 'huge white demon' showed up and either killed or drove off the mercenaries, but spared the women." The last part was a lie, since I'd run off before he'd finished the fleeing humans. But they didn't need to know that.

"This is news, indeed!" the young man exclaimed quietly, "The lords have been insisting for months that the noblemen and women were slain by the white demon."

"This can mean only one thing," the old man stated, "our theories of the regions' lords overtaking the rest of the country are the closest out of all our colleagues'." The two looked at each other, sombre. After a moment of hard thinking, I realized what it meant.

"Starting a war with the demons of this country has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard of the human race doing," I stated flatly, "If they want to go to an early grave, then all power to them. Just don't drag the innocents down with them." My companions didn't know what to do with themselves. They stumbled over each other to ask me a multitude of questions. Do you have demon friends? How much do you know about demons? Who is the White Demon? and so on. I had to think fast about my answer, and managed to find a suitable response quickly.

"I know enough about the other race to know they won't go down without a fight. Indeed, they'll take as many humans as they can before they go to the Other Side, and probably as many innocent people as warriors," I thought about InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, "And once the weak _mononoke _anddemons are destroyed, only the strong will be left, and then there will be no stopping the human slaughter. Some of them may hesitate to kill their human attackers, but the majority will want revenge for their kin, their mates, their pups, and _their_ _race_." The rest of the table was silent. Obviously, their theories hadn't included demons having feelings above instinct.

"So," the young man hesitated, "demons have conscious thought and feeling other than instinct? I thought they were simple-minded beasts that needed to be exterminated." What rock did these people live under!?

"Yes!" I exclaimed, keeping my voice down, "Many of them are as advanced as we are! Have you never even _seen_ an actual demon?"

"No," he said very quietly while looking at the table's surface.

"Yes," the old man said even quieter, "Several years ago, I saw the son of the Great Dog Demon. He appeared when bandits were burning down my village and killing my friends, and drew them away. A short while later, a great breeze and a bright flash showed up just over the ridge." I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding when something, for some reason, clicked.

"Ungai," I breathed, "He slaughtered the bandits just before Ungai showed up at your village."

The old man looked at me strangely and asked, "You know of Ungai?"

"Yes," I answered, "What do _you_ know of him?"

"Only that he came to our village and helped heal the injuries of the living and said prayers for the dead. He said very little, except to tell us of the slaughtered bandits and to be careful of demons roaming the forests." Interesting.

"The demon saved your lives, even if it wasn't intentional," and then something else occurred to me and prompted me to ask, "What do you know of the Great Dog Demon?" The old man looked around, as if he feared being overheard.

"My family has known of the Inu no Taishou for many generations," he began, but his young companion interrupted.

"You have known about these demons and yet never said anything?!" he demanded, "You said that you knew nothing about them, hence this trip around the Southern and Western lands." Ooookay. Something was up.

"As I was saying," the old man continued, glaring at the younger man, who looked rebellious, "We have known for many generations about the Dog Leader because my ancestors are of the same family as the woman who gave birth to his half-demon son."

And the world went silent.

A moment later I found my voice and asked lowly, "So, you're a blood relative of InuYasha?!"

"Yes," he nodded, "which is why I have been travelling the South and West. I originally wanted to warn Sesshoumaru-sama about the lords when the first rumours started, but after he slew my honoured grandmother, I chose to seek out his half-brother in the hopes of relaying to him the danger that he and his father's kind are in."

"Sesshoumaru slew your grandmother?!" I was blown away, "Why would he do such a thing to a harmless old woman?"

"My grandmother was not as helpless as you think," he warned, "She was a miko of extraordinary powers. Some thought her to be a sorceress from the Mainland."

_A miko slain by his hand…_she's _the_ _one_ _who_ _cursed_ _him?! _I gasped. I couldn't believe it! Sesshoumaru slew, and was cursed by, one of his own kinsmen, _Well, sort of a kinsman. He has no blood relation to Izayoi. Or does he? Yes! No! Yes! No? Oh, it's too much to figure out right now! I give up. _I disengaged myself from the complex family tree and turned my full attention back to Old Man, who sensed my mild distress and confusion.

"Yes, he slew his kinsman," he stated gravely, "For he is, indeed, connected to us through his half-brother. His father and Lady Izayoi had InuYasha, who is connected to Sesshoumaru by blood through their father. Their shared blood connects Sesshoumaru to Izayoi, whose blood flows through InuYasha. This connects the rest of the clan to him and, ultimately, to the Inu no Taisho." I blinked a couple of times as I struggled to process this tangled mess of a family tree. _I hate blended family trees._ A thought occurred to me.

"Doesn't that mean you're connected to Sesshoumaru's mother as well, since it can also work in reverse?" I asked. Old Man sighed and nodded.

"Yes, it does. Sesshoumaru's mother almost slew one of my ancestors because of it," he looked sadly at the table top and continued, "I do not know why their father and Sesshoumaru's mother were separated, but the Western Lord blames Izayoi, her clan, and every descendant, as seen with his battles with his half-brother. That is why I was reluctant to seek him out in the first place," then he looked up at me and asked, "You know where to seek my other ancestor?" I nodded.

"You need to go to Musashi's Domain to find InuYasha," I replied, "He's the unofficial demon overseer of the region. And he's more likely to listen to you than the Western Taiyoukai."

The young man was silent for our exchange, looking surly and repulsed by the time we were done. The look on his face reminded me of someone I had seen before, with unpleasant connotations. Again, everything clicked, and I almost pushed the table away forcibly as I made the realization and hissed loudly, "You're the man who accosted me at a Kyushu inn almost six months ago!"

The tiny party started at my words, and the young man stared at me strangely and said, "I don't think we have ever met before tonight."

"Oh? Do you remember sitting at the table of a young woman who didn't want your company in the first place?" I asked, becoming more irritated as the seconds passed. I couldn't believe that I didn't recognize him until _after_ I'd told my story. He had initially made me uneasy when they had first sat down with me here. Now I knew why. Realization dawned on his face, and then anger took over.

"You brushed me off, then had me removed from the inn. But…" he had an epiphany," that means you're a woman!"

His companion looked at the two of us like we'd grown extra heads and asked, "What is going on here?"

The young one turned to his older counterpart and said, "I was being friendly to what I thought was a woman who needed an escort around the countryside, and instead, she humiliated me in front of the entire dining room, and I had to leave." The old man still didn't understand, so I jumped in, looking around to make sure no one else was listening.

"I am, in fact, a woman travelling in the guise of a man," I explained, "Hence the wrappings and outfit. While at an inn, I ate in the dining room without my full disguise, and this boy," I gestured to the young man, who now looked quite offended, "barged into my personal space and began making conversation, uninvited." The old one blinked several times and swallowed.

"I see," he said finally, and turned to his young companion, "I thought I taught you better than that!" The boy glared at him.

"Oh? That's a fine thing coming from someone who lied to his own son about the purpose of this trip and knowing about demons!" he retorted. Eh? I had had enough.

"Who _are_ you people?!" I asked exasperatedly.

"My apologies. I am Shunran, and this is my youngest son, Chikurin," The older one explained, "May we know your name as well, stranger?" he asked politely

"Pleased to meet you," I replied, bowing to Shunran and glaring at his son, "My name is Kijinko." Shunran and Chikurin looked skeptical at my name, so once more, I explained myself, "It's the 'eccentric person' meaning, not the other one," I sighed. "And I would very much appreciate it if my true identity was kept a secret. I've noticed it's getting dangerous for women to travel at all."

After recovering from our collective shock, Shunran discussed the coming war for a short while longer and then retired to our separate rooms, with father and son arguing quietly as they walked out. I arrived at my room and let out a sigh of relief once the screen slid shut behind.

_Shit! _Now_ what am I going to do now that that ass knows who I am?! _I despaired, _Me and my big mouth!_ I scowled, wondering what the fool was going to do with his new information. I didn't trust him, since his views about demons were extremely narrow. However, there was nothing I could do about it now.

I undressed, unwrapped, and took off all the other crap that went with my disguise. As I lay down, I wondered if InuYasha knew he had relatives still alive in this day and age. I also wondered how the relations worked. In my time, we were never told whether or not Izayoi had siblings, or even parents. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so quick to relay his exact whereabouts to almost total strangers.

_Oh, well,_ I thought with a sigh, remembering the look that appeared on Chikurin's face when he had heard he was related to a demon, _Can't do anything about it now. I just hope he doesn't get it into his head to try exterminating those two. _ Shaking my head, I rolled over and went to sleep.

I got up with the dawn the next morning and gathered my things quickly. I hoped to get out of there before Master Ignorant Jackass could catch me, but I had no such luck. He came into the dining room just as I was finishing breakfast, and seated himself across the table. I looked at him coldly.

"I don't remember inviting you to sit down," I haughtily stated, "so kindly remove yourself from my presence."

"I will say my piece before you leave," he replied angrily, making sure to keep his voice down, "I will not forget that night at the inn, nor will I forget that you are a demon-lover. When the war starts, you and others like you will be the first to die!" he hissed quietly.

"Oh? What about your father? What about _you_? It's one thing to be a 'demon-lover', it's entirely another to be the blood relation of a demon," I retaliated, "You should be honoured to be related to the demon that defeated Naraku and his offspring. InuYasha believes in protecting the innocent, whether they be human or demon. You should try striving for those beliefs instead of trying to exterminate his kind from the face of the earth!" I finished, glaring for all I was worth. Chikurin also glared at me, but shifted his gaze to his father as Shunran strolled into the dining area. I bid the old man good morning as he sat down with us.

"Where are you headed now?" he asked as he reached for some rice and shot a warning look at his son's darkened face, "If you are heading in our direction, perhaps you can persuade InuYasha-sama to believe us."

I balked. "I'm afraid InuYasha-sama and I didn't part on the best of terms," I replied, and hoped the old man would drop the subject. Fortunately, he understood my reluctance and went on with his travel plans. Once we were done, we picked up our stuff from our rooms and headed out the door.

"Good journey to you, Kijinko," Shunran said as he bowed to me in front of the inn.

"Thank-you. And I am honoured to have met the relations of the Eastern Lord," I replied, making sure to bow lower than Shunran as a sign of respect. Chikurin gave the smallest of bows and turned his back. His father appeared a bit embarrassed, but nodded to me and turned East. I turned West and continued on.

_**FYI:**_

_**Youki: **I believe it is a regular demonic energy/aura._

_**Mononoke:** a rough translation is 'vengeful spirit'. In the anime and manga, it is the word most often used to describe Sesshoumaru, probably because of his powerful aura and evil appearance. _Youkai _and _hanyou _are more InuYasha's department._

_**Shunran: **spring storm._

_**Chikurin: **bamboo grove._

_**Ainu: **The Ainu are a people that were indigenous to the island of Hokkaido, until a few hundred years ago. They aren't Japanese and were driven out by the settlers. Their art and clothing closely resemble the Russian style, with a bit of Eskimo thrown in. _


	10. Fire From the Sky

**Chapter 9**

_**A/N:**_

_I hope that made up for the previous chapter. _

_Warning: Foul language ahead._

_**Thanks:**_

_To all my wonderful readers!_

_Thanks for the reviews, guys!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Please see the Prologue._

**Fire from the Sky**

On and on I walked for days on end, following the coastline and not caring where I ended up. The weather was mild for this region, being so far south, but I could feel the winter slowly settling in. I finally decided to go back to Hoshi and Kenichi to visit, but I didn't relish the thought of entering the West again, not after the way Sesshoumaru and I parted at the cave. _But having a direction is better than wandering around aimlessly, _I thought as I entered Shimonoseki, the town right across from Kyushu.

I found an inn, and just as I was settling down to sleep, a huge crash and long rumble came from the bay. I scrambled out of bed as fast as I could, throwing on clothes and wrappings haphazardly. I shoved my feet into my boots and grabbed Tomoshibi on my way out, and joined the rest of the crowd outside, who stared in the direction of the west bay.

The sky was a rainbow of coloured lights, flashing randomly and always followed by a thunderous crash. Some of the soldiers in my group started heading for the disturbance. I debated for a moment, then made my way down the road with the rest of the guys. It took a while, since the road was clogged with people who were scared by the commotion. Once we were in sight of the bay, we just stood in awe of the picture before us.

The lights and thunder were coming from just off the shore, made by a creature that screamed 'Godzilla movie'. It had a broad, dragon appearance in the body and had huge, batty-looking wings on its shoulders. However, it only had two arms and two legs, and was hovering above the water making the worst racket I had ever had the misfortune of hearing and flaming every ship in the harbour.

_Screw me! It's King Gihdora! _The only difference was the addition of four extra heads, as well as the three King Gihdora already came with. However, there was no mistaking the beast that had burned down countless buildings in downtown Tokyo. _Seven heads, wings, and pouring every kind of fire, lightning, shrieks, and who knows what else out of those fucking huge mouths!_ If the situation weren't so dire, I would've fallen down in the street laughing my fool head off. As it was, we were so freaked out, we couldn't move. Until the thing came roaring over in our direction.

Then Chaos ensued.

Everyone ran around in circles - crying out to the gods, to their samurai warriors, to their moms - trying to find someone who could save them. A few of the more battle-hardened fighters made for the other side of the harbour. Fifteen minutes of hard running and dodging objects while looking over our shoulders got us to a dark side street, just out of view of the water.

"How do we deal with this horrifying demon?" someone asked in despair.

"We have to muster ourselves as best we can and gather all the long range weapons we are able handle," replied a deep, rough voice from the back of our small group. A number of murmured assents arose around me. Someone to my right cleared his throat.

"Might we apply to the Taiyoukai of the land for his help?" the voice, a younger-sounding one, asked hesitantly. The silence that followed was deafening, even more than the shrieks of the thing that was still attacking the other side of the city. There was some uneasy shifting in the group, and more than a few snorts.

"The Taiyoukai is not known for his benevolence towards humans," a new voice pointed out.

"But who is going to defeat this thing?" the young voice protested, "Unless one of us has the powers of the Inu no Taishou himself, this beast will ravage the entire land. And would the Taiyoukai not come to destroy it anyway, since it is invading his territory?" Some hopeful murmurs were heard at this observation.

"That is not entirely true," a hoarse voice broke in, "The Taiyoukai was last heard to be in the East, hunting some enemy." _Yeah. Me, _I thought darkly. The mood seemed to become even blacker with the news. After a few minutes of silence, the voice at the back called for us to head for the destroyer that was slowly chewing its way through the city. We girded our loins as best we could and ran for the dragon again, even as we all blanched in fear at the sight of the monstrosity ahead.

We were halfway there when I heard shouts from the right. We all glanced over and saw a large crowd gathered around a guy standing on an overturned cart, gesturing wildly towards us. The crowd surged at us as we passed, pushing their way through, apparently looking for someone.

"THERE SHE IS!" the man screamed suddenly and pointed at _me_! _What the fucking hell…?!_ I started hoofing it for the front of the group, all the while praying I would get out of there before they could get to me. No such luck, though. Just as I reached the front, I was grabbed by several people, who angrily and roughly tied my hands and hauled me back to the bastard who had singled me out.

Chikurin.

That son-of-a-bitch tore my head wraps off as soon as I was close enough, my dark hair spilling down around my shoulders. He grabbed my butt-length hair at the roots and hauled me onto the cart with him. I screamed in pain, doing everything in my power to get free and beat the shit out of him while he shouted at the crowd.

"This is the person responsible for the Beast!" he screamed above the roars issuing from the city, "She is the one who summoned it! She is the lover of a demon and hates humans. She wishes to take your city as a prize for him, so he may eventually take over the entire country and make you his slaves!" He continued shouting things like that while I continued to struggled, tears of pain and fury running down my face. He finally let go and grabbed me by the neck.

With his face only inches from mine, he hissed, "I warned you. This is the price for loving demons and betraying your own kind."

"Did you summon this thing?" I spat out.

He grimaced with disappointment and said, "No, I did not. However, its appearance gave me the excuse I needed to punish you. Forever," he finished with a smile that made my blood run cold. He turned his attention back to the mob. They began chanting, demanding my execution by sacrificing me to the dragon.

"No!" Chikurin shouted above their words, "We will, instead, make her battle the Beast." The mob cheered, their bloodlust satisfied with seeing me walking to my death. It didn't make sense, though, because if I summoned the thing, wouldn't I be able to control it as well? The mob had no cares about those details, though, as they dragged me off the cart and carried me to the general area of destruction. They were just happy to have the supposed cause of their problems marching to her death.

They got as close to the beast as they dared, dumped me off with only my sword to do battle with, and ran as fast as their short legs would carry them. I sat in something of a daze for a moment, wondering how the hell this was going to work. I shook myself back to my senses and looked around for anything that could get me out of this mess with all limbs still intact. I couldn't just take off because Chikurin was watching me from a short distance away to make sure I didn't do that. He came up to me a second later and grabbed me by the arm.

"You are taking too long, so I will escort you to your adversary," he said as he dragged me closer to the dragon. I almost crapped my pants when the thing let loose a scream that I was sure my great-great-grandchildren could've heard. The heat and stench increased as we got closer to the eye of the storm. When we were about five hundred feet away from the most current destruction, he hauled me into a cluttered alley behind a half-destroyed inn.

"I will leave you now to your fate," he said with a toothy grin, gripping my upper arm painfully, "May your death be a hundred thousand times more painful than my humiliations. I hope you burn in the Underworld."

With those parting words, he took me into the street again and shoved me towards the dragon. Making sure I wasn't going to make a run for it, he turned and took off like the very whips of the Lord of Hell were at his back. I whipped around and looked for some kind of escape again. Nothing. I couldn't go back, because the mob would lynch me for sure, and doing battle with something a thousand times my size was certain death, as well. Out of options, I lost it and fell to my knees. I started bawling for all I was worth, not caring if the raging beast flamed me while I was prostrate on the debris-strewn street.

_Please God, _I prayed, tears streaming down my face, _let someone come and rescue me. I don't have what it takes to destroy this hell beast. _ But even as I pleaded for my life, I knew no one would come to my rescue. I was so intent on preparing for my inevitable death, the gentle hand on my shoulder scared the living shit out of me. I turned and drew Tomoshibi so fast, the hand's owner landed on his rear end with a terrified look on his face. 

The person was an older man with silver hair, probably pushing fifty. He was dirty, every part of his skin and clothing covered in soot and blood. He held a gnarled wooden staff in his hand so tightly his knuckles were white. I took pity on him and helped him up, wondering what on earth he was doing following me so close to this disaster. The flare of a newly lit fire from somewhere behind me illuminated him. I caught a good enough look at his clothes to realize he wasn't a local.

"Who are you and why did you follow me here?" I asked, shouting to be heard above the roar of the heads.

He looked askance at the dragons, sorrow drawing deep lines in his face and answered, "I am the one responsible for the tragedy that occurred here tonight," he replied. I gaped at him and lost it.

"**Then stop this already**!" I screamed, "I don't feel like going to an early grave because you fucked up!" He looked at me fearfully before giving a reply.

"I…I no longer have control over the Dragon," he stated, his voice quavering, "It has rejected me as its lord and master." I couldn't believe it! I was going to walk into my grave because this miserable old fool had lost control of his…whatever the hell it was. I grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and shook him harshly before throwing him to the ground. I paced for several seconds, and then turned to the dried-up log. I squatted down to his level, making him fearfully back-peddled a couple of feet away from me when he saw the fury on my face.

"How do I defeat it?" I snarled, "There has to be a way to get rid of it, somehow." The guy bowed his head, looking like he was thinking for all he was worth.

Several minutes later, he finally raised his head and said, "There is no way to destroy it, for it is not of this world. However," he continued quickly as I made for his throat, "It can be controlled by removing the stake from the base of the center neck."

"And how the fuck am I supposed to do that?!" I practically shrieked, "Just stroll up to it and ask it nicely if I can remove its control center? And what makes you think it'll listen to me, anyway? For all I know, I'll take the stake out, and they'll turn around and turn _me _into a smoking pile of ash!"

"With the stake removed from its body, it has no power to hold itself together. It will retreat into the stake, becoming their separate parts once more."

"What are you talking about?" I ground out, "I didn't understand a thing you just said."

"It does not matter if you understand, unless the beast accepts you as its mistress. Then you must have the full understanding of the magic of the Dragon."

I sighed, "And how do I know if it has accepted my control?"

He looked relieved that some of my anger had receded and answered, "If the Dragon rejects you, the stake will remain a stake. The beast will simply disappear into it and sleep until it finds a master with the power to awaken it once more. If you are accepted, the stake will turn into a sword of my homeland, and the beast will return to it until summoned."

"And where is your homeland?" I interrupted.

"Western China," he answered, "That is where the Dragon was first discovered. However," he continued, getting back to the point, "Every master until now has been a male with highly advanced skills in sorcery. There is no record of a woman ever being able to control it. In fact, the few women who tried were killed. And you possess no skills in the magic arts, as far as I can ascertain."

"Oh brother," I muttered while rolling my eyes, "A sexist alien sword. Anyway," I continued at normal level, "So the stake turns into a sword if it acknowledges the holder as master. And then what?"

"Then the new master must learn about the limits of his powers and the will of the Dragon."

"This is nothing but a bunch of riddles," I cried out in frustration, "And why did you lose control of it anyway?" I asked as I glanced over my shoulder at the monstrous beast still flaming and stomping its way around the town.

"I do not know," he said, confusion crossing his face, "It simply rejected me one day, about eight weeks ago. I have been chasing it across the Continent since then. However," he said, returning to the point once again, "should you be successful, I will assist you in developing the skills needed to exist as such a mistress."

"Whatever," I said, "I still have to get close enough to it to get the thing out of its neck."

"I will help," the old man said sadly, "It will be the least I can do for the events of tonight."

I looked at him skeptically and asked, "How are you going to help if you can't do anything about stopping its rampage?"

"I know many powerful spells that can at least distract or somewhat stun it," he replied, "I will draw its attention while you make your way for its back."

I sighed as I turned and looked at the rampaging Dragon, who was steadily making its way farther inland. I didn't think the old geezer's plan would be enough, but it was slightly better than going in alone. I made the decision.

"Alright," I said as turned back to my new battle companion, "I guess we should get started, then." He nodded in agreement and we began trudging down the street, trying to find as discreet a path as was possible.

"By the way, what's your name, old man?" I asked as we climbed over some rubble.

"I am Qang Wu Fei", he answered, "May I know yours?"

"Kijinko," I replied in turn.

Wu Fei looked confused and asked, "Does your name not mean _fierce_ _god_ in your language?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, but it also means _eccentric person_. It depends on what kanji the person uses. The kanji _I_ use is for the second meaning."

"Ah, I understand," he said. We kept silent until we came to a fork in the road. _How cliché,_ I thought as Wu Fei pondered our predicament. He nodded his head once and turned to me.

"We must each take one of the roads, for one will go in front of the Dragon and the other will get you close enough to the back to proceed as planned."

"Fine," I said, "Let's just get this over with. I wouldn't want to put off dying any longer."

"The left will take you to your destination. I will head for the front to draw its attention," he said as he pointed in turn to each road. I started for the left, but Wu Fei called for me to wait a moment.

"Should we be successful, and you are the new mistress, I will teach you all I know and guide you through your training," he said. I nodded my thanks and went forward. I caught sight of him heading down the right path just before he disappeared behind a burned-out building. _Good luck, old man. You're gonna need it! _

I began racing down the street as fast as possible, hoping I wouldn't get to my destination before he got to his. The last thing I needed was to get turned into a pile of bones and ash before I made my objective. It took me almost twenty minutes of huffing, puffing, and crawling over piles of stone and wood before I suddenly stumbled into the abandoned town square.

It was surprisingly clear of debris. Well, from what I could see that wasn't blocked by the _fucking_ _enormous_ _dragon_ _tail_ that was sprawled across it. I looked slightly to right and _waaaaaaaay_ up, and almost died right there. This Dragon had to be pushing at least two thousand feet! From my poor vantage point, the heads appeared to make up over a third of its height.

_Which means I only have about thirteen hundred feet of living, moving, fire breathing, shrieking, bent-on-destruction flesh to climb up before I reach the necks' base._

From the front of the dragon came a bright flash, followed by a loud bang and the crackle of electricity, startling me out of my stupor. All the heads screamed as the flash blinded them. Once they regained their vision, every one of them aimed at one spot on the ground and fired. A glassy-looking globe appeared when the energy hit it, and then disappeared as the attack dispersed.

I sighed in relief. _At least_ _his magic is strong enough to defend against it. For now. _I had my doubts, though. I had to work fast to remove the stake before Wu Fei ran out of energy and the barrier collapsed. I searched for a way to climb up the back without having to stab Tomoshibi in for handholds. The back had spiky, somewhat soft, narrow ridges running up to the base and branching up the backs of each of its sinewy necks.

_That looks like it's the only way, _I thought with a sigh. Girding my loins once again - although this time it was literally as well, since my pants were falling down - and ensuring Tomoshibi was strapped securely to my back, I started walking towards the tail. I found a section close to a pile of rubble, climbed up the debris, and waited for the next shot of magic. I found it difficult being so close to beast, whose sole purpose was to destroy its master's chosen target. From here, I could make out the details of its skin. It was reflective black with green undertones, and had a multitude of tiny scales. The ridges were matte, and bent over in many directions. The tail would twitch occasionally, making my rapidly beating heart want to jump out of my mouth, along with my stomach and its contents. I wanted nothing more than to run as far away as I could.

After forever and a day, however, the next of Wu Fei's attacks came. A ball of energy exploded at chest level, and the world suddenly became relatively silent as the constant screams and explosions of energies ceased. Startled, I stared at the heads and realized they weren't moving.

_Way to go, man! _ I shouted internally as I jumped onto the tail and ran for the back. I needed to get to the tail base before the stun wore off. I reached the base just as the spell wore off. Unfortunately, now the Dragon was enraged, and it began stomping its way towards Wu Fei's current position. I hung on to a couple ridges for dear life as the tail swayed back and forth to balance the huge body as it walked. It stopped when another flash and crack of thunder showed up, so I took the opportunity to climb up a few feet, avoiding actually using my feet to help me climb. I was afraid that my feet would put enough pressure on the scales that the Dragon would notice me on its back. I very cautiously attempted a few more feet up the ridgeline, and surprisingly enough, it didn't register that there was something crawling on it. I released one hand and carefully searched for the base. I found a hard line of scale at the base, which meant that as long as I kept my feet on the ridgeline, it would never know I was there.

With my heart lighter and a hope that I would live through the night growing with every minute, I began climbing up as quickly as caution allowed. It was difficult, since the thing moved violently every time the old man fired something at it, and I almost fell once. Halfway up…

_HIRAIKOTSU!_

_Oh, you have to be _shitting_ me! _I thought as one of the heads separated from its neck and fell to the ground. The body began tossing around in pain as the remainder of the severed neck spouted fire. I held on for dear life as two more heads fell victim and their necks began spouting a black cloud and what looked like a tornado. I saw Kirara fly by as her rider caught the boomerang, but didn't attempt to catch their attention. I returned to my task and climbed as fast as I could, not caring now if the beast felt me coming up. A hundred feet from my target, the necks stopped spewing shit. Instead, they spouted entirely new heads and necks! As soon as the heads finished forming, all seven of them began screaming and spewing everything they had at Wu Fei and Sango's current positions.

_I don't know what the hell this thing is, but it is seriously fucked up! _I thought, looking for some trace of that damn stake and spotting my target at sixty feet. It was buried in the scales, except for the top five inches. As I got closer, I could see that it had spikes protruding midway on the exposed shaft, attaching to the surface scales like extra grips. Looking up, I could see their attention was split now, which meant all sorts of badness for me, because Sango was slightly behind it and Wu Fei in front. All one of the heads had to do was catch sight of me, and I was a goner. I kept going, and at twenty feet, I heard the impossible.

_BAKURYUUHA!!_

_SYOURYUUHA!!_

I almost fainted with disbelief and terror.

_Oh, dear God! I don't know whom I despise more...bastard or son of a bitch. And it's a fine time for them to be teaming up. I wish they would just piss off! _I growled as I made desperately for the glistening stake. Fifteen feet and _all_ the heads disappeared in a flash of gold and blue light. I made all sorts of vows and cursed plagues upon the attackers' father with every beat of my heart as I watched the severed necks spout different elements.

_I don't suppose those fuckers realize how hard they're making my job?! _I fumed as the new heads sprouted, turned to the left, and fired. _I hope they lose a few limbs, or maybe their dicks, _I thought with an evil grin, _Yeah, their dicks are even better. Then they wouldn't be plaguing me right now! Damn testosterone-driven jacks!_

I continued climbing. Ten feet. _KONGOUSOUHA!! _rang out above the roars.I reached for my target as the body rocked from the impact, but was still short. Eight feet…six feet…almost there. I inched a little further, touching it just as I heard -

_MEIDOU SAN GETSU HA!!_

"HOLYBLOODYFUCKINGHELL!" I shrieked as I frantically yanked myself up to the stake, "That's where I'm gonna end up if that miserable ass's attack actually works this time!" I grabbed the stake for all I was worth as the Meidou opened up behind me. I could feel the push of Sesshoumaru's attack as it tried to send the Dragon and its physical body to Hell. At the same time, I could feel the stake starting to give, and it slid out a couple of inches. I prayed fervently that the shaft would stay put as I felt the Meidou San Getsu Ha pushing harder against the beast. Sesshoumaru had to be putting out a tremendous amount of energy, because the Meidou normally didn't stay open for more than a few seconds, but it had already been more than two or three minutes. The portal finally began closing, and I thanked God once more for saving me from an early grave. Several seconds of relative silence followed, as though even the Dragon was contemplating how it had escaped certain death, though the stupid thing hadn't _been_ in any danger. An energy blast exploded in front of it again, giving me the final opportunity to remove the control center.

I began tugging at the shaft with both hands. It moved slowly, inch by painful inch, until there was over a foot sticking out. I hazarded a look at the heads and saw one staring at me with blood red eyes split in half by black cat pupils so intelligent, I could see the wheels turning as it observed me. I froze, and my mind went blank with complete and utter terror. Time and sound ceased to move as I stared back. I had been spotted, but it did nothing for several moments, until it turned its head and huffed/growled at one of the heads next to it. Another head turned to stare at me, this one with bright orange eyes that glowed with an internal flame. After staring at me for a short time, it turned to the red-eyed one and had an exchange of growls as their fellow heads continued screaming and blowing things up. My hearing returned, just in time to hear the shout of _Kazaana! _float up to me. At the same time, I heard the two staring heads start growling at the rest, telling them there was an intruder on their back.

The rest of the heads stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me, ignoring the air void that was trying to suck them in. I almost lost total control of my bowels and stomach. The silence was truly deafening as I stared back at the seven pairs of eyes staring at me, each one of them contemplating my fate. Abruptly, I heard Wu Fei bellow my name and then a _huge_ ball of lightning suddenly appeared and exploded with such force that the Dragon actually lost part of its balance. It also broke their concentration on me and returned their attention back to the threats in on the ground.

"Kijinko-sama!" I heard someone call out behind me. I whipped around and saw Sango and Kirara hovering about twenty feet away.

"What do you want?" I shouted, "I'm not going to ground, if that's what you're here for!"

"You have to!" she shouted back, "You almost died a moment ago! If it weren't for the old sorcerer, they would have destroyed you!" I shook my head defiantly.

"I'm not leaving until I get the life force of this thing out. It won't stop its rampage until that happens. It rejected its last master and now has no one to subdue its wrath." With that said, I returned to wrestling the remaining portion of the stake out.

"Stupid woman," I heard behind me. I turned around and, low and behold, it was the Taiyoukai himself. Sango was flying back to her companions and now I was stuck with the son of a bitch for company_._

"Fuck off, mutt," I screamed as I yanked even harder on the stake. Only fifteen inches out, but it was getting wobbly, which meant I was getting close. "I'm not leaving! Not when I'm so close to finishing!"

"You will be destroyed before you finish your task," he snarled, "I will not allow that to happen when this Sesshoumaru will be the one to kill you for your earlier insol-" He was cut off when one of the heads suddenly wheeled around and fired at _him_ instead of the ground. He quickly moved out of the way and landed to my right. I _so _did not want him there, and drew Tomoshibi with my right hand as I clutch the stake with my left. He huffed at my posturing, to which my response was, "Try me!" He huffed again and moved to break my grip on the stake. I swung at him, and he easily dodged it, grabbing my left wrist with his right hand and firing up his Poison Claw.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this!" I screamed at him, pain blossoming as the poison began eating away at my flesh. I swung at him again, forcing him to lose either his grip or his head. He jumped away and floated around the same spot Sango had vacated earlier. Another dragonhead swung around and fired on him, driving him even further away. Before he could get close again, the Dragon decided it had had enough, and began flapping its enormous wings. The winds on the ground swirled with hurricane force as the massive body began to raise, its heads spewing shit everywhere to discourage anyone from getting too close. It rapidly gained air and turned itself southeast, towards the ocean, picking up speed the closer it got to the body of water.

I started panicking, since I had no idea what was happening now, or what would happen if I simply heaved the rest of the stake out. I faintly heard shouting behind me, but they were getting harder and harder to hear. I looked down between the necks as best I could and saw nothing but the vast ocean beneath us as I finally remembered Wu Fei's earlier words.

"_If the Dragon rejects you, the stake will remain a stake. The beast will simply disappear into it and sleep until it finds a master with the power to awaken it once more. If you are accepted, the stake will turn into a sword of my homeland, and again, the beast will return to it until summoned."_

_So, either way, it disappears when the stake comes out, which is probably why it took off for here. It'll go back to sleep, but punish me in the process. Cunning bastards. _

I returned Tomoshibi to its sheathand made my peace with God. Clutching the stake, I heaved on it one final time, coming free at last. The heads screamed in anger and triumph as they began disintegrating, and I watched as my foothold slowly began disappearing. The streams of energy flew towards me and wrapped themselves around the silver shaft, making it glow with a purplish-blue light. The place I was standing on was the last to dissolve, so I was prepared for the loss of ground beneath me and the feeling of weightlessness as I began to fall.

As the ocean rushed up to meet me, the stake began pulsing. The shaft started to grow on both ends, the longer end flattening out to become a double-edged blade. I had to smile at the irony as it finished forming. The shorter end became the grip of the sword, and the bars that had held it to the scales became the hand guard. When it was done, I held one of the most beautiful Chinese blades I had ever had the privilege of seeing. I snorted internally.

_Accepted as mistress just as I'm about to die._ I twisted around just in time to see the ocean reach for me.

The warm salt water embraced me and I sank into darkness.

_**FYI:**_

_**King Gihdora: **__if you know anything about 'Godzilla', you know who King Gihdora is._

_**Syouryuuha: **__Dragon Strike. Sesshoumaru's attack that can be done with the Tenseiga, apparently. It's normally done with Toukijin. _

_**Bakuryuuha: **__Backlash Wave. InuYasha's._

_**Kongousouha: **__Diamond Spear Blast. Also InuYasha's._

_**Hiraikotsu: **__Boomerang Bone. Sango's._

_**Kazaana: **__Wind Tunnel or Air Void. Miroku's._

_**Meidou San Getsu Ha: **__This is supposed to be Tenseiga's ultimate attack. It opens a portal to Hell and sends not only the victim's soul through, but their physical body as well. Meidou is the portal portion of the attack._


	11. Jin

-1**Chapter 10**

_A/N: Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Thine eyes dost not deceive you. 'Tis a bit dry, since much explaining is needed, but after two years, a brand new chapter for your enjoyment._

_Disclaimer: See prologue._

**Jin**

_Kimi, wake up…Persy, you're a total otaku! Get a life…Yield…Kijinko! Watch out!…wake up…It was a dream…wake up…Persephone…Kijinko…_WAKE UP!

I jolted to awareness from my restive, memory-plagued sleep, drenched in sweat and shivering. The first thing I registered was the breeze. The second, I was soaking wet, and not all of it was from my nightmarish rest. The state of my clothes kick-started my brain, which slowly acknowledged my surroundings. I could hear the waves crashing against the shoreline some distance away, and as I pried my eyes open, I could see a stretch of sand in the pale sunlight. I painfully lifted my head from its resting place on a small dune, trying to remember how I got here in the first place. Even the smallest movement sent my body into spasms.

_My poor body, _I thought as I dragged myself into a sitting position, _it's amazing it hasn't just crapped out on me. _I took a quick look around. The beach went on as far as the eye could see in either direction, unrecognizable.

_Where am I? What happened? How did I get here? _I snorted, _I sound like a bloody journalist for W-Five. But answers would make my life so much better…happier…more contented… _my thoughts trailed off as I began to remember what happened.

The battle crashed through my memories, bringing with it the terror and despair I had felt at the time. The last thing I remembered, I was falling towards the ocean as a sword materialized in my hands.

_An empty victory_, I had thought at the time as I fell to my supposed death, _but where is it now? _I grabbed at the sand around me, and was dismayed to see it nowhere. I cast my eyes around the surrounding area and saw it standing point-down about twenty feet away, gleaming and flickering eerily in the fading sun's red light as though it were laughing at me.

_Okay, that's just frickin' creepy, _I thought as I got to my feet and made my way over to it. _Why do I attract all the "Supernatural" crap? Do I have "creepiness magnet" stamped on my forehead? _I continued to grumble as I approached the blade. The closer I got, the more freaked out I became, and yet I felt drawn to it all the same. I slowed my pace down until I stopped a foot away from it.

_Do I pull it out or leave it until it rusts? _I debated as I stared at it. As if in answer to my unspoken question, the light surrounding the weapon suddenly flared up and I felt, more than heard, the softest of voices whisper across my thoughts.

_Take us up. We will protect you. Show you wonders._

I scowled, _Right. First you try to kill me, and now you want me to just pick you up and keep you, _I rolled my eyes,_ And now I'm talking to a piece of spiteful metal._

_Humans do not keep us, _the voices hissed angrily,We_ keep _them_ until we tire of their stupidity. Leave _them_ after they have served their purpose._

The words really and truly made my blood run cold. This sword wasn't spiteful, it was just plain evil.

_Not evil, _they growled indignantly, _We are more powerful and wondrous than your small mind could possibly imagine._

_Oh, I don't know about that, _I retorted, _I can imagine a hell of a lot of powers and wonders. _Silence followed my statement. Then…

_Take us up, _the voices repeated. I stared at it for a few minutes, thinking through all of the possible consequences of taking up such a blade. At the end of my assessment, I heaved a sigh.

"No thanks," I said as I turned from it and trekked back the way I had come from. As I walked away, I quickly turned my thoughts to the more important questions of finding my exact location and what I could get to eat.

Iturnedmybacktothe setting sun and headed towards the hills that faced the water. I managed to find a little-used path and made for the forest, yet, I couldn't make myself go more than half a mile from shore. I fought it, practically crawling trying to go higher up the path, but something pulled at me the further I got from the water, and the gentle breeze around me shivered with soft, mocking laughter.

_You honestly believe we will allow you to leave us? _it snickered, _Bonded. No way out._

My breath left me at that revelation, but I just couldn't accept the truth.

"Nonononono!"I screamed, clutching my head, "I don't want this! Get the fuck out of my head!" A small part of me knew, though. The inability to move inland, the "feelings" I kept getting, and of course the voices, who spoke to me as soon as the dragon had transformed over the water. I fell to my knees on the sand and began sobbing, "Leave me alone! I hate this place. I hate this time. I HATE YOU!" and hid my face in my knees, weeping for all I was worth.

I don't know how long I sat there, but when I looked up with my bleary eyes, the moon was already riding high. The stars twinkled and seemed to watch me as I reluctantly unfolded myself and got to my feet, returning to the shore. Staring hard at the glittering spike that had turned my world upside-down, I approached it as someone would a viper ready to strike at any time. The closer I moved, the brighter it shone, until it was engulfed by red and silver flames when I stood right next to it.

_Now what? _I asked while swallowing nervously. The voices were silent for so long, I hoped that the earlier episode was just a bad dream.

_We begin, _It stated, _You must begin training in your pitiful martial arts again to wield us in this form. The innate abilities that attracted us to you must also be honed to be of use to us._

_So I'm some fucking tool, is that it?! _I was enraged. I never liked being used back home, and I certainly wasn't going to put up with that crap now.

_Oh, no choice in the matter, _they laughed, _You either comply or rot on this shore. Resistance is not an option._

I blinked. Then snickered. _It's either the Devil or the deep blue sea, and I ain't gettin' outta here by way of the Ark. _I sighed and rolled my eyes,_ I don't want this, and yet I have the option of the Borg Collective or death. Fine._

"Alright," I said aloud, "I'll do it."

Something akin to joy coursed through my mind as I spoke. I took a deep breath and prepared for an onslaught as I reached for the hilt.

As soon as I touched the cool metal, my mind and body were assaulted with so many different sensations I thought I would go mad. Physically, I could feel something crawling into my skin, yet I wasn't afraid. I saw people in ancient clothing from cultures now long dead. Places that had risen to their pinnacle and fallen to the deepest depths flashed before my eyes. Mind and soul I was transported through the memories of this strange being, with no perception of time. It showed me every single one of Its' 'masters', along with their deaths, always at the hand of the dragon sword because they had outlived their usefulness. I started panicking at those last images, because my death would obviously be the same and I would have no control over it, or them.

_I refuse to believe that I have no control over you! _I cried from the depths of my soul, forcing the minds to focus on me and not their melding process. 

_We will prevail!! _It screamed as intense pain washed over me.

I screamed wordlessly in defiance as the world went dark.

I awoke to the sun stabbing my aching eyes through their lids. I slowly opened them, squinting in the miserably cheerful light the orb was blazing down. I sat up, again wondering why my body continued on when it was continually battered by everything under the sky.

_Cannot die until we say, _the voices said, _You are essentially immortal._

"A double-edged sword, much like you," I chuckled with black humour, "Must be nice to _wield_ that much power." I could've sworn I heard a groan.

_We begin today, while the sun shines hot and true, _came the somewhat testy statement.

"Fine. Whatever," I said as I pulled the sword out of the sand. I just wanted to get this whole ordeal over with.

It directed me to stand in the water about 20 feet from shore and close my eyes. I did as directed, feeling the waves lap at my torso and thinking this was a bit stupid. After a few minutes, I began feeling as though the whole of the ocean was around me. I could hear the silence of the deep waters and the crashing of the waves on distant shores, feel the fishing boats on the water and the sea life swimming through it simultaneously. It was the most unnerving experience I had ever had, almost like the way the Force was described in the movies and books, but on a smaller scale.

_You can feel it, but now you must command it._

My eyes shot open, "How am I supposed to do that? No one commands the entire ocean!"

_Oh, but you will when we are through with you, _came the ominous reply, _Do!_

I snorted and closed my eyes again, sinking into the sensations of the water once more. This time, I attempted to take an active role, feeling every particle of sand and plant in the water, every wave and current. I felt a large wave coming in, and upon concentrating harder, could actually see the currents shifting as it approached me as I clutched the sword. I dug deeper into the wave's structure and began commanding it to break up before it got to me, while the skin on my _hands _began to ripple. I felt the water beginning to shift, but just as it was about to disperse, I lost my concentration in the elation of the moment and it crashed into me at full throttle. I flailed around under the water for about a minute before breaking the surface and coughing hard as I made my way back to the shore, panicking about where the stupid blade had gone.

_Here, _whispered the many voices.

I looked around, trying to find the source. I felt It direct my gaze downwards.

_Hands._

I flopped down on the warm sand and stared hard at the glittering strands on my fingers and palms that had appeared with the sword's disappearance.

_Yes, _they whispered, _We either rest on your hands as jewels or as a blade to be wielded._

The said 'jewels' were fine gold chains that wrapped around the fingers and met at the tops of my hands to form bracelets that covered the tops of my hands and went up to my wrists. The threads on my palms formed a web, of sorts, to my wrists as well. Creepily enough, every chain was grafted to my skin, so it looked like gold henna and gold chains at the same time.

"Oooo. Pretty," I admired, "What's the purpose?"

_Disguise and use. In this form, you command Elements. We assist._

"Eh?" came my intelligently grunted reply, "How does that work?"

_Will tell later. Must continue training. Get up!_

I made my way to my feet, puzzling over the riddle. The Presence, as I'd taken to calling It, demanded that I put my hand to the ground and focus on what was beneath my hand. Rolling my eyes, I did as I was told. My eyes closed, I began to feel a throbbing in my palm and hear strange whispers. Upon paying closer attention, the whispers turned into soft words speaking about people and animals as the throbbing grew louder. Just as I figured the sounds out, the Presence broke into my thoughts.

_Yessss. It is Earth. The whispers are plants, the throbbing is heartbeat of Earth. She speaks through all land and growths._

I sat there for I don't know how long, just listening to the Earth _live._ I was utterly humbled by the experience, feeling the age and sheer power of my planet in my veins. Gradually, I came back to an awareness of the present, and reluctantly withdrew my spirit from the Earth and my hand from the shore. I was surprised to see the sun making for the horizon.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before asking, "Now what am I doing?"

Silence answered me for several heartbeats before a reply came to my query

_Now you train in Wudan with sword. Learn to function without Elements._

I blinked. The sword was entwined in my flesh, so how was I supposed to bring it back?

_Will tell you! _Presence snapped impatiently, hearing my mind again, _Must be patient! Cannot have answers instantly._

I held back my retort, since It appeared ready to let me in on the next big secret so long as I shut up. I felt movement around me as my hands began to tingle. Looking down at them, they were starting to glow and the chains were detaching from my skin.

_Follow instructions closely._

"I'm listening," I said, closing my eyes.

_Close left hand in fist. Hold in front of chest with palm towards you. Close right hand in fist, then point second and third fingers out. Put right palm down over left._

I did as I was told, frowning the whole time. Once my hands were in place, the tingling intensified.

_Now, _Its voice glided over my conscience silkily, _Think of sword forming in hands._

I thought hard, willing the sword to form in my hands. The tingling turned into a crawling sensation, but I refused to open my eyes to see what it looked like. Shortly after I commenced the exercise, a light built up with the same momentum as the skin-crawling. I couldn't resist opening my eyes then, getting dazzled by the brightness before my pupils adjusted, and saw a shining stake engulfing my left hand. It was pointing to the ground, and as I watched on, it resolved itself into the Chinese sword, with my right hand resting on the pommel.

I stood in awe at the feat I had just performed. I began getting giddy at the thought of learning more things like that and the experiences with Water and Earth, but sobered up at the thought of giving over more control to this…thing.

_Must give control, or will rot on this shore, _It snickered, _Will show you more tricks in morning._ _Rest. Eat. Train. Much more to learn._

I despised how I was stuck with this damn demon now, yet I craved more of what I had gone through today.

I loathed the feeling.

I did as I was told and called on my rusty Wudan skills to begin training in the sword once more. I spent several hours reviewing the basics, forms, and simple routines before I decided to call it quits for the day and go fishing.

One successful fishing excursion later, I had a half-dozen friends for dinner. My stomach growled at me while I built a fire for the fish fry, and made quick work of the cooking, but even as I sat eating, I could feel my eyes drooping. I managed to get the minimum of clean-up done before I passed out by the fire for the night.

The next day was much the same. I practiced summoning the sword from my hands and putting it back onto my body. I went through more Wudan, adding a couple of the more complex forms. It had me tackle Water and Earth again, and added Air.

That was interesting, since I learned not only how to shift and direct the air currents to create winds, but I actually got off the ground and floated about two feet before losing it. The landing almost cost me my ankle, and a good chunk of pride. The Presence wouldn't stop laughing about it for the rest of the day. I went to sleep in a huff.

And on it went.

I lost count of how many days we were on that shore, training and bonding. We reviewed the previous lessons and added the other Elements: Fire, Shadow, Light, and finally, Spirit. The Presence explained to me during a training session about the difference between the controls of the sword and hands.

_Hands are us within you, controlling Elements. Sword is us at your command. We are manifest outside of you._

"So instead of waving my hands around and making things happen, you actually appear as dragons, and do the work yourselves."

_Yes, _It said, sounding pleased that I had understood do easily, _Much more terrifying as sword, but much quicker as hands. Choice is personal and practical._

So I learned the basic controls for each, but wasn't taught much more. I finally asked It why one day, frustrated at being held back.

_Controls must be second nature. Must not have to think about it. Won't have such time in battle, _It replied, _Will proceed when you have proven capable._

I chafed at the restrictions, but couldn't argue It's logic. It was simply common sense, and it urged me to work even harder during the daily lessons. Presence was pleased with my progress, and one day pronounced it was time to return.

"Return?" I asked, confused, "Where are we, then?"

_Do not need to know, _It replied, _Not important. We return and you go on with life as before._

" 'As before?' Before, I wasn't schizoid with a sword embedded in my hands. Now I have to battle virtually everything before I can move on to the next stage," I argued, "And unless you can hide your aura, I'm gonna be challenged by every demon in existence."

A short sigh was followed by, _Worry too much. Think too much. Deal with enemies as they happen._

"Fine. Whatever," I snorted, "When are we leaving?"

_Before sunrise. Be ready._

Later, as I got comfortable for the night, I realized a very important question hadn't been asked yet.

"What am I supposed to call you?"

_Ryuuseijin._

"Shooting Star? Why?"

_Is my name in other land here. Came from beyond your sun. _

It took me only a split second to get it, "You're from another part of the universe."

_Fell onto Earth. Was found and remade. But no more talk, must sleep._

I couldn't believe the turn my life had taken, and it was a while before I finally dozed off.

"How long has it been since we left?" I shouted at the head of the large, watery dragon, clinging to its mane and the sword.

_Over six months, _Ryuu replied as we continued to race across the choppy water.

_Six months, _I thought to myself, _Has Sesshoumaru finally given up? Has Inuyasha stopped hunting for me?_

I continued to mull over the possibilities until the familiar shores of southwestern Honshu came into view. I stared hard at the approaching coastline, until I realized where our exact location was.

"Why are we returning to Shimonoseki?"

_Wish to return to friends, yes?_

"Yeah, I guess so," I responded as I thought about trekking through Western territory in my present state, "Couldn't we just head underwater and land near the village?"

_Will hide for journey, so not challenged beyond usual stupidity._

I snorted with laughter. That's something I would have said. How could I be rubbing off on this thing already?

_Are approaching land, _Ryuu broke in,_ Prepare to wade._

As soon as the water was shallow enough, Water Ryuu returned to the sword. I looked around as I waded out of the water and hoped nobody had seen us land. Thankfully, we were far enough north of the town that we went undetected. I used a quick water technique to squeeze the moisture out of my clothes. Before turning to the south and hitching Ryuuseijin to my back, I put my long-unused disguise on my hand again.

"Home, sweet home," I sighed and headed for town.

**FYI:**

**-jin: **_It means a person. Toukijin (I think it refers to the demon in the sword), Nihonjin (Japanese citizen), etc._

**Ryuu:**_ It means 'dragon' in this instance. _

**Wudan: **_The actual name of Kung Fu. _


	12. The Joy of Reunions I

-1_**Previously on **__**The Alternate Storyteller**__**:**_

Our heroine awoke after the big battle to find herself on a nameless beach with her hard-won sword. The sword, Ryuuseijin, shared some of its past with her, and trained her in the basics of its arts. We join them as they return to Japan after a six month absence…

**Chapter 11**

_**Thanks**_**: **_A big shout out to Snowfall, Arvael, White Alchemist Taya, Farie Insignias, Zellezra, Yellou._

_**A/N: **:….:= Ryuu and Kijinko speaking to each other. _

**The Joy of Reunions I**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I followed the shoreline until it ran parallel to the main road into Shimonoseki. I left the ocean behind and trudged my way to town, going with the flow of highway travelers. Curiosity had me searching out the damage from the past battle, and although a few areas were still rebuilding, the rest looked as though that night had never happened. I shook my head and continued on.

I did my best to stay anonymous walking through town, but it was no use as I approached the inn I had stayed at six months previous. One of the servant girls caught sight of me, recognized my face, and bolted inside, probably to alert the female innkeeper of my return.

Sure enough, I was just making my way up the step to the front door, when it was opened by the good woman herself. We stood on opposites sides of the door and stared at each other, when her face suddenly broke into a huge smile.

"Welcome back, great warrior," she greeted and moved back to let me in. I couldn't help my stupid look. I certainly wasn't expecting an appellation like that! She caught my boggled expression as we halted in the hall, and explained.

"Many believed that you had died battling that terrible monster, and some even claimed you were responsible for the attack. I did not believe either rumour. I saw you rush to the water, even as some of our most experienced samurai ran away like children. I thought to myself 'If she, a stranger, is willing to face death for this town as though it were her own birthplace, she is worthy of respect.' And you have returned, as I hoped for all these days since. You are worthy of the respect of a great samurai!"

I'm sure I was bright red from my roots to my toes by the time she had finished. I did my best to look everywhere but her face, so great was my embarrassment. She seemed to understand my discomfort and, in silence, led me to the set of rooms I had occupied. With a bit of flourish, she pushed the shoji open and ushered me in. There were two servants waiting with clean clothes and, as I looked closer at their hands, _my pack!_

"You still have that?" I exclaimed, pointing to the sack in the one girl's arms. All three women beamed proudly and nodded.

"We kept the same hope as our lady," replied the younger of the two girls, "We ensured its safety."

"We knew you would need it when you returned," Lady Innkeeper continued, "It has been locked in one of our cupboards."

"Wow," I whispered, lowering my eyes. I was humbled by the faithfulness of these total strangers, "I don't know what to say."

"Say you will tell us the story of your battle and absence!" Young One said eagerly, while her older friend nodded enthusiastically.

"Not until she has eaten and washed," the innkeeper scolded, "I'm sure she would enjoy a good meal and some rest before indulging two young girls who ignore their work for a tale."

The servants, properly chastised, bowed and rushed to their duties. After watching them for a moment, I turned to the innkeeper and asked, "I know this sounds silly, but I never heard your names when I was here last time."

"I am Nozomi. The older girl is Yoji and the younger is Akari." At the sound of her name, Akari popped her head in and announced the bath empty of guests and ready for use. I dumped Ryuuseijin and my outer clothes on the floor as Yoji brought a clean yukata in.

"I will keep the other guests out of the bath, milady," Yoji told me, walking me to the public washing area, "Your return has excited much talk amongst the other merchants in the neighbourhood. The common room will be busy tonight with people wishing to hear of the return of our great warrior." She left me at the door of the washing room. I stepped into the room and rolled my eyes when I was sure I was alone. Once I undressed and scrubbed myself pink, I rinsed off and sank into the steaming _furo_, embracing the soothing heat.

_:Must thank you for leaving us on floor:_ came a sullen comment some time later.

_:Ooops. Musta forgot in the excitement of a real bath: _I replied unapologetically :_I'll switch you as soon as I get back.:_

_:Next time you do this, We will sleep and leave you to deal with problems.:_

_:Somehow, I believe you would. I'll ensure it doesn't happen again: _I promised. I managed to enjoy the glorious soaking for another twenty minutes before Akari came running in, totally out of breath.

"Nozomi-san is turning people away at the door, there are so many coming to see you!" she cried and picked up my yukata, clearly wanting me to hurry.

_Show time, _I sighed to myself, and dragged my unwilling body out of the warm water. I hated being a celebrity if it meant denying myself a decent bath.

_:Some days, are lucky if you get bath: _Ryuu chuckled. I grunted in reply and jogged back to my room. Yoji was waiting with my freshly laundered clothing in hand. I shooed her out and changed while I thought of the story I had to weave for a potentially hostile audience. I finished organizing my data just as Akari called that a visit to the common room would be greatly appreciated. I said I would be there shortly, and picked up Ryuuseijin and stuffed It in my sash for the time being. Just before I headed out, I made sure my female disguise was in place.

Entering the common area was like physically hitting a wall of noise and heat, and people were packed wall-to-wall all four ways. I shouldn't have been surprised, yet I involuntarily jerked back when I saw the number of townspeople. The current of tension and curiosity was palpable, and I sure hoped they would enjoy my tale.

The talk was so loud that Nozomi had to finally wave at me to get my attention. I nodded my head and walked around the multitude gathered around the tables, before getting into earshot of the innkeeper. I bent over to hear her words.

"There is a corner table that has been saved for you, Lady," she shouted in my ear, "I will serve your dinner before asking you to indulge the curiosity of the crowd." She motioned an unknown serving girl over and told her to take me to my table. I shouted my thanks to Nozomi and followed my guide to a table in the farthest reaches of the room. Almost as soon as I sat down, I had fresh, hot food placed before me, and cold water followed right behind. I ate heartily with rising spirits, so by the time I was done, I felt ready to take on anything the crowd might throw at me. Nozomi came by while the girls were cleaning up and asked if I was prepared.

"Yes," I shouted back, "You can announce it, if you want." Her response was to clap her hands while almost bellowing the impending event. Immediately, the noise dropped to a murmur. Yoji and Akari scurried around the front, clearing a sitting area where everyone could see me. My innkeeper tilted her head to it, and I took the cue and stood up. The walk felt a bit like running the gauntlet with all the eyes staring at me, the whispers running through the crowd.

Once I finally took my seat, the dam of curiosity burst and everyone shot out their questions all at once. Even my high spirits were assaulted, and I was ready to jump ship when Ryuu sent out an unexpected wave of encouragement. I grasped at it and bolstered my poor, abused spirits. Holding up my hands got my audience's attention, and the talk stopped at once.

"Good evening," I began, "I gather from what I've heard, everyone would like to know what happened during my battle with the giant demon."

_:Am not 'giant demon':_

_:Shut up! I know that!:_

"I will tell you the story" I continued. Everyone waited expectantly for me to go on.

So I did.

I told them a rip-roaring tale of excitement and battle, embroidering parts to cover up certain facts, like being the chosen of the beast. Some of the dialogue I left out altogether, since the last thing I needed was speculation on my love life or sanity. Certain parts brought on murmurs of appreciation, like my journey up Ryuu's back, or murmurs of anger, such as my experience with the miserable bastard Chikurin. The ending was the most nerve-wracking section because there was no way I was sharing the months of bonding and training. I gave vague descriptions of falling into the ocean with the beast's body and somehow swimming to a distant shore, ending with a return boating trip. They would have quartered me before sunrise if they knew I was the dragons' new mistress/partner.

Other than the murmuring, I didn't have any interruptions and they hung on to my every word. Such a captivated crowd was rather unnerving, but gratifying. Once I finished up, the questions were very few in number. It seemed like the majority of their curiosity had been satisfied by the narrative.

While I was relieved the crowd was pleased with the evening's event, several questions of my own came to mind once the people had filed out for the night. I continued to mull over them while I pulled the covers back to retire.

_:What made you reject Wu Fei?: _I asked suddenly, pausing in my preparations.

_:Great power appeared in this land: _Ryuu replied_ :Managed to break bond with inferior master.:_

_:You managed or the power?:_

_: Both: _was the enigmatic reply.

_:Fine:_ I huffed and crawled under the cover :_Have your riddles. When did it happen? He certainly wasn't dead six months ago.:_

_:Seven of your weeks before I came to these shores: _I wasn't sure how to proceed, since it led back to what broke them apart, but Ryuu heard an unvoiced question and helped me out.

_:Power was what_ _broke me from Old One: _They sighed :_Once We changed, felt it move from central mountains to southern shore. Followed it. Searched for it. Knew it was here, but did not know who was new master until We saw you next to stake.:_

_:Seven weeks before I showed up in Shimonoseki…: _I traced my journey back through the coastline, to the foothills on the western side of the mountains, and up the rocky spine until…

_:No:_ I breathed :_I was in the pass with Sesshoumaru and Jaken. I didn't do anything that could possibly have triggered any kind of disturbance!:_

_:Happened. Think.:_

I sifted through the actions I had taken those few days, at least, the activities I could remember. I drew Tomoshibi several times, but I knew it had no magic. I used herbs to treat Sesshoumaru, but they also had nothing to do with mystical forces. The only other deed that stuck out was when I had erected a barrier with Hoshi's _ofuda_. The _ofuda_, which now that I thought about it, could only be used by someone who had _some kind of magic talent_. In the show, your average person couldn't use _ofuda_, it was always a mystic-type.

_:I most certainly am _not_ a miko!: _

_:No, are not holy person: _Ryuu agreed :_But wield great sorcery, even before you knew.:_

I hardly breathed as my thoughts bounced around in my head. I broke the binding between Wu Fei and Ryuu, before I knew they even existed. I had changed the course of history without even knowing what I _had_ changed. This reality could suffer the Butterfly Effect, and I wouldn't even know how to stop it because I had no knowledge of the future beyond the end of the manga. I could completely obliterate this universe. The possibilities were infinite, terrifying. As I wound myself up to the point of absolute panic, Ryuu broke in.

_:Will face it as it happens. No need to throw self off cliff to save what is to come, what you do not know.:_

I took a gasping breath and calmed my rattled nerves as best I could. They were right. I couldn't change what had happened, nor what was to come without knowing it in the first place. After several moments of calm, I asked yet another burning question.

_:What the hell were you guys talking about when I was on your back? I couldn't hear you back then:_

_:We were deciding when to leave battle. Were getting annoyed with idiotic attacks: _Ryuu grunted reluctantly. I gave a grunt of my own in response.

_:They couldn't have been that stupid if they could affect you! I seem to recall a few stumbles.:_

Ryuu growled angrily. They didn't like being reminded of chronic weaknesses, apparently. I waited for some kind of reply, but after almost ten minutes of silence I mentally shrugged and started dozing off. I quickly slid into oblivion and knew nothing the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was halfway through dressing the next morning, when Ryuu suddenly blurted out _:Was detached from host. Power lessened when not bound to master._

_:Uhh, okay: _I replied _:It took you long enough to answer: _I considered his words while tying my sash up. If their power was diminished when unattached, then what did they draw on when master and dragons were bound?

_:Spirit: _they whispered _:The soul of master draws on power that we can never possess.:_

_:Ah. That's why you guys were so desperate to unite with me that first day:_

As no answer was immediately forthcoming, I headed to the empty common room for some breakfast. I made it two-thirds of the way through before Nozomi came bustling up with the news that an elderly gentleman was asking for me. Since I didn't know anyone in town outside of the inn, my curiosity was aroused. I told her to show him in and bring some extra tea. She came back shortly, followed by a rail of an old man, with a head of bushy white hair and a long beard. He stopped short when he saw me, before taking the last few steps to the table and seating himself directly across from me. I couldn't place him at all, but he saved us both the trouble of introductions.

"I am delighted to see you alive, Lady Kijinko," he began, "I feared the sword had taken you to an early grave."

I was still clueless. A split second before I asked for his name, Ryuu groused _:It is Old One. We thought we had destroyed him. Must be slipping in our old age: _

If the revelation wasn't so serious, I would've laughed, but as it was, all I did was cry out "Wu Fei! I'm elated to see you!" and reached my hand across the smooth surface.

He grabbed it, a smile tugging at his lips, "As soon as I heard the great dragon slayer had reappeared after so many months, I had to see for myself if it was truly you."

"Bloody hell! I seem to have a multitude of names around here," I groaned unhappily as I poured him a cup of green tea. We both took large swallows, savouring the woody, earthy taste, and I took a closer look at him while he helped himself to some more. He had aged considerably in the last six months, as though time itself were playing catch-up. His face was creased with hundreds of wrinkles, and his hair was more white than silver. His hands shook slightly whenever he gestured, and he had hobbled in here with a cane. I couldn't help feeling sorry for this shadow of the man I had first met in battle.

"Where have you been all this time, Wu Fei?" I finally asked.

"Here," he answered, "I have been waiting to hear of some kind of news. They had sent out fishing boats the next morning to find your body, but some had gone as far as the south Korean coast before admitting defeat. Most believed you had drowned and your body taken to the ocean floor. I did not hold to their conclusion, nor did Nozomi and her staff," he nodded to her as she scurried by on an errand, "We kept hope. Although, your disappearance helped increase your reputation a great deal, as you may have noticed."

I rolled my eyes. "I seem to have developed from a stranger who summoned the Beast to a national hero. Honestly, I would prefer to remain unknown, especially in light of who my enemies are."

"Ah, you mean Inuyasha and his friends," he said with a knowing look, "They aren't what they appear to be, you know." I eyed him warily as he chuckled and continued, "They were all trying to save you, in their own ways. Especially Lord Sesshoumaru."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yes. One could say he was almost desperate to get you away from the Beast. Although, that is mainly speculation on the others' part." He took a sip of tea.

"'Others'? You mean the rest of Inuyasha's pack?" I asked dazedly.

"Lord Inuyasha said he hasn't seen his brother that intent on fetching someone since his ward was kidnapped by Naraku. And it has apparently been a long time since he was that angry. So speaks his retainer, anyway. I myself was more concerned with the battle at hand."

I grasped desperately at the change in subject and asked, "What happened during the battle? I know everyone was throwing their strongest attacks. I could see and hear them everywhere."

Wu Fei nodded, "Everyone used their strongest powers, but the Beast simply would not die."

I shook my head in disagreement and said, "Not everyone's strongest attacks. Sesshoumaru didn't even try using Bakusaiga, and Inuyasha never used the Dragon-scaled Tesseiga."

"Lord Sesshoumaru decided since he couldn't fling it directly into the Underworld with the Meidou, there was no use in wasting power on an unfruitful alternative. Lord Inuyasha couldn't use his attack because he needs youki to achieve the desired affect."

"Yeah, that sounds like Fluffy," I said wryly, "Waste not, want not. But I forgot Dragon-scaled Tessaiga needed a demon aura to latch on to. Still," I sighed, "they did little good, if anything at all."

Wu Fei thought for a moment before going on, "I believe that if you had not been on the dragon, they would have done everything possible to destroy it, even after I told them it could not be done."

I snorted. "Sesshoumaru tried to send me to Hell on that thing. I'd hardly call that holding back."

"Ah, but that was _before_ I informed them about your position. I know the Demon Exterminator tried to coax you off, before being beaten back by the dragons and your refusal."

"And what about Sesshoumaru?" I asked, "What did he have to say when he returned to you guys?"

"He said nothing, especially about seeing you before the end," Wu Fei replied with some confusion, "However, I did not notice much beyond casting my own spells at the time. And remember, much of what I know now came from talking with the warriors after the battle. Lord Sesshoumaru did not stay around after the dragons had left. In fact," and here he looked at me slyly, "He pursued the dragon over the water, attempting to rescue you."

"Whoa!" I squeaked, "He was trying to rescue me?! Wait," I said , looking at him suspiciously, "How would you know that? Fluffy certainly didn't tell you."

"No, but he did alert his brother before taking off. Lord Inuyasha told us afterwards. We were all wondering what was happening between you and the Demon Lord to make him rush after you in such a manner."

I blushed until I'm sure I could have put a tomato to shame. It was bad enough going through what I did in the mountains, but to have to deal with this idle gossip was even worse, because I knew as well as Inuyasha that something was up. I couldn't deny it, but neither did I want to confirm it. It would set Inuyasha on my tail for the rest of my days. Once I removed any emotion from my face, I crafted a response that would have made a Vulcan proud.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said flatly. The old man stared hard at me, but let it slide. He took a sip of tea before moving on to a new topic.

"Would you allow some assistance in your training?" he asked mildly. _Yes, that would be wonderful_ was on my lips, but at the same instant, a headache and a resounding _NO!_ echoed in the common room. Wu Fei jerked back, sloshing his drink everywhere, and Yoji dropped the tray of dishes she was carrying by at the same time. My head felt fuzzy and sore as my jaw continued to move against my will.

"_Do not need help, Old Fool,_" the multiple voices growled, "_Have nothing of value to teach her._" I could vaguely see Wu Fei and Yoji with their wide eyes and gaping mouths as Ryuu continued, "_Abandoned you for good reason. Your powers nothing compared to Mistress. Does not need useless words that mean nothing and gestures that waste energy._" The old man closed his mouth with an audible click and took a minute to gather his thoughts, where as Yoji left the dishes and took off like a shot.

"You _abandon_ me?" he finally asked, "How is that possible? It was supposed to be until death. This is unprecedented in all the records!" Ryuu launched into the story of how he left and what had given him the ability in the first place. When it was finished, Wu Fei's jaw was on the floor again.

"I lost my powers prematurely!" he all but accused me, "But at least the destruction is not on my conscience."

I knew that not all anger I felt coursing through me was my own, but I tried controlling it all the same. The last thing I needed It to do was burn the inn down around our heads. After what seemed like an endless time, I prevailed with final pull, and the world came back into focus. The headache stayed. I looked at the foreigner with an unkind eye.

"What happen was beyond everyone's control, Wu Fei, so don't you dare try to pin it on me!" I spat out.

"You are right," he conceded, "I apologize."

Nozomi carefully poked her head around the corner just then, asking us if we wanted the midday meal served. Startled, I looked at the nearest outer shoji and saw the intense light of the noon sun beating through it. I gave my assent, and we ate a rather tense meal before settling with a fresh pot of tea. A short, awkward silence reigned while the help cleared up the remains of our meal. I finally got fed up and broke it by asking if Wu Fei would help me improve my sword and hand-to-hand skills. He looked relieved and said he would. We talked about some general topics before he finally got up to leave.

"I will come tomorrow evening, since I have business to attend to during the day," he said as we headed for the door. I nodded and said it was fine, since I wasn't going anywhere soon. We parted at the door, and I returned to me room.

_:What the hell was that?!: _I demanded as soon as I shut the shoji screen. I plopped down in the middle of the floor and waited for an answer.

_:Am tired of Fool pushing his way into business that is not his: _Ryuu grumbled _:Was lousy sorcerer.:_

_:I was asking for help in the physical realm, you moron: _I snorted _:I'm still weak in the combat department: _They didn't response, so I spent the day wandering around town.

The next evening, Wu Fei came by as promised and helped me clean up and strengthen my combat skills with the sword. It went well enough, so we continued on for several weeks. I was decent to start with, but now I was a hundred times better, thanks to his patience and superior knowledge. Little did I know I would be needing it in the following days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in the common room one night waiting for my instructor, when he burst into the inn, shouting my name. I ran to the entrance, wondering what was up. Wu Fei was jabbering at Nozomi a mile a minute until he spotted me. He grabbed my upper arms and propelled me towards my rooms, shouting that _He_ had found me and was threatening death. I stumbled into my room and threw my things into my pack before I turned to the trembling man and demanded who "He" was.

"Inuyasha!" he cried, gesturing me to hurry up, "Inuyasha has arrived and is hunting you down even as we speak!" I gulped and finished tossing my stuff into the bag. I wasn't ready to face off with him yet. Making sure everything was in place, I tossed a bag of money on the futon and tore out of the inn. I could hear Inuyasha bellowing from the other end of town, but I only made it to the north-west outskirts before he caught up to me. He leaped over my head and landed in the middle of my escape route, brandishing a transformed Tessaiga.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, bitch?" he demanded, "And why are you hiding behind those rags?"

"I have no quarrel with you, Inuyasha! So piss off!" I bellowed. _Shoreline _I heard in my head as the half-demon fumed over my response. It sounded as good an idea as any, so I unexpectedly bolted back the same way I had come from, followed by a string of curses from my opponent. _Draw _came the voice again, and I drew out Ryuu, wondering what They were up to. Inuyasha was catching up to me, and I started to panic.

When he landed in front of me, I instinctively swung Ryuuseijin across my body and parallel to the ground with every bit of physical and mental strength I had. The land between us heaved as a huge dragon erupted out of the ground, screaming at Inuyasha and rattling every eardrum within ten miles. It morphed in and out of the earth, blocking him every time he moved towards me, so I took the opportunity to make for the shoreline on the west side of town. I sprinted down the dark streets, ignoring the townsfolk's stares and praying my new bodyguard would keep the half-demon occupied long enough. Shouts were picking up as I ran past a group of people, who kept calling after me. Two seconds after I left them behind, I realized the idiot dog had brought his friends along. I caught sight of the water and bolted for all I was worth. I splashed into the shallows just as he came tearing down the street, hollering for all _he_ was worth.

"Nowhere to go, you stupid wench!" he crowed when he saw me standing in the surf with my back to the water and full moon. The rest of the gang ran up to the edge of the street, but didn't dare enter the combat zone. They continued shouting at Inuyasha to back off and calm down, to no avail, while I stood there scrabbling for an escape route.

I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing, until my lessons flooded back to me.

_Wind, Water, Shadow, Spirit, and Earth at my fingertips, _I thought as I desperately tried to put into place _something_ resembling a plan. If he unleashed anything, I'd be ready. Sort of. And I didn't pay any attention to Inuyasha's talk, until…

"Sesshoumaru will blast you to pieces unless you get out and come with me!"

I glared and contemplated his statement for a moment, stalling while wondering what he was playing at. I needed more information, needed to keep him talking. _Offensive, it is._

"Now, why would I want to go with some idiotic half-breed mutt who keeps threatening to kill me?" I asked with a snarl. I knew I was playing with fire, but as the saying goes 'desperate times…' However, the look of rage crossing his face almost made me recant. He drew Tessaiga swiftly and held it at the ready. _Shit! A great big F for that tactic. One swing and I'm toast. _

"I come offering you an escape from my ass of a brother and you throw it back in my face?!" he roared, "Let's see how your precious dragon handles _this_!" He raised the enormous blade and screamed _Kaze no Kizu _asI swung my own sword in response and bellowed _Earthwalker._ The two powers roared towards their respective targets, collided and exploded into sparks. The shockwave was so strong, it blew me off my feet and into the water. We both eyed each other warily through the floating dust as I stood up and tried catching my breath. If Ryuu and I could cancel out _that _attack, we had a chance.

A small smirk tugged at my lips, and I couldn't resist taunting, "Is that all you got, half-breed?"

His only response was to snarl and raise Tessaiga for another blow. I quickly went through my options, and hoped my next idea worked. I concentrated on the chosen Element, and formed its attack before shrieking _Water Serpent! _My shimmering dragon sped towards him, jaws wide and ready. When it was only feet away, Inuyasha smirked and bellowed _Bakuryuuha. _His power swirled around mine and forced my water serpent back towards my position. I quickly summoned Earthwalker to act as a breaker. It lessened the impact somewhat, but ultimately shattered and I was thrown thirty feet deeper into the ocean from the force. I thrashed my way to the surface hacking up water, furious with Ryuu and that stupid mutt.

_:OI! I thought you were more powerful than anything on this planet: _I snarled. The silence was louder than Inuyasha's laughter booming over the water. I swam towards shore, convinced Ryuu was doing this to punish me for some unknown offence. I managed to drag myself out of the water and stood before my adversary, seething and vowing avenging plagues on both their houses.

"What was that?" he wheezed, still chuckling, "Spitting at me would have worked better." I could feel the tears building up with my humiliation and frustration before I just finally snapped.

"I _hate_ you! I hate the fucking arrogance that runs through you and Sesshoumaru! I hate how I can't get away from you stinking demons! I hate you all!" I screamed, preparing to end it all with one final, devastating stroke.

_:No!: _cried Ryuu _:Not strong enough! Will be destroyed!:_

_:I will not let him go unpunished! I have the power to take him out once and for all!:_

I wrestled to bend the Elements to my will. I managed to set them up, and loosed them with an inarticulate scream of pure rage. Four dragons burst out of nowhere and raced to get him first. Inuyasha responded with _Kongousouha, _sending the diamond shards flying straight at me. The dragons stopped some of them, but most of the jagged knives passed right through them and continued on.

I could see Death coming for me, even as I struggled to evade Him. Time slowed as Inuyasha's shards came closer, and the lower ones pierced my legs and left hip. But as the higher-flying ones came within inches of me, a wall of water burst out of the ocean to surrounded my battered body. I felt my body get dragged down to the deeps and watched the shards fly through the space my head had occupied only seconds earlier. I lay in the water, stunned and struggling to process this latest development, as shouts of concern reached my ears, muffled by the otherwise silent ocean. I gathered my wits as best I could and made for the surface, while my lower body burned painfully from the open wounds.

My head broke the surface as Sango and Kirara arrived at my position. The Exterminator reached a hand down, and I grabbed it and let myself be pulled onto her partner's back. The combination of salt water and wind made my injuries burn so fiercely, the tears streamed down my face in a never-ending waterfall. We landed on the street a few feet away from the beach, and I was treated to the sight of Inuyasha being restrained by both Miroku and a red-haired boy as I slipped off Kirara's back.

"I'll finish you off!" Inuyasha shouted, fighting to get free while I slowly made my way to him. My confusion and curiosity overrode my pain and tears for the moment, so I went and stood as close as I dared.

"Stay back, Lady Kijinko!" Miroku warned, "We barely have a hold on him as it is." Now that I was closer, I could see both the monk and the young one had erected barriers to keep the wrathful half-demon at bay. I also took a better look at the young boy, feeling as though I had seen him somewhere.

As I mulled over the situation and the stranger, Sango came over and asked, "How much longer can you hold this up, Shippou?" My attention snapped back to the boy. _So that's Shippou. He's grown in strength, but he's still a shrimp._

The small demon simply shook his head as his barrier fell to pieces, leaving Miroku to handle Inuyasha by himself. Both Shippou and Sango turned to me with concern in their eyes. I knew what they were thinking; _I'm injured and not totally in control of my powers to defend against an enraged being swinging a big sword._ I decided to take action, and I didn't care if they liked it or not. I pulled my blade from its sheath, and started gathering the Elements to myself. Miroku and Shippou could sense the change in the air at once. Sango picked up on their change in mood immediately, and she and Kirara took a defensive posture.

"No!" the fox cried as he and Sango leapt for me. I quickly swung Ryuu and a strong burst of wind blew them back several meters. Miroku stood directly in front of the now equally exultant and wrathful Inuyasha, trying to protect his friend from certain death.

"What the hell are you doing, monk?!" Inuyasha demanded, "Let me go so I can finish this wench off!" His friend merely shook his head and continued to stand directly in my line of fire.

"Get out of my way, monk!" I screamed, "I still haven't repaid him for all the insults and injuries!"

"Let her come to me, Miroku! I'll make her pay for spitting in my face," Inuyasha shouted.

"This isn't the way, Lady Kijinko!" Sango cried, "We'll protect Inuyasha, regardless if he is in the wrong right now." I stared at her and stood by my decision by raising Ryuuseijin over my head. The Exterminator and her husband both readied their weapons, and the moment I hesitated was all Kirara and Shippou needed to plough into me and pin me to the ground. Unfortunately for the four defenders, I was hell-bent on avenging my humiliation, and unleashed Earth and Water on them. In the ensuing confusion, I jumped to my feet, which triggered the excruciating pain, but I simply used it to fuel my now-implacable rage. I struggled to suck as much of the Elements in as I could and summoned Shadow, Earth, Fire, and Water to my side. The dragons formed several barriers just in time for Inuyasha to run into them.

My laughter at his antics fuelled his own rage, and he bellowed empty threats as he bashed himself against my Elements again and again. When he was gearing up for another run, I formed the dragons up behind me and unleashed their primal forces.

Or so that was the idea.

Instead, the dragons simply sat at my back as Inuyasha charged at me with everything he had. I freaked out and escaped to the only place I knew was safe; the ocean. Once again, Water yanked me out of the jaws of death and into sea, surrounding me with its dark, silent embrace. At first, I was terrified of drowning, until I remembered Water was permitting me to breathe like a fish. Once I had recovered more of my wits, I also noticed we were travelling at a dizzying pace.

_:Where are we going?:_ I finally asked. I didn't want to return to that unknown shore we had spent so many months on.

_:Going to safe place: _they said _:Somewhere where you have check against such utter idiocy:_ I disliked the implication, and said so.

_:Do not care: _was the retort _:Stupid reason to die back there. Did not choose, only to have another useless death on our hands.:_

It was amazing my head didn't just explode from the confusion and anger. This thing I had bound myself to made no sense half the time, sending me in circles. And I was angry beyond belief that I wielded the most powerful weapon on the planet and I had _still_ been beaten by Inuyasha. But in the end, all my fuming was just too taxing for my poor head, so I decided to let it go for the time being. I eventually drifted off into a restless sleep with the sound of the ocean in my ears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to the sun shining through a rich green canopy and birds twittering merrily. All around me were trees, brush, and stillness, kick-starting my brain into intelligent thought once more. Cautiously raising myself into a sitting position, I took a better look around and tried to place my position. However, I had no landmarks to go by, and I couldn't even hear the waves beating against the shore.

_I must really be inland if the ocean isn't even close_, I thought, getting to my feet. I collapsed to the forest floor right away, having forgotten my injuries. I muttered a variety of insults in Japanese and English as I did a cursory inspection of my legs and torso. Inuyasha had done an impressive bit of damage despite Ryuu's intervention, flinging several shards right through my legs and gashing my poor hip. I would need several weeks and a skilled healer before I was back to normal. But first I had to get to one. I cast a thought around in my mind until I found a faint trace of my companions' presence.

_:Ryuu: _I called, _:Ryuu, where am I?:_

_:Kyuushuu: _came the soft reply, _:Am finding village. Can't talk now: _And they cut off before I could clarify further. I sighed and did what I could to make myself comfortable.

I dozed on and off while the sun journeyed westward. The times I was conscious were used for trying to contact Ryuu, but they refused to answer. The pain of the injuries got progressively worse, and the damaged areas stiffened up to the point where I could barely move. I began losing hope as dusk settled in, by now in so much pain I curled up into a ball and started weeping and praying it would all just end. As if in answer to my prayers, voices floated around the forest. As they came closer, I realized they were calling for me, and I struggled to find my voice. Croaking like a frog didn't catch their attention, but it didn't matter, because the next thing I heard was the calm tones of my beloved friend Hoshi.

"I found her!" she called as she quickly knelt next to my prone form. Even the gentlest of her touches made the pain blossom into a raging fire, tearing moans from my parched throat. Several fellow villagers carefully laid me on a crude stretcher and placed a cover over my body. Spending God only knows how long incapacitated in the woods had allowed infection to set in, and the journey back became a nightmare with every degree my body temperature rose.

After what seemed like days, we arrived in the village I had started off from all those months ago, and I was carried into the shade of Hoshi's hut and put next to the central firepit. By now, my fever was so severe that I was seeing the brothers and other demons everywhere, leering at me and promising horrible deaths by the edges of their blades or claws. I thrashed around on the floor, fighting to get away from them, but something caught my arms and held them down. I felt a set of cool hands hold my head, and liquid began trickling down my throat. After a time, the world went hazy, and I entered the realm of peaceful forgetfulness. 

**FYI:**

**Nozomi: **_Respect._

**Yoji_: _**_Foreshadow._

**Akari: **_Light._

**Bakusaiga:** _Explosive Crushing Fang._

_**Next time, on The Alternate Storyteller…**_

_Our heroine awakes to some familiar faces. She recoups and spends more time training with her still-mysterious weapon. A face from the past comes to haunt her again, and only a deal with a demon can save her from a fate worse than death. Stay tuned for another exciting chapter! _


	13. Defiance

-1** Previously on **_**The Alternate Storyteller**_**:**

_Kijinko and her new friend returned to Shimonoseki after several months of training. She was reunited with Wu Fei and heard some interesting gossip. She later met up with Inuyasha, and battled him. After losing miserably, she ran and ended up where she started the whole thing…_

_**Author's Note**: No, it's not your imagination. This really is a new chapter._

**Thanks: **_To all my wonderful reviewers/fans. I have the utmost appreciation for your feedback._

**Disclaimer: **Kijinko and all other original characters, scenarios, etc. belong to *me*. Inuyasha and everything in his world belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. All the rest belong to their respective creators/owners. I make no money from this, just a lot of ego stroking and fun times.

**Chapter 12**

**Defiance**

I wandered in and out of consciousness for days. Sometimes I saw faces from this time, sometimes from home. All I would remember later is trying to cry out and run from their mocking laughter.

Finally, I woke up after an especially restless sleep to find Hoshi, and no other faces, watching me from the other side of the fire. As soon as she was certain I was at least semi-conscious, she stood and picked up a shallow bowl sitting on a nearby shelf. I attempted to sit up as she approached my bed, but it was short-lived because of the throbbing pain that lanced through my lower torso. I fell back on the bedding with a groan.

She knelt beside me and said, "You are still recovering from your last battle."

"H…How long?" I whispered hoarsely, wincing when she raised my head slightly and held the bowl to my lips. She gazed at me cautiously, ensuring I had taken a sip before she answered.

"It has been eleven days since we found you," she stated. Her gaze went from serious to stern, "And I want to know what you did to receive these kinds of wounds." I nodded slightly and returned my attention to the drink at hand, revelling in its cool sweetness while she checked the bandages. I noticed it was dark outside, with a touch of moonlight peeping through the doorway.

"You are mending well," she said a few minutes later. "In fact," she continued and glared at me, "you are mending at twice the rate of a normal human."

My gulp was audible in the small hut. I didn't even know where to begin, but she saved me the trouble by taking the bowl from my hands and settling me down for another rest. Once I began drifting off, she moved away, and I sank into the bliss of dreamless sleep.

Quiet voices greeted my return to consciousness, along with bright sunshine and warm winds. I cracked my eyes open, and wished I hadn't. The sun was fierce to my weakened sight, and I struggled to put my hand over the upper half of my face. My movements caught the notice of the speakers, and I heard the rustle of cloth, and gentle footsteps stopped next to me.

"So, my young friend," a male voice said close to my head, "You have found yourself in a most alarming situation.

"Hardly, Kenichi," I croaked hoarsely as I removed my hand, "I just bonded with a homicidal sword, got on the bad side of two powerful demons, and made it halfway through Death's door before returning to the world of Men." I peered up at my trainer through blurry eyes. From what I could tell, he had quite the grim look on his face. My stomach sank to my toes.

"Lords Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have been on the hunt for you these past days," Kenichi continued as Hoshi moved about my bed, "Your exploits have gone far and wide, and Sesshoumaru no longer hides from our eyes. If I did not know better, I would almost say he is desperate to find you." I let out a strangled gasp involuntarily at his final statement.

_Sesshoumaru is hunting for me…but…it couldn't be because…? _I wondered as I thought back to our encounters. The first one was unlucky. The second one was just weird. Cursed with a human time until he mated with a human. The confrontations with his brother were no better, especially this latest face-off. But nothing warranted the hunt these guys were apparently on.

"When you are stronger in a few days, you will tell us all that has happened during your travels," Hoshi stated firmly, "But until then, you will rest. You should be fully healed in two days' time." My old trainer deferred to her wisdom and bid us both farewell. I pulled the covers over my shoulder as I painfully shifted onto my side and went back to sleep.

As Hoshi predicted, I was up and about after a couple more days of rest. The injuries I had sustained would have kept a normal human bed-ridden for weeks, if not months, but they only had me out for a total of thirteen days.

After her final examination of my now-healed injuries, she sat me down next to the fire and sent for Kenichi. Once they were settled in their spots, expectant eyes turned on me. It took me a few seconds before I remembered I was supposed to explain my activities of the past several months. I told them as much as I could remember, but left out some of the conversations I had had with Ryuuseijin.

By the time I was finished telling them everything, my mouth was parched and I felt completely drained, as though I had just written a huge final exam. It was absolutely silent in Hoshi's tiny hut, and as I took a closer look at their faces, I knew something was very wrong. They both had concern, grief, and fear in their eyes. I couldn't understand why, and it must have shown on my face because Hoshi cleared her throat and began explaining.

"We have heard the faintest of rumours about the Taiyoukai's curse," she said softly, "And we had hoped there was nothing to them."

I sat quietly for a moment thinking about what I had seen and heard in that cave so many months ago. A realization came to me. "I had read that Sesshoumaru was supposed to be immune to holy power. Even Kagome couldn't take him out, so how did the old miko manage to curse him?"

"The miko he slew was one of the last indirect descendents of Midoriko. Some believe she may even have been Midoriko's reincarnation," Kenichi said sadly as I gawked at them.

Hoshi continued, "The Old One had great powers of foresight. This seemed to give her already-strong powers an extra surge while in the midst of 'seeing'. And since Midoriko was one of the most powerful priestesses to live, it gave the old miko a considerable inheritance. Jaken had spoken of her prophesying at the moment she was speaking to Lord Sesshoumaru, and we think this is how she managed to curse a demon supposedly immune to such attacks."

"The one thing Jaken never mentioned was a time limit," I said, "He's been cursed for the last three-and-a-half years, and these things usually have a grace period before they become permanent."

"Which brings up an even more alarming issue," Kenichi broke in, "And that is Sesshoumaru's open search for you. We are fairly certain that he has chosen you to be his mate. His curse-breaker, if you wish to think of it that way."

Sesshoumaru's words from that night came flooding back. _This Sesshoumaru wishes for you to become my mate, to bear the heirs of the Western Lands…You are perfect as a mate. Intelligent, resourceful, affectionate. I wish to take you this night."_ I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Hoshi nodded as I turned bright red, as if my reaction confirmed something. It made me angry for some reason, and reminded me of the turn the "conversation" took later on.

"He can hunt me all he wants," I replied coldly, "But Hell will freeze over before I mate with such an egotistical jackass."

"You have the power to stand up to him, then?" Kenichi asked, "You can rebuff him at every turn? Even if he, the Taiyoukai of the West, were determined to take you by force?"

"I have a powerful sword and the will to use it!" I brashly proclaimed, "Bring it on!"

"Don't be foolish!" Hoshi said sharply, "These stories about Ryuuseijin have been around for centuries. The sword is notorious for abandoning its masters at critical times, as it did when you activated the _ofuda_ in the mountains."

My curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask, "Exactly what are the rumours around this blade?"

"Only that it is inherently evil, destructive, and fickle," Kenichi replied. "It has been around for so long, its' origins are shrouded in ancient myth . We had hoped it would never come to these shores, that the power was somehow bound to the Continent." He sighed and stirred the fire. "Apparently, it was a fool's hope."

I felt guilt well up until it was burning my throat. Hoshi must have sensed it, because she came and sat next to me, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Do not regret what happened, for it is impossible to know the path of your fate even when your feet are firmly upon it. The best action to take now is to master the sword, if possible, and perhaps ascertain what it hopes to accomplish by binding itself to you." I nodded my understanding, and the topic was dropped for the present.

Our next battle plan for the next few weeks was to better my swordsmanship so I wouldn't get my ass whooped the next time I ran into one of the brothers…or worse. The one glaring obstacle to my mastery was the style of the sword. It was a Chinese Wudan blade, and Kenichi had no idea how to use it. We discussed possible techniques by blending the two styles, but I needed an advanced master of Wudan to use it as a blade. I still practiced what Wu-Fei had taught me in those few short weeks, and it helped somewhat. However, I couldn't go past the intermediate exercises, and it frustrated me to no end. My frustration was compounded one day when Kenichi abruptly announced he was taking off.

"I shouldn't be too long." he said as he strode around his hut packing his bundle. "Be sure to continue practicing what you know."

"Oh, you mean the same fifty techniques I've been going through for the past six weeks?" I snarked. "The more I practice, the worse I get. It isn't doing me any good anymore."

He came up to where I was standing and peered down at me. I felt like he was sizing me up, but all he said was, "Continue on, or you will never accomplish what you need to." He finished packing, strapped on his gear, and left without another word.

I did as he said for a few days, and gave up after completely screwing up one of the most basic exercises I knew. I stalked back to Hoshi's, and found her sitting next to the fire instead of attending the shrine, as she usually did at that particular time of day. I approached her warily, not entirely sure about this change in routine. She looked up as I sat down. Her stare was the same measuring look Kenichi had given me before he left.

My irritation made me more short-tempered than usual, so I finally snapped, "What? I feel like a criminal on trial with you staring at me like that."

Hoshi blinked, but didn't say anything right away. She stoked the flames, then got up and went to the door. As she pulled back the mat hanging in the entrance, she turned to me and said;

"Come."

I had no idea what to expect, and my curiosity got the better of me. I got up and headed out behind her. She led me down a path that took us out of the village and into the surrounding forest. I couldn't help but lose myself in the sounds and smells of the surrounding wildlife. The wind whispered through the trees as the local birds sang their cheerful calls to each other. The foliage under our feet muffled any noise our steps made. After about twenty minutes, Hoshi stopped in a small clearing surrounded by high trees and waist-high brush. She turned to me with a look of pure curiosity and gestured for me to stand in the middle of the clearing. When I had done as she asked with mounting apprehension, she returned to the edge of the clearing and gave the one line of command I had been dreading for the last two weeks.

"Show me what you have learned."

I gave her the blackest look I could and drew Ryuuseijin without a word. It rejoiced as we once again joined our minds, and whispered how happy it was to have me at full strength. I snorted at it and began concentrating on catching the faint elemental threads that floated throughout the clearing. Earth groaned, Air sighed, Water moaned, Fire chuckled, Darkness whispered, Light sang. I hesitated to begin because of the unreliability Ryuu had shown in our confrontation with Inuyasha. Those stray thoughts brought on a vehement reaction from the spirits.

_:No!: _Ryuu cried,_ :You chose battle. We did not. Blame falls squarely on own shoulders.: _They were right, yet I still felt betrayed that It hadn't intervened until I was almost killed by the _Kongousouha._ _:Teaching lesson. Power not to be used in pointless feud. More important things to do:_

"I. Don't. CARE!" I screamed as I bent all the Elements to my will and loosed six ten-foot tall dragons in one swing. At first, they appeared like a bunch of phantoms, but as I poured more of my spirit into them, they took on very solid forms. The noise the Elements were making was deafening, and their clawed feet made the ground tremble. The atmosphere in the clearing was heavily charged with anger, tension, and power. I could see and hear everything at once. I was both exhilarated and terrified by this unexpected display of elemental power.

I could see Hoshi prostrate on the ground out of the corner of my eye with her hands clutched in front of chest and her clothing and hair whipping around from the wind and energy. She was clearly frightened by what she was seeing, which didn't make sense.

_She's a priestess, so she can handle this stuff…right?_

"Stop this!" she hollered above the commotion. As I turned towards her, her eyes widened in fear, and she shrank away from me. I had no idea what her problem was, but I started reigning in the dragons. They were reluctant to return to the relative calmness of the blade. I had to bend the full might of my will before they reverted to unsubstantial forms and disappeared. The silence in that clearing was louder than the racket from the moment before. Hoshi staggered towards me and grabbed my arm with so much force I cried out in pain as I turned to look at her again. I didn't get the chance because she was dragging me back to the village with all due haste. At the village outskirts, we could hear the frightened shouts and running feet of the villagers. Once Hoshi appeared, everyone in the immediate area surrounded us and began talking all at once.

"The creek overflowed it's bank when I…" "I was checking the rice fields and the earth opened up…" "A cloud of dust rose up and seemed to have a dark shape in it…"

Apparently, my little display had rattled the village and surrounding area. People were reporting random flash floods, earthquakes, thunderstorms, and a variety of other occurrences, with others hurrying in from the surrounding area and reporting similar events. Hoshi reassured them as best she could as she took hold of my arm. We pushed our way through the chattering crowd to her hut, where she sat me on the floor with enough force to knock my breath out. While I lay stunned and gasping, she walked rapidly around the perimeter muttering and setting up _ofuda_.

"Do not move," she said when I started to stand up, "I need to ensure the spirits cannot escape the barrier." I stayed where I was and watched as she continued to place _ofuda_ on the walls, my curiosity rising with each passing moment. Once she was satisfied, Hoshi sat a fair distance away from my position. I was just about to break the increasingly awkward silence when the priestess spoke first.

"The spirits of your sword have deceived you," she began quietly, lowering her to a spot on the floor. "What is visible to the eyes is completely different from what a Holy One or demon can sense with their spirit. While I saw the Elements take on the forms of dragons, I felt as though the very power of the universe had descended from the heavens into you. I do not know where they originally came from, but they represent more than just what exists here on Earth." I nodded as my thoughts wandered back to when I was training on the unknown beach. All Ryuu had said at the time was they were from beyond the Sun.

"Then what makes you think the _ofuda_ can keep them in here?" I blurted without thinking. I immediately shut my mouth with a loud click, embarrassed I had been so brazen about her powers.

However, Hoshi simply raised her eyes and nodded, not offended by my challenge. "It won't stop them from completely escaping, but it will lessen the impact if they decide to go on a rampage. For a time, at least."

"What did you see when I looked at you in the clearing?" I asked softly, "You looked absolutely terrified when I turned around." Hoshi sighed and looked away again before answering.

"You were surrounded by an incredible aura , and when you looked in my direction, your eyes were reptilian and emitting red and blue flames. The magic and power that rolled off of you in waves was almost too much to bear. You were more than human in those moments, and I feared you had been completely overcome by the sword." I felt the blood drain from my face as she described her experience. I resolved right then that I would be more circumspect about my temperament when I summoned any or all of the Elements.

_:Took long enough: _Ryuu whispered, exasperated. _:Remember what we said about control. Learn before progressing to next level: _ Indeed, their comment brought back the conversation we had had towards the end of our stay on the beach.

_:Is that why you refused to help me when I was facing off with Inuyasha?:_

_:Would have destroyed you and all things around you if we let you have tantrum. We ensured you lived to see new day: _The tone turned smug, _:Did not too bad of job, if we say:_

_:No, you don't say: _ I thought as I rolled my eyes. I returned my attention back to Hoshi, who was staring at my face curiously. I realized I had completely zoned out on her.

I gave her a sheepish smile and apologized. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. I had an epiphany of sorts, as well as a lecture from my other voices." She snorted in amusement and began gathering the food needed for the evening meal. After we ate, I told her more about my time on the unknown beach. The sun was long gone when we finally headed off to bed. Despite how tired I was from the day's events, it was a long while before my mind settled down and I fell asleep.

Over the next several weeks, I made sure to spend several hours a day training both physically and mentally. Since my demonstration that last time, I became more aware of my emotions when summoning the Elements. Ryuu seemed to approve, because they opened up other aspects of the magic as I progressed.

_:Good. Very good: _they hissed after a particularly successful session. _:Learning to control emotions and power, linking them together and flowing as one: _I was glad one of us was happy, because I was drenched in sweat and absolutely exhausted from summoning one Element after the other with the sword embedded in my hands as the gold chains. Summoning and swinging a blade around was easier than calling them up on my own, and I said so.

_:Yes. Is easier, but not as beneficial if you make like war mage:, _they replied, _:Once control firmly established, can summon quickly without blade. That why we concentrate on this first. Control without blade will make summoning _with _blade much easier, instinctual:_

I accepted the lecture without further comment, but it felt like something wasn't being said, and the logic didn't quite work. I filed my concerns in the back of my mind and continued on during the ensuing weeks. Once I was comfortable with hand-summoning and my emotions were better controlled, Ryuu began putting me through a series of tests to force me to listen to my intuition and instincts. I had a habit of thinking too much about the maximum impact a certain summons would make, which made me very slow in defending and attacking. So, they just started hurling things at my head that I had to defend against. Needless to say, the first few times left some respectable bruising on my body. Hoshi wasn't very sympathetic, saying the only way to get me battle-ready was to assault me at every turn.

"Assault or _in_sult?" I grumbled after a test that included large boulders, fog, flames, and blinding light. I barely managed to fend them off, and once again walked home with a limp and a black eye. Hoshi just sighed when I came in the door and handed the ointment to me before returning to her work.

"I feel like I've stalled." I complained as I sat down, "I was progressing so fast, and I've spent the last month going nowhere."

"Perhaps you need an actual battle," Hoshi said thoughtfully as she set down the leaves she was grinding, "It may very well be that you've made as much progress as is possible in this particular setting. I have been wondering if you should perhaps leave us and travel once more."

"You have a point," I replied, "The last several days have been rather restless, like the first time I left you." I sighed, "I just don't know if I want to. Part of the reason I've stuck around for so long is I'm frightened of Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha finding me. Ryuu told me my 'demonstration' was like an alarm going off."

She gave me her trademark stern look and said in no uncertain terms, "You are leaving during the time of the Dark Moon, and that is final. Fear is a poor excuse to stymie your magic, especially in this day of war and monsters." I gaped at her for several seconds before blurting, "Are you kicking me out?"

She chuckled at the look on my face and said, "Yes, in a manner of speaking. You must understand, Kijinko, you were brought to this time and place for a purpose. Lady Kagome's disappearance and taking possession of the sword Ryuuseijin are just two events that perhaps need a spirit that has seen and experienced a much different life than anyone in this land could ever hope to know."

She came over to where I was sitting and laid a hand on my shoulder as she knelt down in front of me, "The potential you have now could defend my people for a thousand thousand years. I truly believe you are our one hope against what is on the horizon in the coming time."

I swallowed and looked into the fire as I absorbed her words. If she was right, what I burden I carried! Literally the weight of the world on my shoulders. I began to feel sympathy for poor Atlas and his task of supporting us on his back. I raised my eyes to Hoshi's and saw sympathy, and even a bit of pride, in her gaze.

The whole situation struck me as funny for some reason, and I suddenly grinned at her and said, "No pressure."

She just rolled her eyes with an air of 'you are impossible' and finished with her herbs. I began planning what I needed for my latest foray into the big, bad world of Feudal Japan before going to bed.

My remaining time with Hoshi and her little village swiftly came to an end. The morning of my departure was hectic. I was up well before dawn packing the last of my things. The east began turning pink as Hoshi and I sat down for a quick breakfast. It was a quiet meal, both of us busy with our own thoughts. It was while we were cleaning up that I realized I hadn't seen Kenichi in almost three months. I mentioned it to Hoshi, who also wondered where he was.

"He did not tell me of his intentions, but he did inform me that he would be back before the Dark Moon." She said worriedly, "It is not like him to be so late." I prayed he was okay, and he would come back safely, even if I missed him before leaving.

I gathered the last of my feudal belongings before heading out the door. Hoshi had agreed the night before to keep my modern possessions for the foreseeable future, since the stuff would bring up some rather uncomfortable questions if I was found with them. We headed east past the last few buildings. Hoshi stopped me and did a final check, and gave me some last minute advise.

"Keep your disguise on at all times." She said softly, "I know I have said this in the past, but I feel this time it is imperative to stay undetected every moment you are on the road. The brothers may be searching for you, and Inuyasha as seen your true face. Ryuuseijin will make it very difficult to hide from any kind of demon or holy one, especially if it is used in battle. Use your sword training. Do not use the dragons unless it is matter of life and death."

I nodded soberly. The same thing had crossed my mind more than once in the last week. Even with all our precautions, however, I had the feeling I wasn't going to be so lucky this time. Whether it was intuition, or Ryuu's connection to the world, my gut told me a time of great personal change was in the road ahead. Hoshi surprised me with her next words.

"I feel the change, as well," she said sadly, "and I do not know if it is for good or evil. I do not think we will meet again, yet I hope to see you once more, all the same." I felt tears welling up in my throat, and I fought past them to speak.

"I hope you're wrong, Hoshi, because I grieve if this is our last meeting. You've been a great friend to me." We bowed deeply to each other, and I turned and walked down the dusty road without looking back.

I eventually made my way to the south-eastern shores of Kyuushuu. Ryuu had finally quit with the exercises, insisting the only way to learn now was by experience. So, I ended up with plenty of on-the-job training by taking on pretty much anything and everything that crossed our path. I'm pretty sure I learned more in the last two months than I had all the last year. Our bond was to the point where summoning everything by hand was second nature, and calling up the dragons just took a swing of the blade because Ryuu could read my intentions as fast as I could think them.

_Who'd've thought I'd be sitting by the Pacific in Feudal Japan, _I thought as I gazed at the vista before me. We were stopped by the ocean to rest for a few days, and I took the opportunity to reflect on the last couple of years. I had to admit to being awed and humbled by the life I was living, even if the situation could be extremely trying at times. The major events I had experienced flitted through my mind, still as clear as the moment they happened. My arrival, realizing where I was, seeing Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha for the first time, taking control of Ryuu in Shimonoseki, the first time I controlled an Element, Sesshoumaru and his curse. They all had changed me in some way, for good or bad.

I smiled at that last thought, _Yes, I do believe some of the changes were for the worse. _My smile grew even bigger as I remembered my last face-off with Inuyasha. _And my ego inflated so much I thought I could take on a 200 year old demon armed with one of the most powerful and unpredictable weapons in existence. _

My smile faded as another, sobering thought popped into my mind, _But I know better now, and there's very little I can do to defend against either him or Sesshoumaru if they decide to fight again. _I sighed and watched the sun set over the water as I took off my _haori_. _I hope I can avoid them long enough to get home. _As the first of the stars winked into sight, I rolled up in my outer garment and went to sleep.

The next morning, I was wandering through the lush, green forests that lined the coast and enjoying the quiet when Ryuu suddenly roared _:Something approaches. Something with great power!: _My stomach lurched into my throat, and I swept the area with both eyes and magic. Something was indeed coming, and at an insane speed. Even as I drew Ryuu, I knew the thing would be upon me, it was moving that fast. I cursed my complacency and prayed I had a chance.

All at once, several things happened; I drew, I realized what the thing was, and said thing materialized in front of me.

Sesshoumaru.

Before I could defend, or even cry out, he flashed right up to me and grabbed my throat. I could only stare into his yellow-gold eyes, fearful of what he might do. After several agonizing moments of silence, he spoke.

"This Sesshoumaru is amused by your pathetic attempt to hide from me," he

said, "I have been watching you since you hid yourself in that human village."

"I hope they still walk in this world, demon," I snarled, or more precisely, gurgled past his hand.

A slightly amused look flitted across the pale, perfect features before settling into the ever-present blank expression that was his trademark. I guessed he wasn't too impressed with my implied threat, and I struggled a few seconds longer against his choke hold before he let me collapse to the brush-covered ground. I gingerly inspected my throat with my hand as I caught my breath and ran through a quick checklist.

_Windpipe; check. Blood flow; still there. Limbs; attached. Brain activity; check. Enchanted weapon…_

"GO!" I screamed as I unsheathed and swung my blade at the demon lord, unleashing all six Elements at the same time. Sesshoumaru flashed out of my eyesight to a point six feet to my right, neither moving forward or stepping back. Where a lesser being would have been prostrate with fear at the power and draconic forms on display, the being before me looked rather…bored.

"This is all you have, human?" he mocked, "A few tricks with a sword and you think this Sesshoumaru will turn tail and run." I snorted at his choice of words as he took a step closer. I pointed the blade at him, hoping beyond hope to keep him from coming forward. His cold gaze turned thoughtful as he regarded my defiant stance.

"There could be a mutually beneficial arrangement made," he said. Now I was confused. Where the hell was this confrontation going? "I know that useless servant of mine told you what happens every two moon cycles," Sesshoumaru continued, "Only a human mate will break the curse. You bind yourself to me and the old miko is defeated." 

_Oh, shit! Anything but this!_

"You said 'mutually beneficial'", I managed to say calmly, "and yet, only _you _seem to benefit from any arrangement you have in mind."

His face and gaze became even colder as he simply stated, "I can offer protection."

"Protection from what? I have enough firepower to level the entire **planet** if need be."

He raised an eyebrow at that_. _I half-expected his face to crack, yet he didn't explain his last statement. The cold claws of dread began creeping into my stomach. Something was going on, and the feeling of premonition I had before I left the village washed over me as he said, "I will take you by force, woman, if you do not come willingly. Either way, I will end this curse."

"Only if you defeat me first!" spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it. Now the Taiyoukai just looked pissed off, and I wondered if he was close to his next human phase, since it was very rare to see this much emotion on the battlefield.

"You dare to challenge this Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah, I do, so bring it on!" But even as I put out the challenge, my heart sank as Kenichi's words came to mind, _"You have the power to stand up to him, then? You can rebuff him at every turn? Even if he, the Taiyoukai of the West, were determined to take you by force?"_

_Maybe not, Sensei, _I thought grimly to the man who never did make it back to see me off,_ But I can still put up one hell of a fight!_

"What are the terms of this useless…duel?"

I swallowed nervously as I pondered the terms that would be in my favour. Sesshoumaru picked up on my fear and hesitation, and smirked in response as the unspoken truth pounded through my head, _I can't beat him. I can barely control my own power, and yet I hope to overcome his. He knew it when I showed Hoshi Ryuu that day_ _in the clearing. It was like an A-bomb going off for every demon on the islands._

"If you win," I began, "I go with you and bind myself." He simply gave me his characteristic stare.

"Should I win, you will leave me alone for the rest of my life," I firmly stated, "And you will not approach me for any reason." He smirked again. I could effortlessly read his eyes. _Easy win_, his gaze said. I'd had enough beating around the bush.

I swung.

The natural state of being around us erupted into chaos as I let Ryuu out of their restraints. Earth, Shadow, and Fire surrounded me to form a barrier. Sesshoumaru pulled out Bakusaiga and stabbed into Fire, the closest of the three. I felt a sudden searing pain in my torso, a tearing sensation that made me wish for oblivion to end the horrible throbbing as I screamed in agony and terrible revelation. My opponent jerked back in surprise, taking the blade with him. He hadn't expected this any more than I had, yet I knew what it was an instant after he had struck. I was so tightly bound to the soul of my blade, their pain was my pain; their death, my death. And because Bakusaiga disintegrated anything it attacked, trying to destroy my Fire was like using it on me. Sesshoumaru stared at us for only a second before exchanging Bakusaiga for Tenseiga.

"Changing…strategy?" I asked as I gasped painfully for breath, "Makes…my life…easier." My opponent eyed me disdainfully.

"If my objective was to take your life, you would be dead," he stated, "A dead woman will not give me pups."

His words made me cringe, and he moved towards me, his burnished eyes bright with intent, which only goaded me into action. I quickly retreated and kept my sword in front at the ready. The Summoned writhed around us as Ryuu and I tried to come up with a strategy.

:_What if I simply bring all of you out? At least I'll have everyone at hand to battle with. Or maybe…: _I broke off as a thought flashed through my mind, :_Why are you agreeing to this battle, Ryuu?: _

:_Technically_, _you did not start battle. Must fight for self, although demon has point._:

I sighed, irritated. :_I think Hoshi and Kenichi were right about you. You __**are**__ inconsistent._:

Now it was their turn to let out an irritated sigh. :_Will deal with lies later. Must finish challenge._:

:_At least we agree on __**something**_: I said as I came back to the situation and realized Sesshoumaru had moved to stand directly in front of me, so that all I could see was the top of his breastplate and part of his kimono. He was **that **close and I hadn't sensed it.

I jolted back impossibly fast, boosted by my now-superhuman reflexes as Ryuu poured their power into my body. Sesshoumaru was right there with me the whole time as I dodged backwards and side-to-side, never raising Tenseiga and looking incredibly bored. When I made no move to attack, he began to appear somewhat irritated.

"I will end this now," Sesshoumaru said, and anticiapted my latest movement and intercepted me, causing me to smack right into him. Looking into his eyes, I saw that he had been biding his time and toying with me. I knew if I wanted to have even the smallest chance of getting out of this intact, I had to make for the forest behind him. I quickly manoeuvred until I had the ocean at my back and the Taiyoukai ten feet in front of me. I swung across my body as my feet entered the water and called a Water Serpent fifty feet long out of the ocean just as Sesshoumaru flew up. I used the water as a diversion to let me get past him, and made it within twenty feet of the forest before he blocked off my escape route.

"I grow weary of these games," he growled as he took a step towards me, "I will have you."

"Since when does a lowly human woman irritate a powerful demon swinging a big sword?" I mocked, "If I didn't know better, I would think you were **desperate** to have a human mate and half-breed pups." I smirked. "Are you having a mid-life crisis?"

The response I got nearly brought me to my knees in surprise, never mind dismay. He suddenly lost all pretence of control and gathered as much _youki_ as he could, possibly to counteract anything I had in mind. The power surrounding him whipped his hair and clothing around his body. The closer he came, the more it physically and psychologically pounded into me. I had trouble breathing and concentrating from the extreme pressure. A surge of power came from me so abruptly, even the super-charged demon lord was startled. The very air came to life with electricity as a crash of thunder surrounded us and shoved me into the forest so fast that I was half a mile in before I knew what had happened. I lay on the ground, stunned and half deafened by the event .

:_Get up!_: Ryuu cried, :_Before he gets here! Quickly!_: I had never heard Ryuu so panicked, and it set my own fears in motion. I stood up as fast as I could and made for the deeper part of the woods. The stumbling walk through the trees was eerily silent, as though everything in the area was holding its collective breath. I felt an aura growing behind me, and I broke into a run, desperate to find some way out of this situation my idiocy had gotten me into. As the aura rapidly grew, I grabbed the lower branches of a nearby tree and hauled myself up into the concealing leaves of the upper branches.

_Stupid, _I thought as Sesshoumaru approached, _As if a few leaves will keep him from finding me. I may as well put up a sign saying "Here I am!" _He stopped in the small clearing next to my hiding place and looked straight at where I was.

"Surely, you can do better than cowering in that tree like a common cat," he said as he walked to the base of the tree, "I seem to have underestimated your strength."

"I'm not exactly trying to court your good opinion, Sesshoumaru," I responded caustically, "I have no intention of spending the rest of my life with such an emotionally constipated bastard like you." I thought I saw a flicker of confusion cross his face. He didn't seem to completely understand my statement, although he caught main point. A look of anger flitted over his cold features as he jumped onto the branches just below mine, so I summoned Wind to get me to the next tree. He followed me there, so I jumped again…and again. We continued our game of 'Cat and Mouse' for several hundred yards before he got fed up and plowed right into me, forcing both of us to the ground.

I swung as I hit the forest floor with my back and forced him to get off of me, or risk having his arm cut off. He came in and swung, which I just barely managed to parry because of my sudden impact with the ground. One moment he was just off to my right, and then he appeared in front of me, my sword arm in his left hand and swinging his right to bring Tenseiga to my neck.

"You…will…YIELD!" he shouted, eyes glowing with anger and determination.

"I REFUSE!" I screamed at him and Summoned all the Elements at once and hurled them just as Tenseiga came within a hair's breadth of my neck. While he was surrounded by the dragons, I made my way deeper into the forest. As soon as I stopped, I recalled the Elements to the sword.

With the blade just above the ground, and perpendicular to it, in front of me, I held the hilt in my left hand and placed my right hand on the butt of the handle. I closed my eyes and concentrated on absorbing Ryuu into my body. A bright flash and tingling in my hands were the only indicators of what had happened. The chains embedded themselves almost instantly as I opened my eyes, a warning of how urgently Ryuu wanted to be ready for Sesshoumaru. I turned to face the direction I felt my opponent approaching from. He arrived moments later and stopped about ten feet away, before glancing around to take stock of the situation. He immediately noticed that I was defenceless.

"So," he said, "Your weapon has abandon you. Even **it** knew it was futile to resist me." I rolled my eyes as _We are the Borg. Resistance is futile…_ ran in my head. I opted to not say anything, since the humour of the situation would have been wasted on my opponent.

He saw my somewhat distracted expression and came closer. I straight away took several steps back into the deeper shade of the trees. He kept stalking towards me, so I backed up as fast as I could. As soon as I hit the deep shade, I drew what darkness was around into me and disassembled my body until it became a dark haze and began blending in with the shade. Sesshoumaru froze in astonishment only for a split second, but it was enough time to become the dark pools of shadows and get beyond his reach. He walked to where I had been and peered around, trying to find my hiding place.

From my vantage point of some shadowy patches several feet above him, I could see he was furious with this latest turn of events. I had just eluded him, the great Taiyoukai, for the second time. He started slashing at the shade with Tenseiga, as if he could draw me out. When that didn't work after several minutes of activity, he stood absolutely still with his head tilted up, and closed his eyes. He slowly turned until he was facing the tree I was in.

_Shit! _I thought in alarm, _He can sense me, even when I exist as an Element. I can't hide! _He opened his golden eyes and pinned me down with his stare. I saw the triumph in his gaze and knew that he knew that **I** knew I couldn't get away from him. He jumped at me, and I changed to Air and raced for the clouds, but my inexperience with the process kept me solid and made it easy for him to grab me and pull me down.

As we fell to the earth for a second time, I asked Earth to reach up and catch me as Shadow began forming around me again. Sesshoumaru anticipated me and kept a firm hold on my arm even as I began to disassemble. I became so fed up that I shot Fire and Air at him point blank. I had never controlled so many Elements at once without the sword, and I was beginning to feel the strain and lack of training, but continued to defy my captor.

By the time we were about twenty feet above the trees, I lost control of everything and practically collapsed when we touched down. The demon lord let go of my arm, and I took off like a shot, hoping to get away long enough. I could feel him right behind me the whole time, and turned around to give him a shot of Earth, Fire, and Air, with a healthy dose of Darkness, to put him off. I drew Darkness around me to hide for a moment. I quickly returned Ryuu into the sword and dispersed the shadows. As I figured, Sesshoumaru was right there, knowing what I was up to.

I rushed at him while I called the Elements to my aid. He swiftly shifted to the side as I directed a three prong attack at him while giving a two-prong assault from above and below. He easily sidestepped the dragons and ran up to me as I threw Fire across his path. My frustration and anger with the situation put some bite into the flames and Sesshoumaru hesitated to cross the draconic inferno. I spun around and charged for the taller trees I had seen from the sky in the hopes of making good my escape by flying. I jumped with a boost of Air and reached for the highest branches just as Fire died out from my lack of focus. I felt the demonic aura a second before he threw me to the ground.

The fall knocked the breath out of me and stunned every nerve in my body. I almost lost consciousness as stars burst before my eyes. When I regained my senses, the object swimming around in my vision resolved itself. It was Sesshoumaru standing over me and holding Tenseiga to my neck.

"You were predictable and untrained," he began, "However, you were also resourceful and determined. These traits are needed to be my mate." He shifted the blade slightly, pressing it into my neck a little harder and continued, "You are unable to fight any longer. Our duel is at an end." I drew a breath to respond and ended up coughing violently. I knew the truth in his words. I could barely move, let alone concentrate to wield my magic.

I had lost.

"I yield," I rasped tiredly in defeat.

He sheathed Tenseiga and gathered me up in his arms to begin the journey home.

I was now the mate of Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West.


End file.
